Crecer Duele
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: ¿Puedes calmar este dolor que siento en mi pecho? De mil y una formas posibles me has herido esta noche, y una de esas heridas es porque el destino mismo ha decidido separarnos. A veces al crecer el dolor te llevapor el camino que menos pensabas.
1. Chapter 1

**Como veran... de una idea...a veces me salen varias particiones u otras historias deribadas de un mismo comienzo... por lo que tienen muchas similitudes. Igualmente espero que disfruten leerlas. **

**¿**_**Puedes calmar este dolor que siento en mi pecho? De mil y una formas posibles me has herido esta noche, y una de esas heridas es porque el destino mismo ha decidido separarnos. **_

_**Capitulo I**_

_**¿El fin?**_

**-.C**hicos celebren de lo lindo, porque mañana Numero 5 dejara a los KND CON ORGULLO.- agrego una joven morena de unos pronto 13 años, mientras bailaba a todo dar en su fiesta de despedida.

Un evento lleno de emociones mezcladas y sentimientos a flor de piel, como no estarlo, perderían pronto a un valeroso aliado, que probablemente se convertiría pronto en un molesto enemigo. Era el destino de la mayoría de los cadetes de-comisionados, y obviamente de los no de-comisionados, el atacar a la organización que tanto se esforzaron de proteger siendo unos chicos.

Aquí todos intentaban divertirse, como muestra de respeto hacia Abigail Lincon, quien parecía disfrutar el evento, como no, intentaba verle el lado amable a las cosas, pero aun así, podía notarse en su rostro la mascara de felicidad que porta para ocultar su tristeza, al menos ante los ojos de su muy pronto antiguo líder, Nigel Uno.

El le miraba fijamente desde las escaleras, alejado de la música y el movimiento, observando fijamente a las parejas que allí disfrutaban de una u otra manera el momento.

Había notado que al cumplir los 11 años, Kuki se estaba desarrollando a paso veloz, en más de una forma, logrando que poco a poco su relación con Wally mejorase irremediablemente. Ahora eran extraoficialmente, novios. Pero ambos aun no estaban preparados para serlos de una manera legal, no, era demasiado formal para el gusto de los dos.

Wally ahora contaba con 11 años, dentro de unos meses cumplirá los 12, colocándolo irremediablemente en su último año como funcionario de los KND. No podía evitarlo, nadie puede evitar crecer… solo hay una manera de que tu cuerpo permanezca eternamente en un mismo numero sin avanzar en el tiempo, y a nadie le agradaba tan siquiera vislumbrar la posibilidad de tomar esa vía. A que loco le agradaría morir.

Por un momento perdió la vista de su objetivo, su mejor amiga, esa joven de piel oscura y suave voz que robaba su corazón en más de una forma.

Y fue allí que lo recordó nuevamente, hacia no unos meses que su relación con Lizzy se fue al caño desde que la casa del árbol se volvió completamente loca. Logrando acabar con las ultimas despensas de paciencia en la chica, que no soporto mas la idea de que los KND, siempre serán mas importantes en su vida que ella misma.

Desde ese entonces, el ha crecido en muchas formas, mas ameno, cariñoso con aquellos que quiere y aprecia, en especial dos chicas que corrompen su corazón con el dulce veneno del amor. Consumiéndolo con dudas, de a cual de ellas realmente ama…

Y fue allí donde vio a su segundo amor, conversando grácil junto a sus amigas al lado de la mesa de bebidas. Parecía amena y divertida por la ocasión, disfrutando el tiempo libre que esta fiesta a pesar de su significado, le otorgaba fuera de su oficina repleta de trabajos formales.

Rachel… mejor conocida como 362, líder suprema de los KND, era ahora una de las chicas más cercanas que conoce, y junto con Abigail, lograba llenar su corazón de dudas, por quien amaba realmente.

Esa noche debía hacer una decisión, de confesarle su amor a Numero 5, terminaría siendo una confesión inútil en dos sentidos, el primero es que aun siendo correspondido, en cuestión de horas Abby seria de-comisionada. Y el otro camino era impensable para el… o al menos lo era por ahora, y seria convencer a numero 5 de escapar la de-comisión, para así no perder el recuerdo de su amor.

Impensable, conociendo la rectitud propia y la de su amiga, era probable que jamás optaran por esa vía, además había que pensarlo bien, que oportunidades de que una chica mayor que el, este enamorada de alguien 1 año menor que ella.

JE, las relaciones son algo caprichoso en el ser humano, están estigmatizadas a una doctrina no escrita de cómo deben ser las parejas.

El chico siempre debe ser mayor que la chica, nunca lo contrario… No se acepta en la sociedad que una chica sea la mayor en la relación… de alguna forma es mal visto por muchos.

El chico siempre debe dar el primer paso, es tomado como una mala señal que sea la joven quien decida dar un paso adelante en la relación.

La chica, siempre debe ser mas baja que el chico… jamás lo contrario… rompería con el orden ya establecido de cómo deben ser la cosas.

Je ahora que lo examino de esta manera… se que aun hay mas razones por las que el mundo femenino rechaza esta sociedad, en todos los ángulos, una chica fuerte y decidida, que rompa los estereotipos ya enfundados, se considera una mala mujer.

Tal vez por esto Fanny odiaba en tal medida a la mayoría de los chicos, numero 86 sufría el peor trabajo de todos, Como líder del escuadrón de "purificación" se quedaba siempre sola y odiada, destinada a no tener amigos hasta que sea luego de-comisionada por crecer.

De hecho, ahora que pienso en ello, jamás la he visto en la fiesta, al parecer se encontraba en su casa descansando para la labor que pronto tendría que cumplir mañana. En fin, mas tarde intentaría darle un poco de pastel, claro luego del de-comisionamiento, ya que si llegase a ocurrírseme entregarlo antes, pensaría que es una treta para salvar a mi camarada.

Desperté unos minutos después gracias a la canción que habían colocado, curiosamente, era una canción romántica, logrando que los grupos lentamente se dispersaran y fueran formándose las parejas.

_**Maaron 5, **_parecía haberlo logrado con este trabajo_**, She will be love, **_es en mas de una forma, era una canción que te haría tomar una decisión mientras la escuchas. Y el observar a Abby mirándome fijamente mientras saluda, había logrado un efecto casi hipnótico sobre mí.

Había reunido el coraje suficiente como para acercármele una última vez, y confesar mi amor aunque sea en vano, no deseaba perder la oportunidad.

Me levante de las escaleras y lentamente camine hacia donde le había visto por ultima vez, pero un mar de niños bailando la suave melodía me impedían el caminar mas rápido.

En mi pecho crece un sentimiento o mejor dicho, una presión enorme, logrando que tan solo sienta un vació sobre mi corazón, siento mis latidos fuertemente en mi garganta, mientras mis venas saltan a su ritmo. Por fin escucho su voz, y acelero el paso un poco mas, supero la muchedumbre inquieto, temeroso y asustado, pero al fin puedo verla… lastima que no en la forma que yo esperaba.

Allí frente a mi, se encontraba la razón por la que mi cuerpo se tambaleo completamente, mi corazón parecía detenerse, dándome la leve ilusión de que todo estaba en cámara lenta, mis manos temblaban descontroladas, y por mis mejillas pude sentir el tibio roce de mis lagrimas. Gracias a Dios aun uso mis lentes, que ocultan mi humor ante la pareja que veo frente a mí.

De alguna forma sabia que esto estaba ocurriendo, pero iluso me negaba a admitir la verdad, pero ahora mas claro no podía ser, frente a mi estaba la prueba máxima, un momento que creí jamás llegaría. El primer beso de Abby con Hoagie. Fue corto, pero ambos parecían disfrutarlo, se separaron casi de inmediato al percibir mi presencia, Abby dio un pequeño respingo al notar mis mejillas siendo invadidas por lágrimas.

De alguna manera podía fingir lo suficiente como para, gritarles de alegría, que ya era hora de que hubiesen confesado sus sentimientos mutuamente. Abby no parecía creérselo, lo sabía por su mirada, algo en ella se sentía decepcionada por su elección. Me acerque a ella, calmando su pronta pregunta, -. Tranquila, solo estoy emotivo por que pronto te marchas… créeme estoy (sob) muy feliz…- no se de donde saque las fuerzas para controlarme, y entregarle un sonrisa a ambos, junto con mi aprobación. Estreche la mano de mi compañero mientras les confesaba, debía encontrarme con alguien cerca de la mesa de bebidas.

Abby me miro fijamente, yo esquive su mirada por un segundo y creo ella lo noto, por lo que decidí separarme de ellos cuanto antes, Numero 2 le invito a bailar, y ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro decidió aceptar su invitación.

Mis piernas me fallaban a medida que me alejaba del lugar, por alguna razón necesitaba refugiarme en los brazos de alguien en quien confiaba, y en estos momentos la única que se encuentra libre es Rachel… camine medio camino cuando una pareja choco conmigo, me di la vuelta para disculparme por irrumpir en su baile cuando para mi sorpresa me encuentro con la mismísima Rachel, mirándome preocupada desde los brazos de otro chico. Para ser exactos con numero 671, director de la división de tácticas y entrenamiento en la base lunar, Steven Smithson. Ambos se veían preocupados por la forma en como los miraba, realmente esto si no me lo esperaba. -.Oh numero 1, se que es sorprendente que yo tenga vida social, y mas aun un novio, pero no es para tanto.- comento inocente la rubia mientras miraba como mi rostro cambiaba prácticamente de color ante la situación, lastima que no había acertado en la razón por la que mi rostro se volvía rojo con rapidez.

-. ¡Oh! discúlpame Ra… Digo 362, señor, jejeje es que me tomaste desprevenido, pueden… proseguir, yo tengo que irme a mi casa para buscar algunas cosas, si… algunas cosas jaja.- mi tono no era para nada convincente, Pero gracias a **Dios** y a **Maaron 5**, por llamar la atención de la pareja.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya me había escabullido por entre la multitud, saliendo como un rayo de la casa del árbol, no pude evitar tropezar en la puerta, cayendo como un saco de papas en el suelo.

No tenía fuerzas para levantarme, mis manos temblaban horrorizadas, mientras mi corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza en mi pecho.

No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, había perdido a las dos chicas que tanto apreciaba en una sola noche, y al mismo tiempo. No sabía porque estaba siendo castigado de esta manera, pero realmente lo único que me cruzo por la cabeza era vengarme… SI… VENGARME, y fue allí que no pude soportar el llanto.

Llore por unas dos horas sobre el suelo, gracias al cielo esa ridícula idea de venganza se fue junto con las lagrimas, ahora solo quedaba el malestar, la vergüenza, la autocompasión, Dios, eran las 2:45 AM, y lo que estaba a punto de hacer se salía de toda escala posible en lo que a locuras se refiere.

Nuevamente subí a la fiesta, aunque esta vez todo estaba calmado y en silencio, inesperadamente de fiesta, esto se había transformado en pillamada, con la mayoría del los chicos dormidos unos con otros.

Mientras subía a mi cuarto, intentaba no buscar a las chicas con mi mirada, aun cuando mi corazón me imploraba buscarlas, quizás el muy tonto no había recibido suficiente dolor por hoy, al entrar en mi cuarto, encendí las luces y busque lápiz y papel… redactando una carta. Era lo menos que podía hacer, y en mi cabeza de alguna forma era la única manera en la cual podía olvidar todo este dolor.

Salí con calma de mi habitación, camine silente hasta que una chica me dio el susto de mi vida, Kuki, tomaba mi hombro preocupada por mi, no era normal que anduviese a estas horas por la casa del árbol.

-. ¿Qué sucede numero 1, no puedes dormir? O acaso hay una misión por cumplir si es así iré a.- tape su boca antes de que terminara la frase, tenia que inventar algo bueno para convencerla.

-. No tranquila, solo iré a entregar esta carta, no tienes porque buscar a los demás, yo solo puedo encargarme de todo.- solté sus labios para alejarme un poco de ella, sabía que lo más probable es que tenía que ir al baño, por el continuo danzar en sus pies.

Pero ella parecía poder leerme por completo, por lo que decidí usar un poco de psicología con ella.

-. Si no te apuras alguien mas va a tomar el baño he.- con la sola mención de la palabra ella se sobresalto, tenia razón, una de las desventajas de estar en una fiesta era que los baños casi siempre estaban eternamente ocupados. No tardo en correr hacia el suyo propio, esperando que por ser su cuarto, nadie más haya tomado el atrevimiento de usarlo.

Sonreí ante la escena, Kuki de alguna u otra forma siempre se encargaba de mantener una sonrisa en el grupo.

El camino hasta mi destino se me hizo largo y penoso, parecía que aun no me había sacado del sistema este terrible dolor. Por lo que mi decisión no estaba del todo equivocada.

A pesar de la hora, y de que a sabiendas no saldría ileso de esto, lance una pequeña piedra a la ventana de mi visita. Debido a su entrenamiento no tardo en responder a la señal, lanzando un ataque frontal en contra de mi humanidad.

-. MALDICION, TIENES IDEA DE QUE HORA ES, QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ NUMERO 1, MAS TE VALE TENGAS UNA BUENA EXCUSA.- tuve que reunir coraje para alzar mi mano y darle la carta, sabia que esta chica no tenia buen humor, pero al parecer cuando no duerme es mas aterradora todavía.

Ella me arrebato la carta bruscamente, leyéndola y simplemente sonriendo ante lo que estaba allí escrito.

-. ¿Que clase de tonta crees que soy? .- argumento mientras me tomaba del cuello de mi camiseta, amenazando con golpearme por lo que ella consideraba una broma.

-.No es una broma, en realidad quiero que me de-comisionases, los motivos no tienes porque saberlos, solo has tu trabajo 86.- Al parecer estas no fueron la mejor elección de palabras para enfrentarme a esta jovencita, que sin esperar a que terminara, golpeo mi rostro con todas sus fuerzas.

Mis lentes salieron volando por el aire, descubriendo mis ojos vidriosos de tanto llorar, ella me miro con lastima, mientras se burlaba de lo que ella creía era la razón de mi condición.

-.Así que el gran numero 1, no soporta la idea de perder a Abigail Lincon, pero que galán, enamorado de un adolescente, no podía esperar menos de alguien como tu.- Sabia que esto no era una buena idea, ella siempre tendía a lanzarme indirectas para molestarme, disfrutaba sacando de quicio a los chicos, pero este no era el momento apropiado para ello, por lo que me arroje sobre ella, olvidando todos mis modales, y golpeando su rostro como si fuese cualquier otro chico.

Ella no tardo en responder, golpeándome en mi estomago, yo la sujete firmemente por los hombros arrastrándola conmigo al suelo, allí ninguno de los dos cedía terreno, ni se apartaba del otro, luchábamos como iguales, hasta que el cansancio nos consumió.

Sin desearlo estaba sobre ella mirándola a pocos centímetros de su rostro, ella me miraba enojada por llorar en toda la pelea, -. Sabia que eras un llorica pero esto es el colmo.- argumento molesta mientras yo empañaba su rostro con mis lágrimas.

Ella guardo silencio mientras me escuchaba llorar, sin desearlo, había descargado toda mi furia sobre ella, y ahora solo me quedaba el dolor, algo que parece no puede irse fácilmente.

-.MALDICION SE QUE ESTAS ENAMORADO… PERO.- No se que fue lo que ocurrió en ese instante, cuando abrí mis ojos, su rostro estaba ligeramente iluminado por la luz del amanecer naciente.

Ella simplemente guardo silencio mientras observaba la misma situación con el mío, tal vez la lucha nos volvió extremadamente sensibles, me separe de ella ligeramente para recibir un abrazo de su parte. Al parecer sabía por lo que estaba pasando, más que nadie más, ya que ella tenía que De-comisionar a todos sus conocidos.

Guarde silencio mientras por alguna razón, ambos sollozábamos en silencio, ya no nos quedaban fuerzas para luchar, solo nuestros sentimientos a flor de piel. Nos alejamos un poco al ver que estuvimos mucho tiempo unidos el uno al otro. Ella miro el reloj y se levanto lentamente, dentro de poco tiempo tenería que ir a la base para los preparativos.

Yo me levante enojado conmigo mismo, había atacado a un camarada en un momento de flaqueo, realmente merecía ser de-comisionado. Le mire al rostro directamente, guardando silencio al verle mas detalladamente.

Por alguna razón que desconocí, mi corazón dio un salto, y junto a ella me acerque lentamente. Al final aun sin creerlo, cuando el sol estaba ya casi por salir, yo Nigel Uno… estaba besando a Fanny… mejor conocida como numero 86.

Nos separamos de inmediato al escuchar el primer sonido suburbano, señal de que todos estaban despertando para seguir su rutina diaria. No podíamos creer aun que esto había sucedido, simplemente guardamos silencio y cada uno tomo su camino.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**staba nervioso y adolorido, en estos momentos estoy sentado en la mesa junto a número 5, que me mira incrédula ante mi condición. No pude evitar recordar lo ocurrido esta mañana al llegar de la casa de Fanny.

-. NIGEL, NUMERO 5 QUIERE SABER PORQUE ESTAS EN TAN MAL ESTADO.- al escuchar su voz no pude evitar saltar del susto, me había capturado entrando a mi habitación hecho un desastre.

-. Es que…caminaba dormido y… me caí por las escaleras… jeje.- sabia que no podía mentirle a mi mejor amiga. Pero tenia que intentarlo al menos.

Ella me miro fijamente, mientras se quitaba la gorra para mirarme mejor a los ojos, -. Nigel… tenemos que hablar, en serio… antes de que numero 5 olvide todo acerca de esto.- mire su rostro por un instante, pensé en negarme, pero ella tenia razón, pronto olvidaría toda esta situación así que no había nada de malo conversar una ultima vez antes de que "eso" ocurra.

Ambos nos sentamos en el balcón de la casa del árbol, ya había amanecido por lo que era probable todos estuviesen a estas alturas prontos a despertar. Ella trataba mis heridas con gentileza mientras yo simplemente intentaba no mirarle a la cara… aun estando con ella no podía dejar de recordar lo que paso hace una hora, y como la misma escena había estado repitiéndose en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Ella alzo mi rostro violentamente, le desagradaba que estuviese cabizbajo, no era yo mismo, fue allí cuando noto mi sonrojo. Por lo que soltó mi rostro casi de inmediato, yo volví bajar mi rostro mientras ella se alejaba dos pasos de mí.

-. Nigel… ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?- comento en voz baja mientras ocultaba su rostro del mío. Era extraño en ella. Y yo no tuve el valor de decirle lo que pensaba… Corrí el riesgo y decidí crear una convincente mentira, probablemente si comentaba algo, terminaríamos cometiendo una locura, e hiriendo en el proceso a un amigo.

-. ¡No Abby! no lo creo, ya todo esta dicho… solo queda esperar lo inevitable.- ella volteo bruscamente hacia mi, y pude notarlo, en sus ojos pude leer que deseaba decirme, me imploraba perdonarla, incluso me pedía gritar a los cuatro vientos una afirmación para corresponder su sentimiento, pero en mi corazón solo podía imaginarme a numero 2 sufriendo el mismo martirio que anoche había y aun estoy sufriendo.

-. Abby, por favor, se lo que deseas escuchar, pero no podemos traicionar a Hoagie de esta manera.- agregue con lagrimas en mis ojos, después de todo, aun con este dolor deseaba gritarle lo mas fuerte que podía lo que sentía por ella. -. Yo solo lamento no haber tenido el valor de decirlo mucho antes…. Mucho antes de que esto ocurriera.- ella guardo silencio, sus ojos se humedecieron y me abrazo por un corto plazo.

Se separo de mi y se fue corriendo del lugar, sabia lo que había hecho, a pesar de todo, le había respondido lo que tanto deseaba. Al final solo pude decirle lo que sentía cuando teníamos que separarnos.

---------

**E**lla soplo las velas, y un silencio fúnebre lleno el lugar, sumado a los sonoros llantos de Kuki, que debilitaban aun más el ambiente, no podíamos soportarlo mas… sobretodo yo.

No pude evitar derramar mis lágrimas cuando ella me observo fijamente, sonrió alegre mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos…. KIDS NEXT DOOR FOREVER… corriendo a la maquina sin mirar atrás.

Flaquee e intente detenerla, pero fue allí que observe el rostro de 86, ella me miraba de medio lado, mientras me veía llorar a duras penas, quizás ahora entendía el porque deseaba ser de-comisionado. Me volví a sentar cuando la luz se hizo brillante y de la cámara emergía una gran cantidad de humo de blancuzco color.

Sonreí por lo que había ocurrido, ya no había vuelta atrás, me dirigí a la cámara solo para ver como Abigail emergía usando un mp3 al igual que Maurice… era lógico… amaba la música por sobretodas las cosas. Me pregunto como saldría yo después de entrar, pero 86 me detuvo en seco, asustándome en el acto.

-. Acompáñala hasta su casa.- comento mientras apagaba la maquina a su cargo, dándome una pequeña sonrisa mientras se dirigía en la dirección opuesta.

Obedecí, regresándole la sonrisa, al final simplemente lleve a Abigail a su casa, en todo el camino no hizo mas que ignorarme… Por alguna razón me miraba de vez en cuando, preguntaba porque lloraba.

Yo solo respondía que era la emoción del momento, y me volvía a ignorar… al final fue recibida muy a mi pesar por Cree… que saltaba de alegría y burla ante mi depresión. Era obvio que había estado esperando a este momento y por mucho tiempo, por lo que me separo rápidamente de ella.

Me hirió aun mas que Abigail miro con indiferencia el maltrato… simplemente ignoro las burlas de su hermana para conmigo y entro en la casa. Me fui de allí de inmediato, sino Cree lo pagaría seriamente.

Al llegar a la base lunar me dirigí directamente a la oficina de 86, era hora de que hablásemos seriamente de lo que había ocurrido en su casa.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, je aunque por lo general estoy acostumbrado a una gran cantidad de review... se ve que aun me falta ganarme la confianza de los lectores de distintas secciones que ofrece FF. **_

**_Espero al menos poder ganarme el derecho a recibir alguno de sus comentarios... Disfruten crecer duele, (todos sabemos eso no) por cierto, por si no lo han notado, mi pareja favorita es Abby x Nigel... Pero no me molesta experimentar con otras parejas como Nigel x Fanny o Nigel x Rachel... incluso me estoy adaptando al Abby x Hoagie... pero os dire algo, no me agrada lizzie, primero porque es detestable, segundo es el prototipo de chica que te exige amoldarte a sus exigencias, y si es posible abandones a tus amigos por ella, es egoista, egolatra y bastante detestable aunque ya sea redundar el asunto nuevamente. Lamento decirles esto a los fans de esta pequeña, pero mi historia contiene algunos Spoilers de capitulos que aun no han pasado en latinoamerica, de hecho se me habia pasado advertir esto en mi primer capitulo. REALMENTE LO LAMENTO PARA QUIENES DETESTEN EL SPOILER. (Lo de lizzye terminando con Nigel es cierto, la casa del arbol se enamoro de el y la ataco, nigel tuvo que destruir la casa de arbol, pero al final ella se canso de que para Nigel siempre sea mas importante los KND que ella misma por lo que termino botandolo... osea numbuh one o NIGEL UNO esta soltero ). _**

_**Capitulo II**_

_**¿Existe un nosotros?**_

**N**igel Uno, mejor conocido como el número 1, descendiente del legendario Zero, líder indiscutible del sector V y temerario miembro de los KND, se encontraba nervioso ante esta nueva encomienda.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan nervioso, y como no estarlo, se encontraba justo en la puerta de la oficina personal de la temible 86, líder del escuadro de De-comisionamiento de los chicos del barrio. Un ente temido y odiado por su trabajo, su reputación y poca paciencia le habían convertido en el centro de odio y desconfianza incluso entre los de su mismo escuadrón.

Al final por mas que lo pensaba, ella no era más que una chica solitaria, quizás lo ocurrido la noche anterior fue prueba de que hacia mucho no entraba en contacto con alguien mas. O tal vez el estrés los condujo a ambos en la acción que menos esperaban.

Toque la puerta lo mas fuerte que pude, no quería que hubiese sorpresa alguna ante esta situación, espere unos minutos a que abrieran, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, la verdad no sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero algo me decía que debía conversar con ella lo mas pronto posible. Con algo de temor gire la perilla de su puerta, accionado todo el conjunto de palancas y engranajes que me permitirían entrar en tan temido lugar.

Lentamente empuje la puerta para ver los adentros de la habitación, mas una voz muy conocida para mi me sacaba de toda concentración al darme el susto de mi vida. Solté la perilla y la puerta se quedo inerte, mire a la fuente de mi sobresalto y pude ver claramente a 362 mirándome extrañada de estar en este sector.

- ¡Numero 1, sabes mejor que nadie que 86 detesta que entren en su oficina privada¿En que estabas pensando? – El líder supremo de los KND me miraba curiosa por la situación en la que me encontraba, era poco común en mí el buscar a 86.

Estire el cuello de mi camiseta un poco para tomar algo de aire, realmente de todas las personas en la base lunar a quien menos esperaba ver en estos instantes era a ella, aun no superaba el hecho de que tuviese un novio, y peor aun enterarme por cuenta propia y no por su boca. - ¡Necesito hablar con ella! Es… personal – Creo que en ese instante mis neuronas no estaban trabajando correctamente, ya que de todas las palabras en el extenso lenguaje del habla, escogí las menos apropiadas para el momento. Alce mi vista por unos segundos para verla a ella casi congelada por lo que dije, quizás le sorprendía que yo estuviese buscando a su mejor amiga por asuntos personales.

El silencio presente entre ambos acrecentaba la incomodidad, simplemente en estos momentos no encontraba palabras adecuadas para conversar con Rachel, solo sentía un gran nudo en la garganta. - ¿Que clase de asuntos personales, digo, si puedo saberlo claro esta? – al final fue ella la que rompió el silencio.

- ¡Bueno yo! – No se cuan agradecido estuve al ver a 86 llegar a lo lejos, su presencia aquí al menos me daría una buena excusa para no responder por estos instantes la curiosidad de Rachel. - ¡OH! mira es 86, jajaja, discúlpame un momento pero tengo asuntos urgentes por atender, Con su permiso Señorita – rápidamente salí corriendo de la escena, llegando hasta una muy confundida 86, y arrastrándola a pesar de sus gritos, pataleos e insultos hacia mi persona. Ya tenia bastante presión encima como para soportar esa extraña mirada inquisidora de 362.

Me detuve a lo que al menos creía yo, era una distancia segura solo para sentir la fuerte mano de mi compañera impactar en mi cabeza, había olvidado que era bastante peligroso el tratar a 86 de la forma en que yo lo había hecho.

- ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS INTENTANDO! – exclamo ella enojada conmigo, realmente no esperaba que a estas alturas ella recordase lo ocurrido hace poco anterior.

Me recupere lo más rápido que pude, acariciando mí cabeza en el lugar afectado por su golpe, me quede callado unos segundos antes de tomar valor suficiente como para dirigirle la palabra. - ¡Lo siento! Es que Rachel me tenia acorralado y no supe que hacer – al parecer no le agradaba en lo mas absoluto el que llamase por su nombre a su mejor amiga y Líder, por lo que casi se me arrojaba encima, tenia que pensar rápido una manera de calmarle.

- ¡Sobre lo que ocurrió anoche! Yo… - Ella se abalanzo sobre mi al escuchar mis ultimas palabras, tapando mi boca para obstruir cualquier sonido que evitara continuase mi oración. - ¡Estas loco, no podemos hablar de eso aquí! – argumento ella agitándome un poco, quizás quería hacerme entrar en razón a punta de zarandearme.

Quite sus manos de mi boca para poder hablar coherentemente, - ¡Y crees que no lo se, por eso quise hablar contigo en la oficina, nadie debe saber que tu y yo! – Nuevamente su mano bloqueo con más fuerza mi boca, realmente ella estaba tan nerviosa como yo, y su conducta lo demostraba, por lo general a estas alturas ya estaría hecho polvo por sus golpes.

Ella guardo silencio por unos instantes, se separo de mí y con su mano me exigía seguirle, no tenía más opción, por lo que obedecí de mala gana.

Corrimos rumbo a su oficina y note que su puerta estaba cerrada, esto llamo mi atención, si mal no recuerdo yo la había dejado abierta cuando Rachel me había sorprendido tratando de entrar. Quizás ella misma la había cerrado al yo huir con 86.

Entre algo asustado de lo que pudiese ocurrir allí adentro, la verdad solo deseaba escapar en estos instantes, pero tenia que descubrir porque esto había ocurrido entre 86 y mi persona.

- ¡Por que no me dejaste entrar a la cámara! – pregunte de inmediato, cerrando la puerta y acercándome a ella a pesar del peligro, ella solo volteo con serenidad mientras sostenía mi carta de renuncia en sus manos. La agitaba pensativa mientras me miraba incrédula.

- No sabes cuanto he pensado el tomarla en serio, sobretodo desde lo ocurrido en mi casa hace unas horas. – me quede callado por unos instantes mientras ella se sentaba en su escritorio, mirando fijamente la carta. – ¡Hace poco estuviste a punto de sacrificarlo todo por una adolescente! – esgrimió algo enojada mientras fijaba su atención en su rostro.

No pude evitar agitarme un poco, - ¡Ella no es solo una adolescente! ella es mucho más… - El sonido de sus manos golpeando el escritorio me sorprendió logrando que me guardase silencio. Ella se quedo así por algunos segundos antes de mirarme enojada. – ¿Si tanto significa ella para ti, porque me BESASTE? – esta vez pude notar decepción en su rostro, algo le estaba molestando y no era por el beso nada mas.

- ¡No lo se! – respondí confundido, realmente no se que fue lo que me arrastro a besarla en aquel instante, aun yo mismo me pregunto que es lo que me llevo a hacerlo.

- ¡NO LO SABES, COMO QUE NO LO SABES! – esta vez su paciencia se agoto y salto sobre el escritorio, apuntándome con su dedo índice y exigiendo una respuesta de mi parte pero no podía entregársela, por mas que lo pensara, no sabia el porque lo había hecho.

- NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO, DESDE EL PRIMER DIA EN QUE TE CONOCI, CON ESA ACTITUD DE PETULANTE, ESA CREENCIA DE QUE ERES LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR, DIOS TANTO A TI COMO A TU SECTOR LOS HE ODIADO COMO NUNCA HE ODIADO A ALGUIEN EN MI VIDA – creía que estaba a punto de arremeter contra mi para cuando se arrodillo sobre el escritorio ocultando su rostro detrás de sus manos.

- ¡Entonces por que no puedo dejar de pensar en el beso!… ¿porque? – esta vez me había sacado de balance, realmente ella estaba tan confundida como yo en estos momentos, por lo que me sentía culpable de ser yo el responsable de su tormento.

Me acerque a ella para intentar consolarla, mas para cuando mi mano toco su hombro ella se arrojo sobre mí nuevamente mientras gritaba – ¡TE ODIO! – una y otra vez sin parar. No pude evitar comparar esta situación con la de hace unas horas. De hecho por más que intentaba dejar de pensar en el beso que vino después de la pelea, no lograba enfocarme en otra cosa, por lo que no me fue extraño que al final los dos nos calmásemos al sentir nuevamente los labios del otro.

Esta vez fue más suave, ambos simplemente buscábamos una forma de relajarnos de tanto estrés, y por curioso que parezca esta fue la forma que se nos vino a la cabeza.

Nos separamos lentamente, mientras nos observábamos directamente a los ojos, no necesitamos palabras para saber que ambos nos estábamos preguntando claramente ¿PORQUE?

Ella se levanto dejándome allí mas confundido que nunca, no entendía porque estaba haciendo esto, se suponía estaba realmente agobiado por la partida de Abby, entonces porque estoy aquí besándome con la persona con la cual menos esperaba hacerlo en este mundo.

Mire en su dirección, intentando aclarar las cosas, mas me conseguí una sorpresa enorme al verla quemar mi carta de renuncia, me quede sin palabras mientras observaba el pequeño papel ser consumido por las llamas, y a ella observarme fijamente mientras me pedía marcharme de su oficina.

Yo no supe que decir, solo obedecí sus ordenes, dejándola sola en su inmensa oficina.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**U**n fuerte sonido saco de sus pensamientos a la pelirroja, que miraba exaltada una silueta muy familiar frente a ella.

- Cu…Cuanto llevas aquí Rachel – exclamo la roja mientras retrocedía un poco al ver que su mejor amiga estaba pálida ante lo que acababa de presenciar, de hecho al ver el flaqueo de Nigel ante su pregunta, había sospechado que estaban ocultándole algo, por lo que se escondió en la oficina esperando encontrar algún detalle que les delatase. Mas no esperaba que ellos regresaran a la misma y que para colmo, revelaran por si solos lo que ella estaba intentando descubrir. – ¡Lo suficiente como para haber visto algo que jamás creí sucedería! – argumento la rubia mientras tomaba asiento para analizar bien lo que acababa de ver.

- ¡No es lo que parece! – intento argumentar, pero la mirada de incredulidad de su amiga le decía claramente que ninguna excusa seria creíble a estas alturas. – ¿Ósea que tan solo me imagine el ver a Nigel y tu besarse, aparentemente una segunda vez? – la rubia se levantaba de su silla dispuesta a salir de la oficina para cuando la roja se abalanza contra ella implorando perdonarla.

- ¡Lo siento, no se que me ocurrió, anoche estaba tan sola en mi casa! Mis hermanos están de campamento y mi padre esta en un viaje de negocios, simplemente estaba sola y Nigel vino a mi casa… Discutimos, peleamos y antes de que me diera cuenta los dos nos estábamos besando, DISCULPAME SE QUE TE GUSTA, NO FUE MI INTENCION, POR DIOS AYUDAME NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN EL BESO. – esta vez por fin sus defensas cayeron a un ritmo alarmante al ver que estaba acorralada y a punto de perder a su única amiga, simplemente había entrado en desesperación.

La rubia miro entristecida a su amiga, sin lugar a dudas ella gustaba de Nigel, pero también sabía que su corazón estaba completamente loco por Abigail Lincoln, jamás pensó que su relación pudiese ocurrir de forma alguna, por lo que se había dado por vencida y fijo sus metas en otros chicos, mas ahora ve con celos a la pelirroja, que en tan solo unas horas, había robado dos besos de Numero 1, cuando ella en meses no había logrado ni siquiera un tímido roce de labios.

- ¡No te culpes por algo que no tiene remedio, Nigel jamás se fijo en mis como algo mas que su líder! Yo, ya lo supere… solo me sorprende ver que tu estés besándote con alguien que siempre has profesado odiar con toda tu alma – la roja miro aun mas confundida a su mejor amiga, de hecho también se estaba preguntando una y otra vez el porque no podía odiar por mas que lo deseare al pelón del sector V.

La rubia sonreía ante el rostro confundido de su compañera, mientras respondía algo dolorida lo que imaginaba era la causa de todo esto. – ¡La línea que separa al amor del odio es muy delgada! tal vez sin saberlo cuando descargaron todo su odio y rencor sobre el otro, terminaron aun sin notarlo cruzando la línea. – el silencio reino por unos instantes, mientras la pelirroja intentaba creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía acostumbrarse o tan siquiera creer la posibilidad de que ella este enamorada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**n el sector V reinaba el silencio, aun los ánimos estaban por el suelo por la de-comisión de su compañera y a ninguno le agradaba la idea de recibir por la mañana a un nuevo miembro del equipo, sabían que el chico o chica no daría la talla para reemplazar a su camarada, pero tenían que esforzarse lo suficiente como para hacerlo sentir bienvenido.

- ¡Oigan! Han visto a numero 1¿hace horas que no lo veo? – comento el regordete del grupo mientras cambiaba de canal por el simple acto de hacerlo. - ¡No! La verdad ahora que lo dices desde que regreso de la base lunar a estado encerrado en su cuarto – respondió Wally mientras miraba el televisor sentado de cabeza en el sofá.

- ¡Creo que esta muy afectado por que 5 se fue! – respondió inocente la pequeña del grupo, ambos chicos le observaron curiosos mientras ella simplemente no podía creer lo ciegos que estaban.

- Por favor chicos es el líder del grupo gracias a ella, ella lo ayudo a entrar a los KND, han estado juntos desde que pueden recordar, y ahora a pesar de todo lo que han hecho el mismo grupo que los unió los ha separado. Es obvio que debe sentirse mal, ella es como su maestro o mentor… o algo por el estilo – Hoagie pudo sentir que en su estomago se formaba un pequeño cúmulo de celos, después de todo, 5 y el por fin eran novios, al menos esa noche antes de que ella olvidase todo. Se supone todos deberían estar apoyándolo a el por haber perdido no solo a una amiga sino a su Novia, que a diferencia de los demás, aun tendrá que seguir viendo en su escuela.

Guardo silencio y continuo viendo la televisión, sin desearlo 3 había tocado un tema que el por mucho tiempo quiso evitar, la gran probabilidad de que esos dos fuesen algo mas que solo amigos.

Los demás integrantes del grupo notaron la tensión en la sala, por lo que guardaron silencio y se dedicaron a ver con fastidio que su regordete amigo había regresado a su molesto hábito de cambiar los canales una y otra vez.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Nigel, el silencio reinaba mientras el reposaba cómodo sobre su cama, jamás se había sentido tan diminuto en su propiedad, hacia poco había perdido a quien el creía era el amor de su vida, no solo como amiga, sino como miembro de su equipo. Y para colmo la culpa de lo ocurrido con Fanny le consumía de adentro hacia fuera sin detenerse.

Observo a su alrededor, buscando algo que le distrajese de pensar en ella, pero cuando no pensaba en Abby, pensaba en Fanny y viceversa, era un circulo vicioso que no le abandonaba por mas que lo intentase. De hecho incluso intento pensar en Rachel, pero era inútil, sus pensamientos lentamente mutaban en cierta pelirroja, al final no lo soporto mas, alzo su mano y tomo el único objeto que acabaría con su martirio.

No tenia otra opción que mas podía hacer a estas alturas, lentamente lo preparo para que funcionara, presionando los botones apropiados, con algo de temor lo coloco sobre su oreja y temeroso espero a que funcionase.

Al final, sus miedos se disiparon cuando escucho alguien le atendía al otro lado de la línea.

- Buenas noches¿Se encuentra Fanny¡SI! Puede comunicarme con ella¡De parte! Puede decirle que es Nigel, Como no espero… -

_**Continuara… **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome back to the growning pains...**_

_**Capitulo III**_

_**Los cambios son parte de la vida. **_

_**3 **_meses, tres largos meses han transcurrido desde que el grupo se entero estaba saliendo con Fanny, las reacciones fueron tan distintas pero a su vez tan símiles, primero vino lo obvio, asombro; no solo porque numero 1 tuviese novia nuevamente, sino por mas imposible que parezca era nada mas y nada menos que la supuestamente sin sentimientos numero 86.

Valla sorpresas trae la vida, siempre terminas con quien menos imaginas, los chicos saltaron emocionados de la supuesta hazaña, gracias al cielo Kuki se adelanto ante mi para defenderla, después de todo, también es un ser humano, no una maquina fría y sin sentimiento alguno.

La nueva agente del sector V era algo tímida ante nuestro efusivo y muy constante bullicio, de hecho Sara Conner, una rubia de ojos azul océano y piel tan blanca como la leche personificaba la timidez en persona. Cosa rara ya que era una niña completamente hermosa, Hoagie no tardo en hacer migas con ella, ya que compartían la misma pasión por los aeroplanos, de hecho esta pequeña podía patearte el trasero si te descuidabas, claro después de todo, tenia que ser reemplazo de nuestro técnico en defensa y ataque.

Las cosas de hecho no solo habían cambiado conmigo, Hoagie paso a ser el segundo al mando, aun cuando su de-comisión estaba pronta a suceder, parecía de hecho ansioso de olvidar algunas cosas, como el hecho de que tuvimos que combatir a la mismísima Abigail hace unas semanas, su vida había empeorado bastante, su ex novia le ataca constantemente en la escuela, en los chicos del barrio y en su propia casa si era necesario. Eso había conllevado a que por causa del estrés constante, perdiera rápidamente peso.

Wally en cambio se mostraba muy amigable con la chica nueva, incluso algo acosador por el hecho de que la joven provenía de su misma patria Australia, de hecho intentaba desesperadamente que ella lo notase como a un hermano. Claro que según la visión de Kuki no era mas que un simple coqueteo, forzándola a veces a que su personalidad agresiva pusiese al rubio en su lugar, declarándolo objeto único e inamovible de su propiedad. Por lo que oficialmente por fin eran novios a la vista de todos.

- ¡Chicos, esta noche saldré con Fanny al cine, por favor avísenme si ocurre cualquier contratiempo de acuerdo! - agrego el líder del grupo mientras registraba en la computadora que todo estuviese en orden en su muy bien protegido sector. - ¡Ya deje de preocuparse señor! Estaré atenta a cualquier contrariedad posible, ya tengo el escáner de adultos en su mejor condición, las líneas de emergencia a la base lunar están en orden y lo único fuera de lugar en el vecindario, es Toilenaitor intentando llegar a la propiedad de la señorita 86; señor, al parecer tiene una fuerte obsesión con su padre. – Por unos segundos el joven de lentes oscuros miro en la pantalla como el muy patético y a veces extrañamente enternecedor villano, intentaba a como diese lugar conseguir respeto por parte del líder del vecindario sin lograr resultado alguno.

- ¡No hay problema, Fanny me esta esperando a las afueras de la base, solo comprobaba que las cosas estuviesen en orden y por favor Sara, en la casa del árbol puedes llamarme Nigel! – argumento el líder mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña niña de 10 años, ahora la menor del grupo, esta solo se apego a su libro temerosa de entablar contacto directo con su líder y afirmo, - Pero el código indica que debemos dirigirnos a nuestros superiores con respeto señor. – argumento analizando el libro de reglas mientras lo usaba como escudo. – Je, ya te acostumbraras numero 15, solo date tiempo. – Nigel salio de allí despidiéndose de sus amigos, que se encontraban bastante entretenidos jugando el nuevo Rpg de Yipper.

El joven bajo volando las escaleras, ansioso de salir con su actual compañera, no podía creer incluso lo dulce que ella podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía, de hecho la observo esperar impaciente en el pequeño automóvil de la base lunar, una unidad delgada que asemejaba un bote de carreras con un par de turbinas turbo Jet. Tenia que admitirlo, de hecho le encantaba la velocidad y eso se le notaba en todas partes.

- ¡Listo para salir! – Argumento la chica con algo de seriedad mientras lo veía colocarse a su lado, - ¡Yo nací listo preciosa! – expreso el joven mientras besaba suavemente su mejilla y se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Ella no tardo en reaccionar al verlo asegurado y apretó el pedal a todo lo que daba para salir disparados del suelo, ella jamás se imagino usaría un vehiculo de combate como este para salir en una cita, mucho menos con Nigel Uno, pero la vida nos da sorpresas. – ¿Y que película quieres ver Nigel? – comento por el parlante mientras conducía entretenida por el cielo de la ciudad. - ¡Muchas, pero casi todas están calificadas para mayores de 15 años, esos malditos adultos, se guardan lo mejor para ellos y los adolescentes! – argumento el chico por el micrófono mientras buscaba algo que pudiesen ver que no fuese demasiado fresa o aburrido.

- ¡Si lo se, la semana pasada quería ver 300, pero esos malditos no me dejaron entrar! Tendré que esperar a que upps… - la nave se había sacudido con fuerza cuando ella inténtenlo esquivar a un par de búhos mientras volaba por el bosque. – Casi nos hago brochetas, esas cosas causan mas daño a las aeronaves que los mismos adultos. – El joven intentaba tomar aire debido al susto ocasionado, la roja simplemente no podía evitar el sonreír ante la precaria situación de su pareja, se sonrojo levemente mientras el chico sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño recorte de periódico otorgándoselo silente a su novia. Ella lo tomo de inmediato sorprendiéndose por la película que su compañero deseaba ver junto a ella. – ¡Se que es muy vieja… y esta en blanco y negro pero, realmente es hermosa! – argumento el joven mientras ella disminuía la velocidad del aparato al estar llegando a su objetivo.

Fanny sonrió al verlo esperar nervioso su respuesta, por lo que simplemente no pudo negarse, - ¡De acuerdo, veremos esta película! – el no pudo ocultar su alegría al escuchar su respuesta. Por lo que ella presurosa aterrizaba el aparato para salir disparada junto a su novio a ver el ansiado film, el tiempo paso y finalmente ambos jóvenes emergían de la sala de proyecciones, sus manos estaban firmemente sujetas después de lo que acababan de ver, "Casablanca" era una película hermosa la vieses como la vieses.

- Nigel, me disculpas unos minutos, tengo que ir al baño – exclamo la joven mientras se separaba lentamente de su acompañante, - No hay problema Fanny, estaré en la cafetería del cine esperando por ti¿quieres que te pida algo? – ella se detuvo por un momento pensando su elección. – Sorpréndeme – agrego antes de adentrarse finalmente en el baño de mujeres.

El solo sonreía mientras se acercaba a la barra si bien recordaba a ella le agradaba mucho el chocolate, por lo que no le disgustaría el conseguirse con una buena y refrescante bebida.

- Dos malteadas de chocolate por favor, tan frías como el polo norte de ser posible. – expreso el chico mientras se acomodaba en la silla, realmente no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo a estas alturas de su vida, de hecho si 5 meses atrás le hubiesen dicho que estaría en el cine con Fanny tomando malteadas después de ver Casablanca en función especial, se hubiese reído hasta morir, mas aun si le hubiesen dicho que estaría luchando contra Abigail a diario en su sector.

Su sonrisa se borro de su rostro gracias a sus recuerdos, de hecho a pesar de lo feliz que era con Fanny, le dolía haber perdido a numero 5, mas aun el verla salir con otros chicos ahora que es adolescente. Como impedirlo, como evitarlo cuando ya no eres mas parte de su vida. Sorbió un poco de su bebida para calmar el dolor, pero incluso eso le causaba un sin numero de recuerdos no deseados; su color, su sabor, su olor, todo le recordaba a su camarada. Al menos hasta que una chica de rojo cabello se sentó a su lado, el volteo ligeramente mientras le entregaba su bebida aun fría, ella tomo un poco para guardar silencio ante la situación, parecía leerlo como a un libro y no le gustaba que clase de lectura era.

- Nigel, se que no soy Abby, pero tienes que superar el pasado, sabes que hago todo mi esfuerzo por no enfurecerme, pero igual me duele que no puedas superar tu separación con Abigail, me hace sentir no se, desplazada, como si nunca fuese lo suficiente como para llenar el vació que ella dejo en ti. – argumento extrañamente calmada la pelirroja, bajo su mirada en dirección a su bebida y se dedico a tomarla, como esquivando la inminente disputa. - ¡Lo siento, Fanny… no es mi intención lastimarte! En realidad es lo menos que deseo hacer, pero hay veces en que… -

- **Vamos Maurice, esta película es toda una obra de arte, es el clásico de clásicos. – **Su voz era la que menos deseaba escuchar en estos momentos, y mucho menos verla acompañada de otro chico, por mas que lo admirara.

Intente ignorarla, pero de alguna forma nos había visto, lo se porque podía verla mirándome fijamente gracias al espejo frente a mi. Estuvo así por unos minutos antes de que el mismo Maurice le preguntase que ocurría, como si el mismo no lo supiera.

- Nena, pronto empezara la segunda función, no queremos llegar tarde. – El miembro encubierto intentaba esquivar cualquier enfrentamiento a estas alturas, de hecho lo que mas deseaba en estos instantes era sacar a la joven que estaba a su lado antes de que se armara una gran pelea, pero numero 1 fue mas rápido esta vez, sabia que Abigail había heredado el temperamento de Cree, por lo que lo mas seguro era salir de este sitio antes de que sin duda alguna los cuatro terminasen destruyéndolo en batalla.

Pero lo que más incomodaba a la joven pareja, es que aun cuando ya se habían alejado de la barra, Abigail no dejaba de observarlos, en su rostro no podía percibirse claramente que expresión reflejaba. Pero Maurice lograba advertir el temblor de la chica debido a que estaba sujetando su brazo, el guardo silencio cuando ella dio un pequeño respingo cuando los dos chicos se marcharon tomados de la mano, ocasionando un silencio incomodo seguido de un largo suspiro.

- ¡Creo que he perdido las ganas de la película! Me llevas a otro lado por favor. – Argumento la morena mientras se marchaba del lugar.

En las afueras ella pudo ver como ambos chicos se marcharon presurosos en su nave, escapando de ella a como diese lugar, ocasionándole un mar de sentimientos en su estomago.

Nigel sonreía ante lo que acababa de vivir, cosa que extraño a su pareja. - ¿Nigel, estas bien? – exclamo al verlo de esa manera.

El tuvo un pequeño sobresalto, no esperaba que ella estuviese lo suficientemente calmada como para dirigirle la palabra, - ¡En serio estoy bien, no tienes por que preocuparte! Solo me alegra que al menos este codeándose con alguien que solíamos admirar no lo crees, eso me deja tranquilo, y aunque no lo creas. El verlos me hizo pensar en algo que no había pensado bien. – el guardo silencio por unos instantes, realmente le estaba preocupando lo que se le había venido a la cabeza en el momento en el que vio a los dos antiguos agentes de los KND.

Ella aterrizo con lentitud en el bosque, necesitaba calmarse un poco ya que de no hacerlo terminarían estrellándose contra cualquier cosa, y como no estar nerviosa, cuando a tu novio no se le sale de la cabeza su antiguo amor.

-Nigel tenemos que hablar, y seriamente. – expreso serena, como reprimiendo sus gritos para evitar empeorar la situación. El dio un respingo al imaginarse porque razón la pelirroja parecía perturbada por lo que comento de inmediato. - ¡No es lo que parece Fanny, no estoy pensando en ella, ni nada por el estilo! créeme estoy muy feliz contigo y no lo cambiaria por nada en el mundo pero… - de nuevo su semblante cambio al pensar el lo que le incomodaba, no encontraba una solución viable para ese problema en especifico.

- No me mientas Nigel, sabes cuanto duele ser siempre la segunda opción, se que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que fue de-comisionada, pero eso no es excusa para – no pudo terminar sus palabras, el había tapado su boca delicadamente con su mano implorándole silencio. - ¡Es eso lo que me preocupa, lo admito has dado en el clavo, pero no en el que tu crees, admito que Abby es… fue una parte importante de mi vida, y no puedo negarte que me hubiese encantado estar con ella, pero este es el presente y me encuentro contigo, y créeme cuando digo no lo cambiaria incluso si me diesen la oportunidad de regresar con Abby, realmente me gustas Fanny, mas lo que me preocupa es un hecho; no una chica. – El aparto su mano de sus labios para hacerle la señal de que debía acompañarla, confundida acepto su ofrecimiento, deteniéndose en seco cuando el le invitaba a entrar en el baño.

- ¡NIGEL, NO! … yo… no estoy lista para eso… soy muy joven. – Afirmo asustada, incluso retrocediendo un poco cuando el se acercaba a ella para tomar su mano, al principio forcejeo un poco con el para que la soltara, pero el inesperadamente la abrazo intentando calmarla mientras la besaba con suavidad. Fue un beso corto… demasiado corto, el posaba sus labios en su oreja y susurraba – Confía en mi, sígueme la corriente. – ella no sabia si obedecerle, realmente era un espacio muy reducido, mas en este tipo de naves de alta velocidad, ambos estarían muy cerca del otro, literalmente encima del otro para ser exactos. Pero no tuvo tiempo para reclamar, el la arrastro hasta el pequeño cubículo cerrando la puerta para asustarla aun mas.

- Tranquila, no es lo que piensas, es que este es el único lugar en las naves de los KND que no tiene un micrófono o vigilancia de la agencia, si hablábamos afuera los satélites podrían espiarnos al no estar al alcance de los micrófonos o receptores, lo que estoy por decirte tal vez me cueste el cuello contigo 86, pero es algo que debemos discutir, porque realmente me acabo de dar cuenta de ello. – Ella dio un respingo cuando escucho su número código, el solo la llamaba así en horario de trabajo o cuando la situación era digna de discutirse.

Guardo silencio por unos segundos mientras afirmaba con su rostro que estaba dispuesta a escuchar. – Bien. – agrego el mientras aclaraba su garganta, - No lo tomes a mal Fanny, pero el ver a Abigail me dio a entender algo muy claramente, me quedan 5 semanas de "vida útil" en los chicos del barrio, si mal no me equivoco tu tienes un par de meses mas que yo, NO… NO… no te alteres, no estoy por sugerir que traicionemos a los chicos del barrio, jamás haría algo así. – el guardo silencio para cuando vio ella estaba por irrumpir su discurso, - Entonces que quieres que piense Nigel, porque realmente esta conversación esta tomando rumbos que no me agradan. – agrego ella nerviosa de que tuviese que De-comisionar a otro novio.

- No, no estoy sugiriendo eso Fanny, realmente quieres que nuestra relación dure tan poco, al ser de-comisionados olvidaremos todo; entrenamientos, misiones, enemigos, amigos… el que somos novios. ¿No existe alguna forma de que se conserve de alguna manera nuestra relación? … a pesar de que nos borren la memoria, podrías contactarme y al menos darme pruebas de que estamos juntos. – Ella bajo la mirada por un momento, realmente tampoco había pensado en ello, de hecho lo sabía, pero no quería pensar en ello. – ¡No podré Nigel, cuando te de-comisionen! todo contacto conmigo será inmediatamente prohibido, tienes familiares peligrosos para los KND, sobretodo tu tío Nigel, podrías incluso terminar siendo el peor enemigo de la compañía, por mas que lo desee no me dejaran estar a tu lado. – expreso triste al saber la verdad, nada dura para siempre por mas que lo desees, y su relación estaba por tomar esos rumbos.

El chico guardo silencio por unos instantes mientras reunía el valor para decirle la forma en como pensaba, podrían de alguna manera conservar la relación. – ¡Ven conmigo, tengo una idea!-

Esa noche ambos jóvenes habían hecho un pacto, no sabían si eso salvaría su relación después de que saliesen de la maquina, pero era lo menos que podían hacer…

… **5**_** semanas después. **_

- ¿Estas segura que quieres hacerlo Fanny? Aun tienes tiempo para considerarlo. – 362 intentaba disuadir a su amiga de entrar en la cámara, realmente no deseaba quedarse literalmente sola en esta enorme base lunar. – ¡Ambos así lo decidimos, seria demasiado cruel el dejarme sufriendo por tanto tiempo su perdida Rachel! – argumento la joven mientras tomaba la mano de Nigel. Miraron a los espectadores y gritaron unas últimas palabras. VIVAN LOS CHICOS DEL BARRIO.

Y fue así que sin decir no mas, las velas se apagaron y ellos dieron fin a sus recuerdos, como a su niñez en los KND.

_**Continuara…**_

**_Aqui respondere los reviews..._**

**_Kitsune1818: Pues gracias, y te dire que este fic es un Nigel x Abby... pero eso sera despues de crecidos, lo cual llega en el siguiente capitulo. Por ahora oficialmente es un Nigel x Fanny. _**

**_Jassfive: jejejeje gracias, y creo que ya complete tu inquietud de saber que era... Todas mis historias seran un 15... aun cuando comienzen teniendo otra pareja. de hecho siempre me gusta usar varias parejas en mis fics. Le da mas interes segun creo yo._**

**_El Santo Pegaso: realmente me sorprendes, principalmente porque no esperaba encontrarte en esta seccion, veo que te estas expendiendo jajajajajaja. Pues como veras las cosas cambian a medida que uno crece, y por mas que uno planee a veces simplemente no se dan como uno lo desea. Y pues yo creia que de las dos historias te atraeria la que es un poco mas oscura, jajajaja pero me equivoque. Y pues que el amor no nos vuelve locos desde el comienzo? sea quien sea de quien estas enamorado... _**

**_Olekki: Gracias por tus comentarios, jejeje pues la verdad Fanny es una chica muy esencial, frustrada por su trabajo no puede hacer mas que exteriorisar su ira. Y la verdad solo es una chica que necesita de un buen amigo y alguien que la aprecie. (Por eso es muy delicada con Rachel mk kenzie es su unica amiga) jejejeje ella es un personaje principal en la historia por lo que la veras hasta que llege el final de la historia. Claro que las parejas cambiaran. Como he dicho anterioremente mi debilidad es el 15. Aunque no niego que 186 se ve muy bien. _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno aqui les entrego el ultimo capitulo de lo que he escrito de Crecer Duele... y bueno sepan que lo que viene despues de este capitulo es Drama hasta mas no dar... Quedan advertidos, ya que muy pocos de ellos o practicamente solo uno de ellos estara en los TND. Los demas seran adolescentes comunes y corrientes.**_

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**Descubrimientos y Traiciones. **_

**U**na chica de 12 años caminaba serena por la acera, en su rostro podía observarse una gran sonrisa formarse a medida que se acercaba a terrenos conocidos, acelero el paso alcanzando finalmente su meta adentrándose en las inmediaciones de su casa.

Dentro se encontraba un vació casi fúnebre al denotarse la obvia falta de habitantes, posiblemente sus hermanos estaban jugando por allí mientras que su padre estaba como siempre trabajando. Suspiro pesadamente, por alguna razón no deseaba estar sola en estos momentos, nunca le había gustado estar sola.

Ella camino por la casa solo para detenerse frente a un espejo, no le agradaba la forma en que estaba vestida, le revolvía el estomago con un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia que no lograba explicar por mas que lo intentara. Presumió era su sentido de la "moda" que agonizaba al ver su forma de vestir. Femenina pero ruda al mismo tiempo, sus prendas destilaban por todos lados "aléjate de mí" hecho que a ella por alguna razón le parecía irregular, debido a que lo que menos deseaba era estar completamente aislada del mundo.

Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo para buscar prendas más "dóciles" para ella, era lo mejor, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y sonrió ligeramente al ver su colección de simios arco iris, siempre le sacaban una sonrisa cuando mas lo necesitaba. Se retiro la playera con rapidez arrojándola sobre la cama. Extrajo los accesorios de su cabello y se ubico frente a su espejo personal a examinarse más a fondo.

Su pecho estaba cubierto por un sostén de entrenamiento, lo dejo en su lugar algo avergonzada de admitir que ya estaba creciendo y que no había vuelta atrás. Se miraba atenta mientras se preguntaba seriamente si alguien se fijaría en ella por lo que es, y no por como luciría, de hecho se estaba argumentando si existía algún chico en las afueras de este inmenso mundo que pudiese curar este incomodo vació que siente en el corazón, al menos por estos instantes.

Fue en ese entonces que el sonido del timbre le saco de sus cavilaciones, tenía el presentimiento de que sabia quien era el visitante, por lo que apresuro el paso y se cambio de ropa mientras gritaba - ¡Un momento por favor! – y volvía a colocarse su ropa nuevamente. Abrió estrepitosamente las puertas de su habitación para salir corriendo a la puerta principal, deteniéndose tan solo para aparentar serenidad y sorpresa ante el "visitante incógnito".

La puerta se abrió de rápidamente mientras ella le otorgaba una tímida sonrisa al chico de al otro lado, claro que ocultándola detrás de la madera, - ¿Qué quieres? – exclamo con un fingido tono de molestia. El chico dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar su voz, se encontraba nervioso y alterado. En su mano derecha portaba un Dvd, empañado completamente en sudor al igual que su portador.

- ¡Francine, acabo de encontrarme esto en mi reproductor! Y bueno, hay cosas que creo deberías ver. – afirmo algo temeroso el chico mientras ella abría los ojos de par en par al ver que aun a pesar de todo el chico deseaba ingresar a su casa. – Es muy importante, en esta cosa hay un video donde tú y yo… nos estamos besando y esas cosas. – expreso apenado el joven mientras intentaba en vano ocultar su sonrojo debajo de sus lentes. La pelirroja por su parte solo abrió sus ojos mientras escuchaba atónita lo que el chico estaba comentándole, le tomo del cuello de su camiseta y lo arrastro dentro de su casa mientras lo arrojaba sobre el mueble enojada y cerraba la puerta tras de ella. – ¡Francine… por favor no me mates, solo quiero aclarar esto! – argumento asustado el chico, por alguna razón no sabia el porque estaba tan nervioso ante esta jovencita, y lo peor de todo es que aun cuando su cabeza le gritaba a todo dar que escapara, su cuerpo yacía inmóvil en el mueble observando a la joven acercarse veloz a el, arrojándose encima suyo y casi sacándole el corazón con sus acciones.

Extrañado el chico intentaba respirar sin conseguirlo, mas no podía hacerlo debido a que la chica sin aviso alguno estaba besándolo dulcemente en sus labios, simplemente por la sorpresa no podía evitar aguantar la respiración mientras sucedía. Al final ella se separo de el mientras recostaba su rostro en su pecho, escuchando el fuerte sonido de su palpitar, como cerciorándose de que era realmente el chico que amaba.

El por su parte no sabia que hacer, sentirse feliz o agredido, por más que lo pensaba jamás venia una respuesta clara, su mente le decía que corría peligro pero su corazón latía de gozo ante su presencia.

- ¿Francine, que esta pasando? No entiendo nada. – afirmo el chico mientras recuperaba la compostura, ella por su parte le callaba obstruyendo sus labios con sus dedos, no quería arruinar este momento, sobretodo porque ella misma sabia no quería dejarlo hablar. Debía reconquistarlo aquí y ahora, y eso solo lo lograría con esta privada cercanía, nada muy adulto sucedería, aun no estaba preparada para ello es apenas una niña, mas el simple contacto de sus cuerpos al estar fundidos en un abrazo pareciera colocarla en cortocircuito. - ¡Me gustas Nigel, siempre me has gustado! – afirmo risueña mientras jugaba con sus dedos en el pecho del aterrado chico. El calvo adolescente la miraba confundido, no sabia porque deseaba tenerla cerca, estaba violando su espacio personal con creces, y a el no parecía importarle en lo absoluto semejante agresión. - ¡En serio! – exclamo tímido al ver que ella le observaba directo a su rostro con ese par hermosas gemas que tiene por ojos.

Algo lo invitaba a perderse en la profundidad de sus iridiscencias, a explorar esas hermosas joyas de Jade y fundirse en lo recóndito de su compleja alma, ambos imploraban que entendiese que le amaba con locura, que aun cuando era muy joven para comprender las complejidades del amor, lo que sentía por el era tan profundo como el océano. Ella afirmo con su rostro, sonriendo picara mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios, el simplemente no opuso resistencia a ese hecho. Tímidamente cerró sus ojos correspondiendo sus sentimientos. Besándola con suavidad a la vez que sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo con delicadeza, como tratando de evitar que escapara.

Pero el momento era demasiado perfecto para ser real, un fuerte golpe se escucho en el frente de la casa, sacando de concentración a los chicos y rompiendo el hechizo que dulcemente los volvía a unir nuevamente, la puerta se abrió violentamente ante ellos, dejando ingresar a varias tropas conformadas por niños. - ¡No! – exclamo la chica al reconocer a los soldados, sus antiguos subordinados en los KND habían descubierto su trampa. Intento detenerlos pero Nigel se interpuso ante ella, protegiéndola de cualquier ataque posible, impidiéndole moverse para que no arremetieran en su contra.

- ¡Debemos huir Nigel, no podemos quedarnos aquí! – afirmo asustada al ver que de entre los soldados emergía una rubia con una clara muestra de decepción y celos en sus ojos.

- Inmovilícenlos. - exclamo la joven, logrando que todos los chicos dispararan sus armas de inmediato, arrojándoles metros de soga encima, inmovilizándolos en el acto. - ¿Qué es esto, quienes son ustedes? – reclamo enojado el joven de los lentes oscuros. Se encontraba obviamente molesto por haber sido capturado tan rápido sin poder ayudar a la pelirroja.

Su rostro miraba fieramente a la rubia, la aludida por su parte de alguna forma observaba entristecida como Nigel intentaba arremeter contra ella. – Te declaro culpable por cargos de traición, y fingir tu propia De-comisión numero 86. – Afirmo la líder de los KND, mientras dirigía su mirada a su "mejor amiga".

- De todos en los KND, jamás espere que traicionaras tus ideales por conservar a un chico. – comento entristecida la rubia mientras miraba a su mejor amiga. – No puedo creer que incluso inventaras un aparato en forma de broches de cabello para evadir la De-comisión¿sabes cuan peligroso es lo que has hecho? – reclamo la chica mientras ordenaba a sus soldados ir en búsqueda de sus broches de pelo.

Confundido el chico intentaba liberarse de sus ataduras, al menos hasta que escucho la voz de la pelirroja. – ¡No te hagas la tonta Rachel, se que sabias muy bien que Nigel había creado un video que revelaría nuestro estatus de novios! Eres la mejor espía de los chicos del barrio, sabía que habías visto mis archivos personales con la información de los videos, Se que incluso alteraste mi video para que pareciese nunca hubiese tenido una relación con Nigel. – la pelirroja acusaba con molestia a su mejor amiga, que al verse acorralada exigió privacidad inmediata para con sus subordinados, que no podían mas que obedecer a las ordenes de su líder supremo.

- Numero 337 quiero que me dejen el rayo De-comisionador yo misma lo haré, pero antes tengo una pequeña charla con mi amiga, las comunicaciones estarán cerradas, lo que aquí se escucho es un secreto prioridad Alpha, el castigo por divulgar esta información será penado con expulsión inmediata, Nada de grabaciones, nada de espías, ni artefactos para escuchar lo que aquí diré. Es una plática entre mujeres, y así se quedara. ENTENDIDO. – tragando saliva sonoramente, el chico ordenaba el retroceder a sus tropas en dirección a los S.C.A.M.P.E.R esperando que todo se diese sin inconveniente alguno, un ultimo soldado entrego los broches de cabello a su líder supremo antes de salir disparado del lugar. Ella al ver que ahora se encontraba por fin sola, arrojo los broches al suelo y los piso hasta destruirlos por completo. Incluso les disparo con su arma personal para pulverizar los restos, evitando que fuesen reconstruidos por algún enemigo.

Luego de eso, la rubia se dirigió a una silla cercana y tomo asiento mientras su vista jamás abandonaba la de su antigua mejor amiga. Aclaro su garganta y continúo la plática que hacia poco había interrumpido. – Lo hice por el bien de los KND. – expreso serena, logrando sacar de quicio a la pelirroja que de no estar atada, de seguro le hubiese caído encima en estos momentos. – ¡**A OTRO PERRO CON ESE HUESO**! Se que a pesar de todo, te enojaba que Nigel estuviese conmigo, podía percibirlo en tu voz, en tus ojos, incluso en tus movimientos, **TE ENFURECIA** el hecho de que yo logre conquistar su corazón cuando tu te habías dado por vencida. **MÁS AUN**, te volvía loca saber que a diferencia de tu "noviecito" Nigel se preocupaba por que la relación aun continuase después del De-comisionamiento, cosa que a tu Steven parecía ni siquiera preocuparle. – expreso cortante la pelirroja. – **CALLATE** – reclamo la rubia mientras se acercaba amenazante a sus prisioneros.

- Eras mi mejor amiga Francine, **MI MEJOR AMIGA**, sabias que a pesar de todo yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de Numero 1, **SABIAS** que a pesar de estar con otro chico mi corazón le imploraba al cielo por que ambos estuviésemos juntos, y lo peor de todo es que **TU**, la supuesta **FEMINISTA ANTI-CHICOS** de mi sector, consiguiese en cuestión de horas, lo que yo intente por **MESES**, lo que mas me enfermaba era ver que la relación funcionaba, **QUE TU FRANCINE FRANCES FULBRIGHT** lograste reemplazar a Numero 5 en su corazón, **QUE TU** te arriesgaras a traicionarnos para conquistarlo a sabiendas de cuales eran ya sus puntos débiles, **SE SUPONIA DEBIAS OLVIDARLO**, para así entregarme una nueva oportunidad de ganarme su corazón, **PERO NO, TENIAS QUE NEGARMELO**, tenias que haberlo olvidado para que el fuese **MIO… ¡MIO!** – expreso enojada la chica mientras apuntaba el arma en contra de la pelirroja intentando borrar definitivamente sus recuerdos.

Pero algo le tomo por sorpresa, el chico de sus sueños protegía con su propio cuerpo a la pelirroja, evitando ella accionase el gatillo, - APARTATE NIGEL. – exclamo alterada la líder de los KND. Mas el chico respondió firme. – NO se que demonios esta sucediendo aquí, ni tengo idea de porque se dirigen ustedes con números en vez de sus nombres, pero algo me dice que a pesar de no saber nada, debo protegerla a como de lugar, es mi obligación… simplemente no dejare que le hagas daño, aun cuando eso me lleve a luchar contigo. – La rubia miraba entristecida la dura realidad, había perdido a Nigel en la fiesta de Numero 5, sabía que no debía haber aceptado la oferta de Steven, que el solo buscaba una manera de conseguir mas poder a través de ella, pero necesitaba sentirse amada, apreciada en ese enorme y solitario puesto que es el liderato de los KND.

La chica bajo el arma al darse cuenta de que simplemente era inútil intentar continuar con esto, no podía, por mas que lo intentara no lograba dispararle a Nigel, callo sobre sus rodillas llorando desconsoladamente, - ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – exclamaba mientras sus espectadores no sabían como ayudarla en un momento como este. La pelirroja era su mejor amiga después de todo, mas aun así sus celos le llevaron a odiarla con el pasar de los días.

- Hazlo rápido. – la rubia miro sorprendida a su antigua mejor amiga, al parecer le estaba pidiendo lo que menos pensaba le pediría. - ¡Que demonios, me estas pidiendo que les dispare, lo olvidaran todo y mis soldados se han llevado toda evidencia de que estuvieron juntos, simplemente no recordaran nada! – esta vez su preocupación era verdadera, se podía notar con tal solo ver su rostro a lo que la pelirroja contesto.

- No lo diré una segunda vez, si vas a borrarme la memoria hazlo de una vez por todas, aun cuando no recuerde a Nigel, aun cuando las posibilidades de que tan solo seamos amigos son mínimas, quiero arriesgarme a amarlo sin arrepentimiento alguno, no lo repetiré MAS, DISPARA. – La rubia obedeció casi de inmediato a sabiendas de que no tenía otra opción, debía de-comisionarlos a ambos. Cerró sus ojos y apretó el gatillo en dirección a la pareja, borrando finalmente todo recuerdo posible de su amor.

Presiono el botón de su comunicador para que sus subordinados entrasen a arreglar el desastre que había ocasionado. Arrojo el arma en los brazos de su comandante, mientras miraba enojada en dirección al suelo. Nigel fue sacado de inmediato del lugar, regresándolo lo más rápido que podían a su casa antes que recuperara el conocimiento.

Fanny fue llevada a su habitación y se hicieron todas las reparaciones pertinentes para que su casa quedase como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Rápidamente los escuadrones se replegaron a la base lunar.

- ¡Comandante, prepare una reunión inmediata con todos los operativos de los KND, tengo que dar un anuncio! – exclamo la rubia mientras se quitaba su casco para reposar su cabeza en sus manos.

- Como ordene, podría decirme cual es el motivo de la reunión señorita. – pregunto el subordinado mientras preparaba a su escriba para que anotase la razón primaria de semejante convocatoria. La chica solo alzo su vista y lo miro fríamente, para responderle con algo de decepción en su voz. – Renuncio a los KND, y exijo que el escuadrón de De-comisión este esperándome preparado para cumplir su objetivo una vez halla nombrado al nuevo Líder Supremo, quedo claro comandante. -

El chico flaqueo ante lo que escuchaba, sabia que la joven estaba perturbada pero no se esperaba que tomase medidas tan drásticas. – PERO 362, no puede. – La chica le entrego una mirada firme antes de repetir, - **QUEDO CLARO COMANDANTE**. – el joven asustado solo afirmo con su rostro mientras se dirigía a la cámara de comunicación para transmitir sus nuevas ordenes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la casa de Fanny, un par de adolescentes emergían desde las sombras después de aparentemente disfrutar el espectáculo.

- ¡Pero que interesante, parece que la vida de ese mocoso esta destinada a la decepción constante, al menos ahora que es todo un adolescente! – argumento la mayor del dúo mientras analizaba la zona en búsqueda de posibles enemigos.

Pero en cambio la joven no se mostraba tan alegre ante lo que había presenciado, su tensión se mostraba a través de los músculos de sus manos que parecían estallarían de tanto contraerse. – ¿Cree, porque demonios me has traído a este lugar, pareciera que disfrutas ver sufrir a ese chico? – De alguna manera las palabras de su hermana no sorprendieron a Cree, sabia que aun después de ser de-comisionada Abigail aun parecía tener una fuerte relación con Nigel.

- La verdad si, lo disfruto mucho y como no tienes idea, aunque juraría estabas a punto de estallar cuando viste a la mocosa arrojarse encima de Nigel. Incluso apostaría te disgusto el que el chico disfrutara el contacto de sus labios. – Abigail miro fijamente a su hermana mientras analizaba sus palabras. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no había notado que esas palabras habían salido al aire con intenciones de molestarla, no hacerle notar un hecho. Situación que no paso desapercibida para su ahora sorprendida hermana.

- ¡Por Dios Abby, no puedo creer que actualmente te atrae el mocoso! – Esta vez sus palabras si fueron escuchadas atentamente por su familiar, que parecía complacida por haber sacado de quicio a su hermana. – Y que si me gusta, no es tan mal parecido. – argumento la joven mientras observaba la cara aterrorizada de su hermana mayor.

- ¡ABIGAIL, ES MENOR QUE TU! Además de que se supone es tu enemigo, Te traje aquí para que pensaras mejor tu tonta decisión de renunciar a los Ninjadolecentes, no para que reanudaras tu amorío con ese inútil, que muy bien viste esta enamorado de la mocosa de poca paciencia. -

La menor de las Lincoln sonreía ante los intentos de persuasión de su hermana, de hecho su decisión de renunciar vino a su cabeza el momento en que observo a ese par de mocosos en el cine. Algo al verlos se revolvió en su estomago y le causo sin desearlo una gran suma de dolor y angustia.

- No te dejare abandonar a los ninjadolescentes por culpa de ese idiota, podemos reclutarlo si tanto deseas que este contigo. ¡PERO JAMAS Y REPITO! jamás permitiré que sean algo más que amigos. - Reclamo enfadada Cree mientras sujetaba de los hombros a su pequeño familiar. Situación que Abby esperaba, por lo que sonrió a propósito y comento con frialdad. – ¡Entonces creo que disfrutare cada momento con Maurice, si señor! – afirmo la menor de los Lincoln mientras su hermana parecía detenerse en el acto ante la mera invocación del nombre del amor de su vida.

- ¡Sabes, creo que no es tan mala idea que te retires para estudiar, y admito que Nigel es un buen partido! – afirmo Cree mientras se alejaba ahora convencida de que sin su hermana para hacerle competencia, Maurice seria todo suyo.

Por su parte Abigail sonreía al ver que al menos por fin había logrado que su hermana le permitiera tener una vida normal. – ¡Eso creí hermana, eso creí! –

_**Continuara…**_

_**Kitsune1818: Bueno, como te dije por msn, jajajaja me agrada escribir fics oscuros pero el romance tambien me fascina (la prueba esta en la mayoria de las historias que tengo como favoritas) jejeje espero te guste el capitulo.. y ya habia dicho que todas mis historias terminaran en un eventual 15.**_

**_Olekki: GRacias por los comentarios, pues como veras me agrada escribir, pero tambien soy bastante exigente con lo que leo jeje... por eso hay pocas historias que leo pero en fin. Aqui veras que al crecer no todo sale como esperamos en la infancia. Y ellos no seran la ecepcion a esa regla. Espero te agrade el capitulo..._**

**_Numbeh 13: Pues como veraz, tambien tengo mucho material en ingles, como has dicho hay mucha mas variedad alli, y no me molesta leer ingles, lo que si incomoda es que hay muy pocos fics en comparacion a la seccion en español. Gracias por tus comentarios... los aprecio mucho y espero poder seguir leyendo tus reviews por ak. _**

**_Rossy: Pues jejeje gracias por los comentarios, y la aprobacion sobre Lizzie, pero en fin, la verdad es que esta es junto con wttds, mi primera historia en esta seccion, mas no en la pagina de fanfiction, por lo que al menos la experiencia que he adquirido en otras paginas la utilizo por ak. Y pues la verdad lo de el 186 se me ocurrio despues de ver una imagen en deviantart, donde ellos dos estan como una pareja. Y conociendo como conosco a 86 (es amargada pero igual es un ser humano) pude ver que si habian posibilidades de colocarlos juntos. Aunque no de una forma... usual. Bueno espero que te agrade el capitulo porque legalmente aqui "muere" el 186 hasta nuevo aviso. _**

**_Marty Weasley: Bueno gracias por los comentarios, pero aun mi ego solo se incrementa con muchos reviews, no con halagos XD. PEro ahora entrandole a tu review, dejame decirte que muchas gracias por los comentarios, je la verdad me aburre un poquito escribir sobre 34 por una simple razon, (si se ven muy bien juntos no lo niego) pero es la tipica pareja de siempre... No salen de lo osual, el niño agresivo pero sentimental, y la chica "supuestamente" estupida pero dulce en exceso. YA lo he visto mucho y pense en hacer las cosas un poco distintas en este fiction con respecto a esos dos ya crecidos... Ademas de que posiblemente se encontraran un par de sorpresas por alli. Y lo de Harry potter, solo he visto las peliculas, no he tocado un solo libro por lo que no me arriesgo a escribir un fiction con el poco conocimiento que entregan las peliculas (me gusta detallar mucho y soy muy apretado para soltar dinero y comprarme los libros ya que por aqui estan bastante cariñosos... )_**

**_DIL NEVILLE OLIVER TURNER: Gracias por los comentarios, pero dejame decirte que me agradan mas los nombres originales que los latinoamericanos, de hecho aunque a veces el doblaje esta muy bueno, me choca que tenga tantos modismos mexicanos... Sin ofensa pero es que se apropian de un programa que supuestamente deberia ser en un castellano neutral. Y aunque algunas cosas quedan muy buenas (los comentarios de Nigel a veces sacan una buena carcajada). En ciertas ocaciones suelen ser muy regionales de mexico y solo las entiende el que vive alla. Como comentarios politicos o de alguna estrella popular del pais aludido. Y respecto a los nombres, disculpame pero es hasta algunos puntos algo casi evidente no el que es mas distinto es el de 2. Nigel-Mige Hoagie - tommy - Kuki - Kukie - Wally - Guero - y no me digas que no puedes reconocer a abby. _**

**_Con lo de la confucion de sexo... pues la verdad eso es porque en su mayoria si la poblacion de fanficion es femenina. Ademas de que la mayoria (no todos) los chicos se dedican a escribir LEmons o fictions casi meramente pornograficos o de sexo en su mayoria, estereotipando un poco a los ya esterotipados chicos XD. pero en fin que puedo decir... al final de cuenta siempre se aclara y descubre sorprendidas de que soy un chico... Incluso yo a veces por el nick confundo un sexo por otro. Muchos no leen bien mi nick y en vez de Wolfman... ven Woman... situacion que me a pasado mucho. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola, aqui regreso despues de lo que pareciera ser una eternidad, pero en fin estaba pasando por un bloqueo enorme, hasta ahora que pude escribir 3 capitulos de algunos de mis fics, en su mayoria KND y GRIM AND EVIL, los de TEEN TITANS tardaran un poco mas porque digamos, que aun trabajo en ellos.**_

_**Capitulo V**_

_**Reiniciando…**_

**- ¡A**presúrate o llegaremos tarde Nigel! – afirmo una joven de 15 años mientras corría a toda velocidad, a su lado un joven que aparentaba su misma edad miraba preocupado su reloj, mientras avanzaba a la par de su acompañante por entre los pasillos de la preparatoria.

El chico acelero un poco el paso y afirmo nervioso, - ¡Te dije que era una mala idea hacerlo antes de ir a clases! – guardo silencio por un instante, percatándose el doble sentido de lo que había surgido de su boca. Ella solo oculto su rostro de el, intentando no mirarle a la cara para esconder sus rosadas mejillas.

- ¡Discúlpame, pero si mal no recuerdo no te opusiste mucho cuando te lo propuse, así que ahora no me eches toda la culpa encima, solo porque estamos retrasados! – agrego sonriente la pelirroja mientras aceleraba el paso aun mas para dejar atrás a su muy avergonzado amigo. - ¡Fanny, te das cuenta de que nos están escuchando! no quiero que malinterpreten nuestra relación el primer día de clases en esta preparatoria. – enfatizo el joven calvo mientras se detenía bruscamente al ver que su compañera había disminuido abruptamente su velocidad hasta detenerse.

En su rostro podía observarse una rara mezcla de emociones, por una parte sus ojos reflejaban tristeza fundida con decepción, mientras que una punzante vena en la frente exclamaba claramente cuan enojada estaba por ese ultimo comentario. - ¿Qué acaso te avergonzaría que todos pensaran que somos algo mas que simples amigos? – exclamo en un tono frío y sereno, cosa que alarmo aun mas a su joven acompañante.

- No, no es eso a lo que me refiero, en realidad lo que si me avergüenza un poco es que ellos crean que bueno… tu y yo, ya sabes… tenemos ese "tipo" de relación. – afirmo tembloroso de escuchar su respuesta, mas ella simplemente había guardado silencio ante la aclaración de su mejor amigo, en su cara podía notarse que por fin había entendido claramente a que se refería su compañero de artes marciales. - ¡OH! Ahora entiendo, si… creo que tienes razón en eso Nigel, al menos debimos aclarar o comentar siquiera que solo practicábamos artes marciales – respondió serena mientras miraba sonrojada al aludido, ambos sabían que la charla anterior era fácil de malinterpretar, y ahora que se daban cuenta de que al sacarla a relucir estaban acompañados de múltiples estudiantes, su vergüenza simplemente aumento de rango.

Podían escuchar el chismorreo entre los chicos, mientras que las chicas se cuchicheaban entre ellas, emocionadas de escuchar el chisme de la semana. Bien la habían hecho, por fin ambos habían logrado estudiar en la misma preparatoria y en cuestión de segundos, habían creado una no muy agradable reputación entre el publico.

Los dos jóvenes decidieron seguir su camino intentando en vano ocultar su vergüenza detrás de sus libros, finalmente no tuvieron otra opción que guardarse su pena para mas tarde, por ahora lo mas importante era presentarse ante el director del lugar para informar su ingreso a la institución.

Lo que ambos no sabían, es que entre ese mar de miradas que estaban fijas en ellos, un par de ojos observaban sorprendidos la escena, su dueño aun no podía tragarse lo que había escuchado.

Un joven de cabello castaño, camiseta azul marino y un Jean caqui observaba atónito a su antiguo líder pasar frente a el sin siquiera reconocerlo. De hecho intento en vano hablarle y ver si en efecto ya no tenia memoria alguna de su amistad, pero la sorpresa de verlo hablando de "te dije que era una mala idea hacerlo" y "Cuando te lo propuse no te molesto" sus intenciones se vieron carcomidas por el desconcierto, eso; y un ligero dolor en el estomago al enterarse de que Nigel Uno, tenia ese "tipo" de relaciones con Fanny.

Camino en silencio por unos instantes, intentando en vano tragarse lo que había visto y escuchado, pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el efusivo e hiperactivo saludo de una de sus mejores amigas. -¡HOLA HOAGIE! – exclamo una joven de porte asiático y cabello tan negro como el petróleo.

- ¡Hola Kuki! – respondió el de cabello castaño intentando aun sin conseguirlo deglutir las nuevas noticias. De hecho ahora su mayor preocupación era el hecho de que su joven amiga estaba aferrada a el otorgándole un suave abrazo, mientras que su "novio aun en proceso de admitirlo" le miraba crudamente con ganas de matarlo tan solo por estar cerca de la chica. - ¡Je Je Hola Wally! – exclamo nervioso mientras se soltaba del agarre de la japonesa, trago saliva al verlo acercarse amenazante a el.

- ¡Wally amigo, sabes que solo es un abrazo cordial! esto no tiene porque llegar a mayores. – comento el joven de cabello castaño, y a través de sus lentes de vidrio amarillo podía verse claramente el nerviosismo expresado en su rostro. Al menos hasta que el rubio siguió de largo ante la pareja con un rumbo desconocido. Eso fue lo que mas nervioso puso al joven Gilligan.

No pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el aliento de la japonesa en su oreja, susurrando algo solo para ellos. - ¡Deja de decir idioteces y ven con nosotros, Abby quiere vernos! – expreso casi fría la adolescente asiática mientras rompía el abrazo tan bulliciosamente como lo hizo al comenzarlo. El joven de cabello castaño aun no podía creer que buena actriz era Kuki Sanban, ante todos no era mas que una chica hiperactiva, obsesionada mortalmente con los simios arco iris, pero a veces en algunas ocasiones podía llegar a ser tan fría como el hielo polar de ser necesario. El sabía que esta reunión sorpresa tenía que ver con la llegada de Nigel y Fanny al instituto, por lo que apresuro su paso en dirección de su jefa de comando y muy recientemente posible novia.

Los tres chicos caminaron como si nada por entre los pasillos, deteniéndose frente a una puerta corroída y sucia, identificada con un muy maltratado numero 5 en el vitral. Se adentraron al sucio armario a sabiendas de que era el único lugar sin vigilancia de toda la institución, y tal como Hoagie lo esperaba adentro se encontraba una flamante joven de piel morena, de unos 16 años, cabello largo y negro como el azabache, suelto y enrulado hasta casi llegar a sus caderas, usaba un ligero top, color azul oscuro que cubría lo esencial. Mientras que por debajo de su cintura podía apreciarse un holgado pantalón negro que daba claramente a conocer su pasión por el Hip-hop.

Por un momento se quedo embelezado viendo a su "novia no oficial" desconociendo que todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre el en estos momentos. Al menos no lo sabía hasta que la misma joven que estaba robándole el sueño golpeo su frente con el dedo índice intentando despertarlo de su trance. – ¡Ouch, eso duele Abigail! con cada día que transcurre, mas te pareces a tu hermana. – argumento algo ofuscado mientras acariciaba en vano el área atacada.

- A Numero 5 no le agrada que le compares con su hermana nene… existe mucha diferencia entre una traidora, y una Teen Next Door. – afirmo serena mientras examinaba nuevamente el lugar asegurándose de que no hubiese ninguna clase de "topo" escuchando en la puerta, la abrió ligeramente observando los pasillos que aparentaban estar bajo una tensa normalidad.

- Si mal no recuerdo, tenemos unos 15 minutos antes de que el conserje regrese a su oficina y nos encuentre aquí, traje la botella para fingir que solo nos besábamos. – Afirmo la japonesa mientras picara guiñaba uno de sus ojos a su "aun por confirmar" novio. El cual solo bufo por lo bajo girando su rostro en dirección a su líder, intentando ocultar sin lograrlo su sonrojo. Hoagie se carcajeo al enterarse de la verdadera razón del mal humor de Wallabe, su corazón se calmo en gran medida al ver que no estaba enojado porque Kuki siempre le otorgara un abrazo de oso cada vez que lo veía, sino que simplemente tras una cara de malo y una rabia aparentemente incontrolable, se encontraba un chico tímido e introvertido que temía mostrar sus sentimientos en publico.

- Numero 5 acaba de enterarse de que nuestro antiguo líder, acaba de unirse a nuestra preparatoria y mas sorpresivo aun, junto con numero 86. – agrego calmada la morena del grupo. Los demás solo afirmaron con el rostro mientras miraban serios la situación, ninguno de ellos esperaba que dos operativos de-comisionados aun tuviesen un lazo tan fuerte como para conservar una amistad que se supone, debía haber sido completamente olvidada.

La morena por su parte solo bajo la cabeza por un segundo, situación que no paso desapercibida ante los ojos de halcón de su asiática amiga, quien simplemente se guardo el comentario para si misma, esperando luego hablar a solas con su ahora líder de escuadrón.

- Bien chicos esto es lo que haremos, 2 y 3 ustedes serán los señuelos, intenten ganarse la confianza de Numero 1 y 86 a como de lugar, mientras tanto numero 5 y numero 4 tienen una misión que cumplir en el cuarto de mi hermana, creo que podré encontrar algo jugoso en su diario si nos dirigimos a la casa de numero 5 en estos momentos. – afirmo algo insatisfecha de admitir que aun pertenecía al comando de Cree.

- Al terminar las clases, nos encontraremos todos en casa de Hoagie, no es buena idea reunirnos todos en casa de Numero 5, sospecho que incluso mi cuarto esta viciado de "topos espías" mi hermana no confía mucho en mi desde que la persuadí de no reclutar a Nigel a cambio de mi estadía. – agrego la chica mientras daba la señal de partida para salir disparados del lugar ahora que faltaban apenas unos minutos para el primer timbre de clases.

Los chicos solo afirmaron con un rostro serio pensando firmemente en sus movimientos, emergiendo del armario del conserje justo cuando los pasillos se vaciaran de jóvenes curiosos que pudiesen malinterpretar su "estadía" en este lugar.

El timbre sonó de inmediato, despejando a una gran masa de estudiantes de los pasillos, otorgándoles por fin esa oportunidad que tanto esperaban para salir disparados en dirección a sus misiones correspondientes. Después de todo cuanto tardarían dos operativos en traer un diario...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El tiempo transcurrió y el primer día de clases finalizo "sin" contratiempo alguno para dos estudiantes en particular. Que emergían notoriamente avergonzados de las instalaciones en vista de los rumores que circulaban de su supuesta "relación adulta".

- Bueno Nigel, creo que nos tomara algo de tiempo acostumbrarnos a ignorar los comentarios, pero por ahora lo único que debe preocuparnos es el hecho de que dentro de dos meses comenzara el campeonato estadal de artes marciales, tenemos que practicar lo mas posible para quedar entre los mejores. – afirmo algo emocionada la pelirroja mientras lanzaba algunas patadas al aire, su compañero sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse un poco extraño en estos momentos. Por mas que lo intentaba no podía sacarse esa terrible imagen de su cabeza, situación que no paso desapercibida para su mejor amiga.

- Aun te molesta que piensen que tú y yo… tú sabes. – pregunto tímida de saber la respuesta, aun cuando ella misma sabia el porque de esa timidez repentina. Mas la respuesta que recibió no era la que esperaba en estos instantes. – En realidad, no es eso lo que me incomoda Fanny, es que últimamente tengo… algunos "problemitas" por solucionar con mi entrenadora personal.- argumento pensativo el joven de acento británico.

Por su parte la chica de descendencia irlandesa no pudo evitar pensar lo mismo, sus instintos mas íntimos le gritaban a todo pulmón que algo estaba terriblemente mal con la entrenadora personal de su mejor amigo. Pero ella había aprendido a ignorar esas extrañas corazonadas, de alguna forma le hacían sentir "paranoica". Sabía que de ocurrir algo de gravedad, Nigel no vacilaría en contarle de ello, mas aun así, esa entrenadora personal la había localizado el mismo Benedit Uno, patrocinador del evento de Artes marciales a desarrollarse, y familiar cercano de su mejor amigo¿que podría estar mal?

- ¡Olvidémonos de esos malos augurios Nigel! posiblemente tan solo son los nervios por estar a punto de participar en algo de tal magnitud, por favor es tu propio tío quien la contrato, no creo que ocurra algo malo estando tu familia involucrada no crees. - afirmo serena la pelirroja, intentando a como diese lugar cambiar el ambiente dubitativo que estaba formándose entre ellos. El por su parte solo sonrió al verla intentar levantar su animo, después de todo por alguna razón le agradaba el hecho de estar acompañado por ella.

Su presencia de alguna forma llenaba un vació que torturaba su corazón, aun conociendo las consecuencias, se acerco rápidamente a ella y le entrego un suave beso en la mejilla. Sorprendiéndola de improvisto y dejando su rostro casi tan rojo como su cabello por su acción. – ¡Je, eso es por darme ánimos… pecas! – al terminar su frase puso sus pies en polvorosa, intentando así ganar una distancia segura de su compañera. Que enojada ante el sobrenombre y aparentemente por el inesperado beso, emprendía enfurecida una férrea persecución mientras gritaba molesta a los cuatro vientos. - ¡NIGEL UNO, TE VOY A MATAR! –

Pero esta situación que se suponía un dulce momento privado entre amigos, no paso desapercibido para un par de chicas que se miraban aun incrédulas por lo que acababan de presenciar.

- ¡No puedo creer como ha cambiado! – afirmo Kuki mientras intentaba en vano contener su sonrojo ante la escena. A su lado se encontraba su líder que miraba incrédula la situación, en sus ojos podía observarse una clara muestra de decepción mezclada con tristeza. – Si, ha cambiado mucho… me alegro por el. – afirmo calmada mientras emprendía su caminata en dirección a la casa de Hoagie

Comprendiendo lo que acababa de suceder, una emocionada japonesa aceleraba el paso alcanzando a su líder y haciéndole notar algo en "especifico" que acaba de ocurrir. - ¡Sabes que acabas de hablar en primera persona no es así! – afirmo orgullosa de que su mejor amiga no pudiese ahora ocultar bajo ninguna circunstancia, el error que había cometido ante ella. Abigail solo dio un respingo al sentirse ahora atrapada con las guardias bajas y detuvo su caminar pensando como salir de este embrollo.

- Abby¿Por qué no eres mas honesta contigo misma? Has estado castigándote desde hace mucho tiempo con esto, sabes cuanto sufrió cuando supuestamente te habías marchado. – agrego la japonesa mientras activaba sin que nadie se diese cuenta, un pequeño aparato en su muñeca que les envolvía con una gran burbuja de energía que aparentemente, les otorgaba privacidad de cualquier oído curioso u artefacto de espionaje.

- ¡Eso no evito que se fuera con ella! jamás intento recuperarme, de hecho su relación aparentemente inicio casi inmediatamente después de que me "de-comisionasen" cuando en realidad pertenecía a los TND, lo único que hizo fue intentar olvidarse de mi a como diese lugar, y esos esfuerzos lo llevaron a donde esta. – agrego entristecida la morena mientras se abría a la única que conocía su secreto.

La menor de la pareja, solo pudo escuchar eso por unos instantes antes de tomar la palabra nuevamente, - ¡Puede que sea verdad! pero debes entender que tu partida fue dolorosa para todos nosotros, además para aquel entonces ninguno de nosotros conocía a los TND, no sabíamos que fingías ser nuestro enemigo para inmiscuirte al espionaje en la mansión de padre. Lo que el hizo fue lo mas lógico en aquel momento, además… tu habías aceptado ser la novia de numero 2, sin desearlo le diste mas motivos para intentar olvidarte, se que estando en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo. – argumento intranquila la joven asiática, sabia que no era para nada fácil lo que estaba cruzando su líder.

Abigail levanto su rostro reconociendo la verdad en sus palabras, ella misma había contribuido a que Nigel tomara esas decisiones, su dolor lo llevo a los brazos de Francine, luego su amor por ella le llevo a tomar una decisión impulsiva y saltar al de-comisionamiento junto con Fanny, de haberle dicho mucho antes, posiblemente Nigel seria ahora parte de su equipo junto con los muchachos.

- Abby, tienes que dejar que las cosas fluyan, últimamente tu relación con Hoagie se ha vuelto… oh para que mentirte, ustedes se gustan mutuamente, no pueden negarlo, pero es solo eso… atracción, no veo amor en sus vidas. - Afirmo Kuki mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de su compañera, entregándole toda su comprensión en estos momentos de duda.

- Pero así tienen que ser las cosas, tengo que grabarme en mi cabezota que Nigel no recuerda nada acerca de mi, que debo enfocarme en sacar adelante mi relación con numero 2, y olvidarme del pasado… además si los rumores son ciertos… - La chica de piel morena no pudo concluir sus palabras debido a la mirada acusadora de su acompañante. - ¿Qué? – pregunto curiosa de saber porque Kuki parecía decepcionada de alguna forma por lo que estaba por decir.

- Antes de que digas algo, tengo dos cosas que decir, Si, es una lastima que exista la posibilidad de que Numero 1 tenga ese tipo de relación con Numero 86, pero son cosas de la edad. Incluso yo he estado cerca de llegar a ese punto… - Esta vez fue Abigail quien impidió continuar a la japonesa.

- Demasiada información, y me malinterpretaste, no era a esos rumores a los que me refería, si estoy en lo cierto, este nuevo Nigel puede estar ocultando algunas sorpresas desagradables bajo la manga. – afirmo entristecida la chica de piel morena, llamando así la atención de su escucha. - ¿De que estas Hablando? – argumento inquisitiva de saber que había descubierto su líder en la reciente misión.

Abigail simplemente bajo la cabeza y exclamo con tristeza lo que había descubierto. – Nigel esta recibiendo clases privadas de artes marciales con… Cree. – esta noticia tomo a la japonesa desprevenida, no podía imaginarse combatiendo en contra de su antiguo líder, mucho menos a su mejor amiga alzando algún tipo de arma con tal de arrestar a su antiguo amor. – ¿Pero, acaso esta intentando reclutarlo para los Ninjadolescentes? –

Exclamo Kuki mientras esperaba ansiosa una respuesta a su inquietud, Abigail apretó sus puños en señal de molestia y repugnancia ante lo que había descubierto recientemente.

- ¡No! – exclamo enojada mientras intentaba olvidar lo que había descubierto en el diario de su familiar.

- ¿Entonces, que puede ser tan malo? - la menor de las chicas no pudo terminar, las palabras se quedaron en su garganta al ver que de los ojos de su compañera, emergían gruesas lágrimas de rencor mezcladas con una profunda decepción.

Intento hablar pero no pudo, Abigail había dicho algo que nunca podría haber imaginado de Cree.

- Creo que mi hermana… esta abusando de Nigel -

_**Continuara…**_

**_Aqui respondere los reviews... y saben estoy con deseos de pasar estas historias a ingles, si algun lector se ofrece a darme una mano amiga... se lo agradeceria mucho._**

**_Kitsune1818: Bueno eso es cierto, jejeje deberia dejarte leer solo la mitad de los capitulos para asi al menos asegurar un review fijo al final JAJAJAJAJAJA. Espero te agrade el capitulo y me dejes una franca opinion como siempre._**

**_Rossy: Bueno de nada, es un placer responder aun cuando aparentemente esta contra las reglas... y mi desagrado hacia lizzie, bueno me agrada compartirlo, pero debo explicar (aunque creo ya lo hize en algunas ocaciones pasadas) No es porque sea gordita, no tiene nada de malo su condicion fisica, lo que me molesta es su personalidad, lo manipuladora y malcriada que es. Simplemente no puedo soportarla en ese aspecto. _**

**_Y con lo del doblaje, en realidad no esta mal como dije antes, me ha sacado unas carcajadas como no tienen idea, pero tambien practicamente viendo las voces originales, y comparandoles. Pues senti desfigurados a los personajes... Nigel paso a ser un "Creido Luis Miguel" cuando al parecer es un chico bastante educado y reservado. Abby se le quito la gracia del hablar en 3 persona, pocas veces lo hace... Wallabe no habla muy bien el ingles... por lo que si se traduciera al español deberia al menos hablarlo medio mal intentando en algo emular este detalle. Y por como si nada, casi todos ellos son nacidos en un pais extrangero, por lo que poseen un ligero acento, ya sea ingles, frances, australiano o japones... A veces soy detallista y que les quitaran esos detalles me choco al enterarme. Espero te agrade el capitulo._**

**_olekki: Pues si la verdad es que la mayoria de los fics estan ubicados sobre 3/4... y sobre la imagen... busca en deviantart 1/86 si mal no recuerdo por alli aparecen alguna que otra imagen, y la imagen de ella con el como un simioracoiris, Y que puedo decirte, siempre me gusta dejar con una sorpresa las cosas. El porque Nigel no quedo para los TND es simple, los celos de 362 en el ultimo capitulo le condujo a que el intentara olvidar todo acerca de Fanny para ella poder conquistarlo. Fanny previendo esto fue que decidio traicionar a los KND para conquistar luego a Nigel. (en la adolescensia nuestra inexperiencia y poca fe nos lleva a cometer muchas malas movidas). Aqui ellos conservan una amistad a pesar de todo, (y para dolor de abby) mas las cosas han cambiado con los años y pues, Nigel esta ocultando bastantes secretos ahora. Je tendras que seguir leyendo para conocerlos mejor._**

**_Jazzfive: Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review, pero debo decirte que el drama aun no termina, jejeje el suspenso aun continua y aun quedan mas cosas por suceder y descubrirse. Espero que este capitulo llene tus espectativas..._**

**_Por cierto a quienes estan leyendo Welcome To The Darkside, pues ahora es que llegan sorpresas un poco mas "grandes" de las que estan sucediendo por aca. Les esperan unas cuantas sorpresas inesperadas. _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dato curioso, aumentare el Rate de la historia porque la maldad ya comenzo a salirseme de las escalas. (se sintio tan... bien escribir estos capitulos... jeje THE EVIL FEED ME... Muajaja ja ja ja ... ja)**_

**_Otro dato curioso que tengo que decirles, al principio habia escrito dos capitulos de Crecer Duele, lo mismo con Welcome To The Dark Side, pero en vista de que la verdad hubiese sido demasiada maldad dejar incompletos (al comienzo son platicas que ligeramente se apartan de la historia, mas bien me di cuenta que hasta se parecen mis pensamientos impresos... esperen un minuto... ya lo son... ya que para hacer la historia primero tuve que pensarla...) en fin, este es un capitulo LARGO el mas largo que he escrito para esta historia (wttds es mas largo aun creo, o es al revez) _**

**_Tambien si estan leyendo las dos historias simultaneamente, notaran bastantes similitudes, y esto se debe a una razon muy practica. (Si mal no recuerdan les habia dicho en un comienzo que creado una sola historia, me surgieron tantas ideas que tuve que dividirlas en dos historias, que en un principio son casi la misma cosa, pero con un desenvolvimiento diferente. Mas en este capitulo notaran varias similitudes, tanto en desenvolvimiento como en dialogos. De hecho las dos comienzan rapidamente a entrar en su faceta de. "Culebron Venezolano" Ya que al parecer, el drama esta en mis genes. (toche no pude nacer ruso, aleman... Hungaro... noooo tuve que nacer Venezolano... ojala fuese hawaiano TwT. Pero en fin Disfruten... jejeje)_**

_**Capitulo VI**_

_**Charlas sobre el sexo - rememorando el pasado. **_

**S**u cuerpo tembló ante lo que acababa de escuchar de boca de su compañera, no podía creer que de todas las personas en el universo, Cree Lincoln estuviese en estos momentos abusando de alguien menor que ella.

- ¡Que… tipo de abuso Abby! – pregunto con cierto grado de timidez a la morena, como si tuviese miedo de enterarse de la verdad. Su líder en cambio no pudo evitar ver en el rostro de la japonesa, una ansiedad desbordante por conocer el significado de lo que acababa de pronunciar.

- Me refiero al abuso físico Kuki, dudo mucho que mi hermana tenga la inteligencia para derrotar a Nigel mentalmente. – afirmo algo enojada la morena mientras le hacia señas a su camarada de que debían al menos tomar asiento mientras discutían el asunto. La chica asiática por su parte solo se sonrojo monstruosamente mientras volteaba desesperada en la dirección por la cual su antiguo compañero se había marchado. – Pobre Nigel, perder la virginidad de esa manera no es muy lindo. – afirmo entristecida Kuki, mientras su acompañante simplemente saltaba de sorpresa ante lo que había escuchado, no esperaba que la conversación tomase estos rumbos al menos no tan pronto.

- ¡KUKI! Que demonios dices, porque últimamente tomas todo del lado equivocado, a veces hasta te confundo con un chico. – exclamo sonrojada la morena mientras tomaba asiento, necesitaba respirar después del susto que le había entregado su camarada. La aludida por su parte solo miro con incredulidad a su líder mientras tomaba asiento a su lado para esperar la típica reprimenda diaria. – ¿Que sucede contigo Kuki? últimamente pareciera que solo piensas en sexo, sexo y más sexo, ya entiendo porque Wally siempre anda como un tomate cuando esta a tu lado. Prácticamente lo estas torturando a diario con sus hormonas. – Abigail miro seriamente a su camarada, realmente tenia que ponerle un freno a su amiga antes de que cometiera un grave error en su vida.

Pero la sonrisa en su rostro le decía que esta chica sabia lo que hacia, y que probablemente estaba gozando de lo lindo atosigándole. – Abby, eres muy inocente como para tener 16 años, no puedo creer que aun reacciones como una niña pequeña ante la mera mención de la palabra sexo. – exclamo con simplicidad mientras veía entretenida como la piel morena de su amiga ahora se tornaba ligeramente rosada, al menos hasta que escucho el reproche de la joven.

- Eso es porque aun me considero demasiado joven como para pensar en ESE TIPO DE COSAS. – reclamo enojada al ver que no lograba llegar a un punto lógico, o al menos de entendimiento con su mejor amiga. – Por el amor de Dios Kuki, eres la menor del grupo, apenas tienes 14 años y estas hablando como una mujer de 21. NO ES NORMAL. – afirmo seria mientras intentaba meterle algo de cordura en la cabeza a su testaruda compañera.

- ¡Define normal! – respondió la joven asiática mientras balanceaba alegre un pie sobre el concreto, sacando aun mas de quicio a su acompañante por lo que decidió explicar las cosas antes de que se entablase una guerra de "yo tengo la razón". Aclaro su garganta esclareciéndole que estaba por hablar en esos momentos, la morena solo le observo atenta esperando a ver que excusa o razón le otorgaba para tratar del tema del sexo con tanta confianza.

- ¿Antes que digas algo Abby, siendo hija de un doctor debes conocer mucho sobre el cuerpo humano, o al menos lo que te ha interesado conocer, o me equivoco? – Pregunto curiosa la japonesa mientras su acompañante respondía – ¡Por supuesto, es por eso que intento aclararte!… - la morena no pudo terminar lo que deseaba comentar, una mano sobre sus labios le impedían proseguir.

-¡Entonces debes saber muy bien, que la principal causa de embarazo en adolescentes es la falta de información sobre el tema! – exclamo firme mientras miraba directamente a su rostro a la joven frente a ella. - ¡Si… tienes razón! - Abigail respondió serena mientras tomaba lentamente conciencia de lo que le comentaba su camarada.

- Entiéndeme Abby, ambas procedemos de distintas culturas, y a pesar de que vivimos en el mismo país, nuestros padres nos han entregado una educación muy distinta a la que recibimos de nuestros compañeros y profesores. Mis padres me han enseñado absolutamente todo lo que tengo que saber con respecto al sexo, aprendí de ellos a no mirarlo como un Tabú, sino como un aspecto normal de la naturaleza humana. Pero eso si, también me han dejado en claro las consecuencias y responsabilidades que conlleva el acto en si. Conozco muy bien que no es solo, "abrir las piernas y darle la bienvenida al chico que mas te guste" por mas rudo o vulgar que suene. – la joven guardo silencio por un instante mientras tomaba aire para proseguir, volteo ligeramente a observar a su acompañante que parecía ahora mas calmada, por lo que decidió continuar.

- Es un dato científico que hasta tu debes conocer, que el ser humano es una criatura juguetona en estos ámbitos, de hecho, por Dios observa lo que nos rodea, vivimos en una sociedad altamente sexual. Puedes verlo en todas partes, en cada objeto de moda en el planeta. Es parte de nosotros, no podemos negarlo, incluso los niños se sienten atraídos por este acto, claro en un nivel completamente distinto. Siempre existe esa curiosidad de conocer "como" es el chico o la chica. – intento proseguir pero una mano en sus labios impedía que continuase, al menos por los momentos. – Ok, entiendo lo que quieres decir pero por el amor del cielo REDUCELO, por un minuto casi creí que estaba hablando con mi padre. – Comento sonriente la morena afirmando en su rostro que se encontraba mas relajada al conocer la madurez de su amiga en el asunto.

- Jejeje, De acuerdo… lo que intento decir es que, conozco mis límites, y se que los conozco porque he aprendido de alguien de confianza sobre el asunto. El error no es hablar del sexo, sino ignorarlo y avanzar a ciegas sobre un campo minado. El desconocimiento del mismo nos lleva a la curiosidad, de la curiosidad se pasa a la búsqueda de la "verdad" y de esa búsqueda es cuando se pasa al campo de prueba. Que es donde por lo general suceden los errores irreparables. Para resumirlo todo, el conocimiento nos hará sabios mientras que la ignorancia nos llevara a la perdición. – Kuki cerró los ojos por un instante intentando tomar aire después de sus palabras, no podía creer de hecho que tales frases hubiesen surgido de ella. Se sentía satisfecha de su conocimiento, al menos hasta que observo el rostro de Abigail Lincoln. – ¿Sucede algo Abby? - pregunto curiosa al ver la cara seria de su compañera.

- ¡Sucede mucho Kuki! Mira, primeramente quiero decirte que, me siento muy orgullosa de lo que has dicho, mas aun del conocimiento que posees del tema. Pero… - Cerro sus ojos por un segundo mientras pensaba bien sus frases a escoger. - ¿Pero que, Abby? – pregunto inquisitiva la menor de la pareja.

- ¡Pero este discurso, solo me demostró que conoces la mitad del asunto Kuki! Como tu mejor amiga, me enorgullece mucho el conocimiento que tienes sobre el tema en cuestión, de hecho es mucho mas del que yo creí pudieses conocer. Y por ello me disculpo, no debí menospreciarte de esa manera, mas ahora que te escucho me has confirmado aun mas mis temores sobre ti. – comento serena la morena mientras veía a su amiga abrir los ojos incrédula ante sus palabras. - ¡Pero, porque te preocupas tanto Abigail, tu misma has visto cuanto conozco del tema! No creo que… - La menor fue rápidamente interrumpida por su líder, que aprovechaba sus palabras para demostrar su punto con claridad. – HE allí tu error, tu CREES tenerlo todo controlado, pero la verdad solo es la mitad del asunto, recuerda que el sexo no solo te involucra a ti misma, sino a un ser extra para completar el acto. – comento seria la joven de cabello ondulado que se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras de su escucha. - ¡No si estas aburrida y tienes buena imaginación! – le tomo unos segundos procesar adecuadamente el significado correcto de esas palabras, por lo que al digerirlas apropiadamente una carcajada nerviosa y cómplice se noto en su rostro. – Hablaremos de la masturbación luego… Y EN UN AMBIENTE MAS PRIVADO. – No pudo evitar exaltarse al ver que de la nada había confesado a su camarada algo que se suponía solo una amiga MUY, o mejor dicho DEMASIADO intima debería saber. – Ejem… lo que intento decirte es que, ese exceso de confianza te puede meter en problemas Kuki, puedes profesar que conoces mucho, pero en este mundo existen seres que tienen mucho mas conocimiento que tu, incluso MAS experiencia en el asunto. -

La japonesa dejo de carcajearse por un instante al sentirse atrapada por su compañera, en un principio no supo como interpretar la información, por lo que pregunto curiosa. – A que te refieres Abigail. – la aludida por su parte supo con regocijo que por fin había sido tomada en serio por su compañera, que escuchaba atenta sus palabras.

Aclaro la garganta y prosiguió. – Kuki, hasta los momentos has tenido mucha suerte, Wally es un chico encantador, idiota como ninguno, pero encantador. De todo corazón espero que su relación avance hasta su adultez, incluso que ambos puedan casarse y tener hijos. Pero nada en esta vida puede darse por sentado. – callo por un instante al ver que su compañera había dado un pequeño respingo ante la mera mención de "nada puede darse por sentado" que conllevo a la predecible pregunta de. - ¿A que te refieres? – por parte de la joven asiática.

Abigail sonrió ligeramente y tomo una pequeña bocanada de aire para proseguir con su conversación. – Digo que, nunca se sabe Kuki, en unos años puede que aparezca otro chico que haga temblar tu mundo, o una chica en el caso de Wally, HA NO… no te exaltes, ES UNA PROBABILIDAD, no un HECHO, que saque a relucir esto no significa que sucederá, solo el tiempo dirá como serán las cosas Kuki. En el transcurso de tu vida, conocerás a muchas personas, algunas de ellas te agradaran, otras no por lógica, pero también conocerás personas que te atraerán, y mucho. Hasta el punto de hacerte dudar de tu relación actual. – Observo atenta a su escucha para ver con claridad que su mejor amiga estaba por lanzarle una pregunta obvia. - ¿Como lo sabes? – sonrió al escucharla, no podía negar que veía venir la pregunta, pero era lo mas lógico en estos casos, se hubiese preocupado de no haberla escuchado. – Puede que 2 años te parezcan una miseria, a simple vista se podría decir no es tanta la distancia que tenemos, pero la realidad es otra. Veras tu apenas estas entrando en la punta de iceberg, los chicos que te rodean apenas están comenzando a conocer el mundo de los adultos, por lo que es lógico siempre te encuentres con proposiciones incomodas y algo mas.

Mas a medida que avanzan los años, y los grados estudiantiles, empieza a aparecer con mayor frecuencia un factor que creo ya debes estar sintiendo con fuerza. "La presión". – miro a su escucha afirmar con su rostro, sabia que mas que nadie ella debía estar sintiendo la puja externa del mundo y la sociedad.

- Los chicos a tu alrededor parecieran siempre estar avanzando mas que tu, y para no quedarte atrás o excluida del grupo, intentas estar a su nivel, comienzas a sentir la presión de tus "amigas" o conocidos sobre tus gustos, lo que haces y hasta vistes. Incluso se llega al punto de arrastrarte a estar con determinados sujetos en pos de la "popularidad" – Guardo silencio por un rato mientras miraba al suelo por unos instantes, Kuki había observado claramente esta reacción, - ¡Habla la voz de la experiencia! – Al darse cuenta de sus palabras se llevo las manos a la boca intentando ocultar su vergüenza, eso había sonado demasiado sarcástico para el momento.

Pero Abigail no lo había interpretado de esa manera, - La verdad si, conozco esa presión, yo misma la estoy viviendo. Todos la vivimos al llegar a cierta edad, de hecho la vivimos toda la vida, solo que a distintos niveles, por ejemplo¿recuerdas a Alicia una de mis compañeras de clase? – pregunto seria la morena mientras su joven escucha intentaba rememorar a la chica. – ¿Que no era la chica obsesionada con Avatar The last Airbender? – respondió curiosa.

- ¡HEY es una buena serie! Y si es ella. – Comento entristecida Abigail, - Es algo cruel usarla como ejemplo, pero no puedo conseguir algo mas adecuado para nuestra conversación, veras, muchos de mis compañeros no respetaban su abierto fanatismo por las series animadas, por lo que continuamente se burlaban de ella y tendían a menospreciarla, yo tendía a apoyarla ya que no veo nada de malo con sus gustos, es cuestión de gente ignorante el criticar a otro por lo que le agrade. Tal vez la odiaban porque tenia el coraje de admitir algo que ellos mismos no se atrevían a confesar, pero ese no es el asunto a tratar, a pesar de mi apoyo, ella deseaba destacarse entre los demás como toda persona. Intento "amoldarse" a los gustos de los demás para calzar mejor en la sociedad. Se junto con las personas equivocadas, y a pesar de que ella poseía un conocimiento símil al tuyo en lo que a sexo se refiere, cayó victima de los encantos de un chico mayor que ella, una cosa llevo a la otra, no pudo interpretar bien las cosas, se dejo manipular ciegamente por el chico, después de todo el tenia mucha mas experiencia que ella en estos asuntos. Se confió demasiado en su palabra y termino acostándose con el. La relación duro hasta que el descubrió que estaba embarazada. – Kuki no pudo evitar dar un pequeño suspiro ante lo que escuchaba, en su rostro se podía ver claramente su preocupación, por lo que Abigail no dudo en otorgarle un suave abrazo para reconfortarla de todo temor posible mientras afirmaba. – Ella es ella, tu eres tu, que ella halla cometido esos errores no significa que tu los cometerás, como dijiste antes, El conocimiento nos hará sabios, mientras que la ignorancia solo nos lleva a la perdición, pero déjame agregar algo mas a esas sabias palabras, No solo la ignorancia nos puede llevar a la perdición, sino la confianza y el orgullo, muchas cosas pueden enceguecernos de la verdad, solo debes confiar en tus amigos y en tus padres cuando las cosas parecieran no tener solución. – Apretó un poco mas su abrazo mientras sonreía consigo misma y afirmaba picaramente. – El medidor de cursilerías acaba de estallar por mis palabras hermana. – La joven escucha soltó una ligera carcajada, al menos sabia que podía confiar en su amiga aun en los momentos menos esperados.

- ¡Al final esta conversación me ha ayudado mucho, pero la verdad es que nos desviamos del tema principal! – afirmo seria Kuki mientras miraba atenta a su acompañante. De hecho pudo sentir un ligero temblor en el brazo de la morena, al menos el brazo que aun le sujetaba.

- Si, tenía la esperanza de que olvidaras ese asunto, tal vez estoy exagerando las cosas, quizás Cree sabia que tarde o temprano intentaría leer su diario personal, por lo que exagero algunos detalles. – Exclamo seria mientras se separaba ligeramente de su mejor amiga, algo en la conducta de Nigel le indicaba que existían probabilidades de que fuera cierto.

- ¡Pregunto de nuevo¿Que tipo de abuso? – comento seria Kuki mientras miraba atenta a su compañera que aun no podía creer que le preguntase semejantes cosas, por lo que la asiática continuo sus palabras. – Creo que tus miedos te están encegueciendo amiga, cuando te pregunto que tipo de abuso lo hago porque la definición de "Abuso" se aplica a muchas cosas. – Abigail al escuchar estas palabras dio un pequeño respingo al ver que su compañera tenia razón. Sus celos de inmediato le habían arrastrado a interpretar los abusos como sexuales. Se calmo por un segundo y rememoro lo que había leído en el pequeño libro, mas aun así lo único que se le venia a la cabeza eran las imágenes de su hermana en situaciones inapropiadas con _**su**_ Nigel. – Puede que tengas razón, quizás solo lo esta maltratando en los entrenamientos, aprovechando su experiencia para golpearlo un poco o magullarlo, después de todo siempre tienen que estar prácticamente encima del otro cuando practican artes marciales. – afirmo seria mientras se levantaba del banquillo.

- Es posible, Nigel al final de cuentas es un chico orgulloso, debe estar ocultándolo o actuando como si nada malo ocurriese porque le avergüenza que se enteren que una chica lo esta moliendo a golpes. – comento Kuki mientras se levantaba del banquillo y miraba su reloj y se exaltaba al ver la hora. - ¡POR DIOS! TENEMOS 2 HORAS DE RETRASO. – Exclamo asustada al darse cuenta que de la nada, mientras conversaban el tiempo se había esfumado, ahora estaban seguramente en problemas con los chicos por dejarlos plantados en la casa de Hoagie.

- Tranquila, ese no es un problema, de quien debemos preocuparnos son de nuestros benefactores, Abby cree que deben estar bastante enojados por nuestra desaparición. Mientras que los chicos deben estar jugando videojuegos como siempre. – Comento calmada la líder del grupo mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a su casa.

- Ahhhh, me gustaba más cuando me hablabas en primera persona, aunque debo admitir que comenzaba a extrañarte jeje. – Exclamo Kuki alcanzándole de inmediato y siguiendo entretenida su camino, sujetando la mano de su camarada y afirmando seriamente sus deseos. - ¡Espero que solo sea paranoia lo que acabamos de discutir, no me agrada la idea de tu hermana propasándose con Numero 1! – comento algo asustada la joven Samban, logrando llamar así la atención de su líder. – Eso es imposible. – respondió seria la morena logrando tomar desprevenida a su escucha.

- A que te refieres, pero si tu misma acabas de… - Kuki no pudo continuar sus palabras, de nuevo un par de dedos habían impedido que continuase su platica. – Si, se lo que dije, pero tienes que acostumbrarte que, Numero 1 ya no existe. El se fue cuando perdió todos sus recuerdos de los KND. Posiblemente para siempre, ahora quien esta sufriendo no es nuestro agente, sino nuestro amigo, Nigel Uno. -

Kuki analizo atenta sus palabras entendiendo la verdad en ella, afirmo con su rostro y desactivo el aparato en su muñeca, logrando así darle un descanso al artefacto que salvaguardaba sus conversaciones de cualquier escucha, sea humano, animal o tecnológico.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**S**u cuerpo callo brusco en el suelo gracias al movimiento de la joven, intentaba levantarse pero algo se lo impedía. Trato de separarse de tal contacto, pero ella se lo negaba, un movimiento en falso y en su entrepierna habrían castañas molidas.

Alzo la vista algo temeroso y sonrojado de semejante contacto, frente a Nigel Uno se encontraba su tutora personal, Cree Lincoln, que pisaba la entrepierna de su GI con su pie desnudo. En su rostro se podía notar un rasgo de satisfacción al jugar con el de esta manera.

- ¡Que sucede Uno, acaso te molesta mi osadía! – En su rostro se forjo una sonrisa fría y desmedida, asustando de muerte al chico ante la posibilidad de que muy pronto conocería un dolor sumamente insufrible, sumado a la probabilidad de que jamás en su vida sentimental podría esperar el tener descendencia.

- ¡Sifu Cree! – Exclamo asustado el chico mientras miraba incrédulo a la joven frente a el, aun en su cabeza corría el miedo primal de perder a su descendencia por una muy bien ubicada patada. O mejor dicho, pisotón. Pero a decir verdad eso era tan solo la mitad del asunto, el sentirla tan cerca de su intimidad ocasionaba que su cuerpo actuase de formas inimaginables. Muy, muy dentro de él incluso le agradaba su contacto, por lo que lentamente comenzaba a manifestarse en el pantalón de su GI. Esto no paso desapercibido por ella, que sonreía complacida que aun podía dominar al mocoso con tan solo unos ligeros toques. Libero su entrepierna de su peligroso pie, sobretodo al ver que las cosas comenzaban a calentarse.

El al sentirse libre de su agarre, de inmediato se sentó con las rodillas apegadas a su pecho, en un intento inútil de ocultar su asuntito. Ella lo rodeo varias veces examinándole, aun muy dentro de ella no podía creer como se habían tornado las cosas entre los dos. Y todo a causa de un "ligero" accidente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**os dos se encontraban luchando como siempre, ella mantenía una estricta relación profesional con el mocoso, intrínsecamente lo odiaba y despreciaba como a nadie más en el mundo. Incluso le había enfermado el hecho de que Padre vulgarmente le obligara a entrenarlo y claro, inducirlo lentamente a la lucha en contra de los niños. Pero esa situación la había llevado a una gran contradicción, ella había prometido a su pequeña hermana que si se mantenía en las filas de los Ninjadolescentes, jamás intentaría nuevamente el reclutarlo.

Era extraño que ella intentara conservar su promesa con Crabigail, pero tarde o temprano tendría que ceder, es la furia de su hermana o la de Padre. Inexplicablemente nunca pudo a ciencia cierta confirmar cual de las dos le acarrearía más problemas. Por eso había decidido entrenarlo primero, y según sus progresos, decidir si valía la pena introducirlo en los Ninjadolescentes.

Karate do, Ninjutsu, en ambas el mocoso había progresado enormemente, de hecho pareciera que se le dieran naturalmente, su cuerpo aun recordaba lo que su memoria había olvidado. Quizás no era mala la idea de incluirlo en las filas de Padre, después de todo, podría ser hasta desmoralizante para los niños el tener que luchar en contra de unas de las leyendas de los KND, el ultra popular agente numero 1. Nada más y nada menos que el mismo hijo del ya de por si leyenda ZERO.

Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar cuando iniciaron las lecciones de Judo, una especialidad donde los cuerpos tienden a rozarse mucho el uno con el otro. Aun cuando por lo general lo que más se toca es el pecho del GI, donde claro se sujeta al oponente y se utiliza su propio peso y movimientos en su contra.

Al principio lo tomo como gajes del oficio, algunos roces de sus manos sobre sus pechos, era inevitable, después de todo a ella no le incomodaba que rozara, ya que sus pechos estaban cubiertos de una protección especial para evitar que sus gemelos fuesen lastimados por un certero golpe del chico. Era el equivalente a la copa de los chicos para su entrepierna.

Más ella comenzó a notar la timidez del joven aun cuando los roces eran insignificantes, el muy idiota insistía en mantener un código de moral y etiqueta para con cualquier chica, al principio lo encontró bastante anticuado, mas con el pasar del tiempo, parte de ella se sentía honrada al ver que en la definición del chico, ella merecía respeto a pesar del maltrato que le ofrecía a diario.

Y fue entonces que ocurrió el, "accidente".

En las continuas luchas en contra de los Mocosos del Barrio, ella había sido acorralada en medio de la oscuridad por un grupo de agentes desconocidos. Incluso podía jurar que los atacantes eran adolescentes y no un grupo de niños. Mas nunca pudo comprobarlo, el único resultado que obtuvo fue una muñeca y un tobillo lesionados. Imposibilitándole por un par de semanas luchar o entrenar al mocoso.

El tomo las noticias como unas pequeñas vacaciones, mostrándose incluso hasta desinteresado en saber como había logrado esas heridas, situación que a ella no le parecía extraña. El insistió en quedarse a entrenar en las "ruinas de su vieja casa del árbol" de hecho lo único que se conservaba era un inmenso salón que al parecer, el mismo había reconstruido en meses pasados, por supuesto sin tecnología alguna, solo la estructura.

Este acto motivo una gran cantidad de investigaciones, tanto por parte de los KND como por Padre, era demasiado sospechoso que de la nada el ganase interés en construir de nuevo una casa del árbol. Pero las indagaciones solo llevaron a descubrir que el chico solo deseaba un lugar privado donde pasar el tiempo. A nadie le importo que construyera su centro de entrenamientos, después de todo, la casa del árbol había sido completamente desmantelada y abandonada luego de la de-comisión de los agentes 3 y 4.

Esa noche Chad había ofrecido una fiesta cerca del vecindario del mocoso, yo gustosa había aceptado la oferta al enterarme que Maurice estaría presente en tal reventón. Gran error, por más tiempo que espere jamás hizo acto de presencia el chico de mis sueños. Intente acoplarme a la fiesta pero no era de mi agrado, mucho licor para mi gusto, no tenia nada en contra de la bebida si había responsabilidad de por medio. Pero las palabras, "control y responsabilidad" no encajaban en el nuevo vocabulario de Chad.

Sus amigos comenzaron a ponerse pesados, incluso hasta hostiles y agresivos cuando me negaba a sus insinuaciones. Por lo que decidí alejarme lo más posible del lugar antes de que sus amenazas se volviesen hechos. Hubiese podido irme acompañada, pero mis "amigas" decidieron darme la espalda cuando más las necesitaba. Les pareció demasiado anticuado de mi parte marcharme cuando las cosas "mejoraban".

Cometí mi primer error cuando decidí irme caminando sola, de hecho no me había dado cuenta de cuan avanzada estaba la noche, de haberlo sabido le hubiese incluso pedido ayuda a mi hermana. Que al menos me trajese una armadura BRA, para salir volando de este lugar.

Pero me confié, era la terrible Cree, antigua líder de los Ninjadolescentes y temible rival para cualquier mocoso que se atreviese a enfrentarme.

Al principio no me fue difícil el avanzar, renqueaba un poco pero podía llegar sin problemas a mi casa, estaba a tan solo cuatro cuadras de donde estaba la fiesta, ni mucho menos quería enfrentarme a la ira de mis padres por ir a una fiesta en semejantes condiciones. Al alejarme de la ruidosa celebración pude notar el sonido de pasos tras de mi. Al comienzo lo tome con calma, quizás era alguien conocido.

Voltee a cerciorarme y para mi desgano, eran un par de los idiotas que rechace en la fiesta, acelere mi paso al ver las expresiones serias en sus rostros, no me agradaban para nada las intenciones que reflejaban. Fue allí que cometí mi segundo error, me deje llevar por el pánico y acelere indiscriminadamente el paso, presionando mas mi lastimado tobillo. Unos pasos mas adelante el dolor me causo que cayera de bruces contra el suelo, ellos aprovecharon mi descuido.

Mi tercer error fue intentar luchar, eso les enojo aun mas, logrando que descendiera una gran cantidad de golpes sobre mi anatomía. No podía creerlo, yo la gran guerrera estaba siendo masacrada con facilidad por un par de camaradas de lucha. Temí lo peor cuando comenzaron a arrastrarme a la oscuridad de un callejón. Identifique claramente el lugar, era la entrada trasera a la casa del árbol. No se de donde saque las fuerzas para oponerme al par de idiotas y liberarme de su agarre, ignore el dolor que acosaba mi cuerpo y corrí todo lo que pude en dirección a la casa de Nigel, pude notar con alivio que una luz aun estaba encendida en el lugar. Grite asustada su nombre, rogando que el obsesivo chico aun estuviese despierto entrenando.

Fue allí que sentí mi cuerpo colisionar en contra de la cerca, uno de los mastodontes me había embestido con tal de detenerme, casi pierdo el conocimiento por el impacto, pero para mi suerte aun estaba despierta como para intentar oponerme a su ataque. No sabia porque demonios el ruido no atraía la atención de los vecinos. ¿Por que nadie se despertaba a verificar mis pedidos de auxilio?

Maldije a mi suerte al creer que ya se habían acostumbrado a los sonidos de una batalla al ser acosados a diario por luchas interminables entre niños y adultos. Me aterre cuando desgarraron mi vestido dejándome momentáneamente tan solo con mi ropa interior; Luche, arañe, golpee, patee, pero estaban consumidos por el deseo logrando que su fuerza se multiplicara.

Arrancaron mi Brasier que para mi desgracia, era uno común y corriente en vez de la fuerte armadura que había diseñado.

Subí mis brazos para impedir que vieran mi pecho descubierto, y fue allí que de la nada, alguien había llegado a brindarme ayuda cuando menos lo esperaba. Me aleje temerosa de que este nuevo samaritano solo estuviese buscando adherirse a la acción al verlo escaso de ropa. Pero para mi alivio mi "caballero en reluciente armadura" resulto ser nada más que Nigel Uno en ropa interior.

Suspire aliviada al ver como el mocoso se las había ingeniado para socorrerme mientras pateaba como todo un experto, me encontré de nuevo sonriendo como una mocosa al verlo moverse de tal manera solo por defenderme, me estremecí como una niña asustada cuando ellos lo arrojaron en contra de la pared con violencia. Casi hasta llore al verlo sangrar ligeramente por la nariz.

En sus ojos pude notar algo que jamás había podido, ira, mucha ira. Me quede sin habla al verlo embestir como un animal en contra de los sujetos. No pude evitar darme cuenta que mi corazón palpitaba salvajemente ante esta nueva visión de mi alumno y antiguo enemigo. No pude evitar sentirme atraída a la versión salvaje de Nigel Uno.

Suspire suavemente cuando se acerco peligroso hacia mi, incluso cuando me sentía amenazada por su presencia no podía dejar de mirarle, el tomo mis desgarradas ropas del suelo y me las ofreció con gentileza. Acepte su oferta de inmediato al recordar que no estaba "apropiadamente cubierta". El ofreció llamar a la policía para encargarse de los rufianes, pero yo misma me negué, mintiéndole que había sido suficiente la paliza que les había entregado. La verdad es que mentí por dos razones, la primera mi reputación estaba seriamente en juego, y la segunda es que al recuperarme haría de sus vidas todo un infierno, a tal punto de que desearan jamás haber nacido.

Le pedí que por favor me dejara pasar a la casa del árbol, después de todo allí tenia mi GI de batalla en un pequeño armario que el improviso. Subí rápidamente al lugar, y a pesar de que el me rogó dejarle ir primero no se lo permití. Decidí que lo mejor seria no mirarlo por los instantes. No cuando en mi cabeza transitaba insistente su imagen en ropa interior luchando como un animal por mi bienestar. Lo que me encontré al entrar en el lugar me dejo impactada hasta hoy en día.

Allí en medio de la inmensa habitación estaba una pequeña manta, y justo al lado de esa manta se encontraba mi GI, acompañado de mi ropa interior, El mocoso había estado hurgando en mis cosas, TOCANDO MI ROPA INTERIOR, HACIENDO... COSAS A COSTA MIA.

Al principio me enfade como nunca, no podía creer que en cuestión de segundos mi "caballero en reluciente armadura" se había convertido en un pervertido. Voltee hacia el con claras intenciones de matarlo, pero fue entonces que vi otra nueva faceta suya. El muy valiente al verse acorralado se había acurrucado en la pared, sentándose mientras pegaba sus rodillas al pecho lo mas que podía, intentando ocultar su vergüenza de mi.

Aun cuando lo intentaba, podía ver cierta "emoción" abultándose en su ropa interior, fingí no verlo y me dirigí rumbo a mis cosas, tome mi GI y le revise, no quería ponérmelo si se encontraba pegajoso o algo por el estilo. Para mi alivio no fue así. Quizás solo le agradaba olfatear mi olor. Me vestí y baje del lugar sin dirigirle la palabra, fueron demasiadas sorpresas por una noche. Revise atenta que los inútiles aun estuviesen inconcientes, ignore el dolor en mi cuerpo y camine de nuevo hasta la fiesta, era el lugar mas cercano donde podía conseguir apoyo.

Estando allí solo tenía que quitar prestado un BRA, o pedirles amablemente a puñetazos que me llevasen a mi casa.

Los días pasaron, y como es común evite lo más que pude comunicarme o encontrarme con Nigel, posiblemente el intento lo mismo conmigo. Pero a medida que sanaba y los días transcurrieron, no pude sacarme de la cabeza su imagen en ropa interior. Me sentía Sucia y enferma, el chico apenas tenia 15 años, y yo ya tenia 18, era ENFERMIZO además de ILEGAL.

Pero no pude quitarme las imágenes de la cabeza, y cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a esas imágenes y no pude resistir la tentación de fantasear con el. No pude negarlo más. Me sentía atraída por Nigel Uno. Ya comprendía finalmente lo que tanto le veía mi hermana al mocoso.

En esa mañana fui a la casa del árbol a enfrentarlo nuevamente, al principio se mostró incomodo ante lo que había descubierto, pero para mi deleite, me encontré casi extasiada del hecho de que el ahora se encontraba sumiso a mis peticiones, tímido, y hasta temeroso de enojarme de alguna manera.

Eso desencadeno mi instinto, desde ese día no solo le sigo maltratando como siempre lo hago, sino que de vez en cuando nuestras sesiones de lucha se vuelven algo más salvajes. Rápidamente me volví el centro de sus fantasías y atención. Me encanto convertirme en la fuente de sus deseos, torturarlo con el hecho de que aun cuando yo comienzo a desearlo a el, por los momentos no veo necesidad de entrar en contacto intimo.

Nos bastan los juegos y los toqueteos, incluso hasta comenzamos a espiarnos el uno al otro. Todo me llenaba, al menos hasta el día en que se entero que entraría a la universidad. Tenia todo un semestre de vacaciones para estar con el y entrenarlo antes de marcharme lejos de este lugar. Si pudiese me lo llevaría conmigo a Canadá. Pero sabemos que es una relación que debe terminar.

Pero eso será en un futuro… por ahora solo me quedan 6 meses para tomar valor de hacerlo mió finalmente. Después de todo, nadie más en este mundo conoce mi secreto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**l me observo tímido mientras yo de nuevo lo arrojaba al suelo con otras intenciones, había tomado mi decisión al rememorar hace poco. Me arroje sobre el lentamente mientras acariciaba su rostro con dulzura. Mis labios se encontraron con los suyos finalmente.

El dio un pequeño respingo cuando mi mano comenzó a sacarle el GI de su cuerpo, había entendido finalmente que estaba decidida a completar ese paso que jamás dimos. No me importa lo que piensen los demás de esto, por eso le comente nerviosa cuando me separe de sus labios.

- Eres mió Nigel. – afirme seria mientras lentamente yo misma comencé a despojarme de mis ropas. El desvió su mirada por un segundo intentando no verme en ese instante, yo tome su rostro y lo enfoque en mi cara, esperando la respuesta que tanto le había enseñado en estos 2 meses de estarlo torturando con toqueteos y abrazos. – ERES MIO NIGEL. – Comente aun con mas fuerza logrando que el finalmente accediera a decirme lo que tanto espere.

- Soy tuyo… Sifu Cree. -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**U**na joven presionaba continuamente el botón del timbre de la casa, deseaba insistente encontrarse con su compañero, deseaba contarle cuanto antes lo que había descubierto recientemente.

Se emociono cuando la puerta se abrió después de timbrar, una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro le sonrió al verle nuevamente frente a su casa, recibiendo a la jovencita con amable cortesía. - ¡Hola Francine, encantada de verte nuevamente cariño! – expreso sonriente la señora Uno. La chica regreso la amable bienvenida con mucho aprecio, después de todo hace algunos años que venia con frecuencia a esta casa para pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo.

- El placer es todo mió señora Uno¿se encuentra Nigel en casa? Tengo que decirle unas buenas noticias. – afirmo contenta la adolescente mientras esperaba impaciente la respuesta de la señora. Para su sorpresa la replica que tanto esperaba fue dicha. - ¡Por supuesto querida, se encuentra entrenando en la inmensa casa del árbol! Espera un minuto y voy a llamarle. – afirmo la mujer mientras hacia el ademán de ir a buscar a su hijo, antes de ser interrumpida por la impaciente pelirroja.

- Si no le molesta señora Uno, puedo ir yo misma, quiero darle las noticias cuanto antes, y si es posible darle una pequeña sorpresa. – Agrego emocionada mientras esperaba la aprobación de la mujer para ingresar en la casa, que no tardo en llegar.

- Por supuesto, adelante no veo problema alguno con ello. La puerta del patio trasero esta abierta, puedes entrar por allí si no te molesta cariño, es mas rápido. – Exclamo sonriente la mujer, la pelirroja sonrió satisfecha.

- ¡Descuide no me molesta, muchas gracias! – afirmo la jovencita mientras corría emocionada hacia el callejón para encontrarse con su mejor amigo en la casa del árbol.

_**Continuara…**_

**_Me pregunto si alguna de ustedes chicas (si mal no recuerdo en su mayoria o mejor dicho todas son chicas las que estan leyendo la historia no.) ME habra sacado la madre al dejarles cada capitulo asi. Huuum... posiblemente. Muajaja pero es que me gusta torturar. (Juas mis genes de chico... jejeje) _**

**_Kitsune1818: Pues que puedo decir, tambien me fascina, discutir/conversar/ y pelear a causa de ciertas parejas de avatar. Con voz, pero ultimamente he tenido muchos problemas y no he podido conectarme tan seguido. Lamentablemente por como van las cosas es probable que continue en ese estado por muchoooo tiempo. Heeem y si destruyes la compu no podras leer mis ultimamente mas tardias actualizaciones. Pero en fin, Lo de Cree surgio de improviso, como dije antes WTTDS y CD eran antes una sola historia, y en esta una chica unos años mayor esta muy interesada en Nigel. Pero como quize diferenciar un poco las dos historias decidi dar una sorpresita y poner a Cree. Je pues ya vemos la parte de la adolescencia que tiende a atormertarnos mas. El sexo y sus derivados... unos cuantos dolores de cabeza ademas de algunos "paros cardiacos" son los que ocasiono esta etapa en mi vida. Que lamentablemente, les agrade o no (je tu debes estar de acuerdo conmigo) en que por mas que lo eviten, es parte normal del crecimiento._**

**_Olekki: Gracias por los comentarios, y con respecto a lo que me pusiste, por favor, se que cuesta un poquito pero al menos opina del capitulo un poco. Si quieres comentarme o preguntarme de otras historias mandame un PM. Pero bueno ahora respondiendote tus inquietudes, aunque no lo creas, me cuesta un poco mas escribir sobre Grim and Evil. POrque, simple, ultimamente le estoy dando demasiado cerebro a Billy, sin contar que pues la cosa se me complico un poco con la historia. Pero tranquila cuando agarre mi ritmo con ella la actualisacion de normalizara. _**

**_Jazzfive: Pues gracias, es un agrado ver que te halla gustado. Pues espero que no mueras con este capitulo porque si mal no recuerdo, hay bastantes sorpresitas en el. Je por cierto estoy leyendo tu historia, deberia dejarte un par de comentarios, pero me estoy reteniendo. Desgraciadamente soy un lector muy MUY cruel. Y tiendo a dar una opinion a veces demasiado franca. (esta interesante la historia, pero tiene algunos detallitos que arreglar) Por eso a veces tardo mucho en actualizar, porque hay dias en que considero malos hasta lo que yo hago, y tiendo a borrar capitulos casi completos porque simplemente no me satisfacen al leerlos. _**

**_Rossy: Bueno, gracias, y lo de tu pagina, sigo sin verla... recuerda que no puedes publicarla por aqui. No sale o no se ve la direccion que escribiste. En fin espero que Lizzie desaparesca del mapa ahora que termino con Nigel. (eso es real)_**

**_Marty Weasley: Huum, gracias, en fin que os digo siempre me ha agradado dejar algo picados a los lectores para que vuelvan a leer la historia cuando puedan. Je y pues En realidad en mexico lo llamado MEMO GONZALES, pero aunque la verdad disfruto bastante de los comentarios que hacen. Me he preguntado si, no le han quitado seriedad al programa al ponerle un doblaje gracioso en vez del directo. Sinceramente me hubiese agradado mas que Nigel no fuese un creido Luis Miguel. En fin que mas puedo decirte. Yo continuare sacando datos de la serie original, y de la ultima temporada que se esta dando al aire en Estados Unidos. Por cierto en Welcome To THe darkside estoy dando un datito muy triste de KND, ademas de otro muy curioso. _**

****

****


	7. Chapter 7

_**Por fin pude actualizar... espero disculpen la larga espera.**_

_**Capitulo XII**_

_**Secretos al descubierto…**_

**U**na joven de rojo cabello corría entusiasmada hacia la casa del árbol con tal de encontrarse con su mejor amigo, no podía creer las noticias que había descubierto.

Muy pronto, la chica que tanto le desagradaba se marcharía lejos de el, muy pronto esa malcriada morena estaría a millas de distancia de Nigel Uno. Muy pronto, no habría más competencia por adquirir un puesto en su corazón.

Este último pensamiento logro sacarle una sonrisa a su pecoso rostro, por fin tendría el camino libre para ir mas allá de las áreas seguras de su amistad. Solo debía asegurarse de ir despacio y liberar pequeñas pistas, y con algo de suerte, Nigel algún día se enteraría de sus sentimientos por el, incluso hasta divagaba con la posibilidad de que el le correspondiese de igual forma.

Alzo la vista hacia la entrada de la casa del árbol, sonriendo satisfecha del ingenio de su amigo, como en el mundo había podido crear una casa tan grande sin que la gravedad la destruyese, aun no lo sabia, pero era impresionante. Abrió la puerta trasera de la casa, para así darse paso a las escaleras que le llevarían a los adentros de la estructura en el árbol.

Subió con rapidez las escalinatas, solo para detenerse ante el sonido de una respiración agitada, de hecho eran dos respiraciones unidas por un ritmo indefinido. Al principio se enojo ante la idea de que Nigel estuviese entrenando en _**su**_ casa del árbol con _**esa. **_Por lo que decidió apresurar el paso para hacer notar su presencia.

O al menos eso intento, hasta que un no muy sutil gemido salio de la boca de Nigel, acompañado de el clásico sonido de dos labios al separarse. Su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes¿que demonios estaba sucediendo allí adentro?

Quería averiguarlo de inmediato, pero sus piernas no funcionaban, de hecho su cuerpo temblaba ante el temor de que Nigel estuviese allí en la casa del árbol con alguien más.

Lentamente se hizo del valor necesario para dar un paso, lánguida y temblorosa, piso firme en el siguiente escalón de madera, logrando que un muy ligero crujido emergiese de los clavos que le sostenían. Ella se quedo en blanco al notar que claramente fue lo bastante alto como para que ellos lo notasen. Debido a que todos los sonidos se habían detenido de golpe.

Su sangre se congelo ante la posibilidad de que Nigel saliese escaso de ropa en su dirección, para verificar si alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras. Eso seria una puñalada rastrera hacia el corazón de Fanny.

Pero por más que espero, nadie vino hacia ella con tal de verificar la fuente del sonido, de hecho su miedo paso a ser una furia imparable al escuchar como los gemidos volvían a inundar el ambiente. Toda su ira se había transformado en coraje ante la osadía de su mejor amigo y acompañante.

De inmediato corrió por las escaleras para alcanzar a su objetivo, una vez lograda su meta pudo contemplar lo que menos esperaba en estos momentos.

Frente a ella se encontraba Nigel Uno, sentado en el suelo mientras Cree masajeaba suavemente su tobillo, no era la escena que esperaba ver en realidad, pero era igual de desconcertante e incomoda.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? – pregunto curiosa al ver las caras de seriedad que portaban ambos sujetos. Cree dio un pequeño respingo cuando escucho mi voz, alzando su vista hacia mi, demostrando una mezcla de emociones que no pude identificar.

Ambas habían clavado su vista en la otra, mostrándose claramente enojadas de encontrarse con su "oponente" en estos momentos. Pero el ligero gemido de Nigel interrumpió cualquier declaración de Guerra entre las dos.

- Este idiota piso mal y termino por entumirse el tobillo, intento regresarlo a la normalidad masajeando el área afectada, pero me da la impresión de que es demasiado llorón para soportar un simple masaje sin quejarse por ello. – argumento algo ofuscada la joven mientras le entregaba una mirada cómplice a su alumno. Fanny por su parte encontró creíble los sonidos que escuchaba en estos momentos, pero nada de lo que hicieran o dijeran le quitarían el sonido de un desenfrenado beso de sus cavilaciones.

De pronto, fue allí que lo noto, Nigel estaba con su torso desnudo, lleno de magullones y marcas, la parte superior de su GI, yacía abultada en su entrepierna mientras el hacia gestos de estar ligeramente adolorido por el masaje.

Esto desencadeno una serie de sensaciones en ella, hacia mucho tiempo que no miraba a Nigel tan escaso de ropa, pudo sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía ante la sudorosa anatomía del chico.

Sus músculos estaban definiéndose a gran velocidad, las antiguas zonas donde solo podías ver una grasa infantil, han desaparecido para dar paso a sus bíceps y pectorales definidos. Su respiración era agitada, logrando marcar un ligero vaivén en su cuerpo, que mantenía mi mirada fija en su físico, como si me estuviese hipnotizando.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve mirándolo fijamente, pero al parecer fue lo suficiente como para que Cree lo notara y gruñera ligeramente en señal de desaprobación. No le tome atención, estaba embelezada ante lo que veía, que derecho tenia ella a negarme disfrutar de mi mejor amigo, cuando ella no era mas que una intrusa temporal en nuestras vidas.

Pero no parecía entender de razones, de hecho rápidamente dejo de masajear el tobillo de Nigel para quitarse su GI y arrojárselo en el torso de inmediato, sacándome veloz de mi embelesamiento.

Dirigí mi vista hacia ella obviamente enojada de su osadía, solo para verla levemente vestida con una muy ligera camiseta cubriendo su carne, Nigel siendo como es, de inmediato cubrió su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que giraba su cabeza para no ver el escasamente cubierto torso de Cree.

- Nigel, te recomiendo que tomes una ducha fría, eso aliviara lo que estas sintiendo en estos momentos, CREEME. – Afirmo Cree en tono autoritario, logrando que Nigel solo asintiera y se levantara a duras penas del lugar, lo mas sorprendente fue que por todos los medios intento no mirarme de frente. Lo cual ya de por si me tenia muy preocupada.

- Déjame ayudarte. – Comente en un vano intento de llamar su atención, pero el solo se detuvo algo exaltado sin darme la cara, temblando ligeramente ante mi insistencia. - ¡No! No gracias Fanny, creo que yo puedo ir SOLO a la ducha. – argumento mientras giraba su rostro ligeramente para observarme. Lentamente el chico siguió su camino hacia los adentros de la casa del árbol, llamando mi atención.

- Nigel¿a donde demonios te diriges? tienes que ir a tu casa a tomar una ducha. – pregunte curiosa al ver que no se dirigía hacia las escaleras como tenia previsto, por eso mi ofrecimiento de ayudarle. – Que no recuerdas que hace una semana, pude instalar un sistema de tuberías a la casa del árbol, tengo mi propia ducha aquí arriba. – comento apenado a la vez que desaparecía en los adentros de la inmensa estructura.

Mi atención se dirigió esta vez hacia su entrenadora, que ahora recogía sus cosas en vista de haber concluido su labor en este lugar. No pude evitar notar que no estaba usando ropa interior por debajo de su camiseta.

- ¿Se puede saber que estas intentando? – pregunte furiosa de ver su poca vergüenza. Ella no se digno a mirarme al rostro, por alguna razón se encontraba muy frustrada por mi presencia. – Intento recoger mis pertenencias para ir a ducharme, estoy golpeada y bañada en sudor por las "_**actividades**_" que acabo de enfrentar.

Yo di un pequeño respingo ante su ensañamiento en la palabra "_**actividades**_", tenía tanto veneno en esa palabra que no pude evitar enojarme. La había dicho con tal de conseguir esa reacción. – Bájale la espuma a tu chocolate, mocosa. ¿Cual es tu problema? – sus palabras fueron emitidas con falsa amabilidad, su única intención eran provocar un arranque de ira.

- MI problema es una ANCIANA, que no tiene el menor respeto hacia el CHICO que es obviamente de mi propiedad, mas aun me enfada el HECHO de que te muestres sin pena alguna ante NIGEL, aun a sabiendas de lo sensible que es Nigel sobre el cuerpo femenino. – Intente proseguir, pero su mirada logro penetrar mis defensas, algo me había alertado que debía guardar silencio cuando ella me observase de esa manera, una voz muy en el fondo de mi conciencia me gritaba a todo dar que no le hiciera enojar.

Ella se acerco a mi estrechando sus puños, yo no retrocedí tan siquiera un centímetro a pesar de que mi corazón estaba latiendo a toda su capacidad. Por más que me intimidara, no retrocedería ante su presencia.

- Escúchame bien mocosa, porque esta será la única oportunidad que tendrás de escucharme decir esto, ESTE chico ya tiene a una chica destinada a acompañarlo por el resto de sus días, y por lo que he visto y escuchado de el, no eres tu querida. Si estas creyendo que por ser su mejor amiga tienes el boleto hacia su corazón asegurado, estas muy equivocada. También te recomiendo aprender un poco de discreción, ya que el espectáculo que ofreciste hace poco no paso desapercibido por los ojos de Nigel, te recomiendo aprender moderación en tus deseos, porque tarde o temprano estos te llevaran a cometer un error irreparable. – Sus palabras estaban cargadas de furia reprimida, de hecho me dio la impresión de que no estaban dirigidas únicamente a mi persona.

Era como si se estuviese hablando a si misma, pero quizás solo eran pensamientos erráticos ocasionados por el miedo.

Ella me dio la espalda para recoger su última pertenencia, y hecho esto grito a todo pulmón para que Nigel escuchara desde las regaderas. – ESCÚCHAME GUSANO, TU SIFU ESTA MUY ENOJADA POR EL DESENVOLVIMIENTO DEL "ENTRENAMIENTO", POR LOS MOMENTOS TENDRÉ QUE MARCHARME, PERO TARDE O TEMPRANO REGRESARE A TOMAR LO QUE POR DERECHO ME PERTENECE. – dicho esto la joven adulta se dirigió hacia las escaleras de la casa del árbol, no sin antes cruzar miradas con Fanny por ultima vez.

Al desaparecer de vista, Fanny no pudo evitar reaccionar de forma iracunda, gritando a todo lo que ofrecían sus pulmones en medio de la casa del árbol. Aun cuando lo que en realidad deseaba hacer era el destrozar algo, no podía arruinar los años de trabajo que ha invertido Nigel en esta peculiar estructura.

Se sentó en el suelo frustrada al finalizar su grito, por alguna razón se sentía traicionada en estos momentos, las palabras de Cree habían causado un daño atroz en su confianza.

Todas las señales que ambos otorgaban, era que lentamente se estaban convirtiendo en una pareja, y eso no le gustaba, sobretodo porque Nigel parecía complacido ante la mera idea.

Tenía las esperanzas de que tan solo fuese un malentendido, pero por más que intentara ignorarlo, aparecía una nueva señal que le restregaba en la cara la verdad de su situación. Sabía que ella era una fuente de deseo para Nigel, conocía bien a su amigo para interpretar e identificar cuando estaba "emocionado" en esas áreas.

Reacciones que, dolorosamente, se habían mostrado en muy raras ocasiones siendo ella la fuente. Que de malo tenia en su cuerpo que Nigel no deseara estar con ella, acaso en realidad solo la veía como una simple amistad.

El sonido de ramas en movimiento en medio del techo había llamado su atención por un instante, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, pero recordando que estaba en un árbol dejo de prestarle atención pensando que podría ser cualquier tipo de sabandijas, una ardilla quizás.

Espero sentada en medio de la inmensa habitación, confundida de sus sentimientos¿debía enojarse con Nigel por solo verla como una amiga¿Debía creer en las palabras de otra mujer que afirmaba el supuestamente haber oído esas palabras de boca de su mejor amigo?

La lógica le decía que lo mejor era ignorar esas crueles palabras, quizás como lo sospechaba, la bruja Lincoln estaba enamorada de Nigel e intentaba alejarla lo más posible al considerarla una amenaza.

Pero en realidad lo que la mantenía incomoda no eran las palabras que había escuchado, sino el nombre _**Lincoln**_. Algo en el lograba otorgarle una gran cantidad de miedo e inseguridad, algo en su cabeza le decía que tenía que alejar a Nigel de cualquiera que portare ese nombre. Ya que de no hacerlo, tarde o temprano ese alguien le arrebataría toda oportunidad de ganar su corazón.

El sonido de pasos en el piso de madera llamo su atención, alzo su vista para buscar su origen solo para recibir una sorpresa inesperada.

Rumbo a ella se dirigía un Nigel bastante avergonzado que estaba cubierto con una reveladora malla gris, a la vez que portaba sobre su pecho una camiseta de igual coloración, al principio creyó que en realidad estaba en ropa interior, pero al verlo mas de cerca pudo ver con alivio que estaba usando su uniforme del equipo de ciclismo de la escuela.

- ¿Tienes entrenamiento? – pregunto curiosa la joven mientras intentaba en vano apartar sus ojos de su anatomía. El guardo silencio por unos segundos, pensando bien sus palabras, y despertando aun mas sospechas en la chica de que algo raro había sucedido hacia poco. – En realidad esta es la única ropa limpia que tengo disponible en estos momentos, olvide lavar el resto. – comento sincero el chico mientras se dirigía rumbo a ella para acompañarla en estos instantes.

Ella por su parte solo asintió al escuchar su respuesta, era bastante creíble dada la poca atención que Nigel solía entregarle al lavado de su ropa. El le alcanzo de inmediato y le otorgo un suave abrazo en señal de bienvenida en vista de que anteriormente, no habían logrado saludarse apropiadamente.

- Lamento haberte ignorado de esa manera, es que me sentía algo… sucio, en esos momentos. – exclamo calmo a la vez que se separaba de ella y continuaba su camino rumbo al improvisado balcón. Ella tuvo que esperar un momento para calmarse, aun cuando estaba enfadada, no podía evitar emocionarse ante el contacto de su cuerpo. Fanny lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo, solo para ver con asombro que ya estaba atardeciendo en la lejanía. Por alguna razón, ambos guardaron mutuo silencio ante la escena, el ver el sol esconderse en el horizonte desde una casa en el árbol parecía algo hipnótico para ellos.

Una vez finalizado ella decidió al menos sacar a relucir una conversación. – ¿Nigel, me consideras bonita? – el dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar su pregunta, giro su rostro hacia ella con una mirada de incredulidad. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – ella no volteo a verlo en esos instantes, sabia por el tono de su voz que estaba sinceramente preocupado por ella.

- ¡Solo responde la pregunta! – dijo ella algo agresiva a la vez que miraba el horizonte, preparándose mentalmente para lo que pudiese escuchar. - ¡Eres hermosa! – dijo el con sinceridad, logrando que ella voltease de inmediato en su dirección para ver su rostro enfocado en ella, el sonreía ligeramente intentando reconfortarla ante sus dudas. Al menos hasta que abrió su boca. – Que chico en su sano juicio no estaría interesado en ti, aunque cuando ocurra, recuerda presentármelo primero, tengo que al menos darle mis sinceras condolencias, no sabe en lo que se esta metiendo. – Su voz era burlona, pero rozaba el tono juguetón que a ella le fascinaba escuchar de el. Pero este no era el preciso momento en el cual ella deseaba escucharlo bromear de esa manera.

Aun cuando intento reprimirlas, no pudo, sus palabras daban a entender claramente que existían muchas probabilidades de que solo la mirase como a una amiga. Ella lo miro directo a los ojos mientras pequeñas lágrimas se forjaban en sus lacrimales. El dio un respingo al verla reaccionar de esta manera, sinceramente confundido por ello.

- ¿Fanny que sucede, dije algo malo? Si es así por favor discúlpame, nunca tuve la intención. – argumento preocupado mientras tomaba a la chica por los hombros e intentaba conseguir una sonrisa de su parte. Pero por mas que lo intentara no podía conseguir tal resultado. Preocupado se abalanzo sobre ella envolviéndole en un suave abrazo, intentando reconfortarla por el dolor que el creía haber solucionado. Ella por su parte al sentir el dulce y sincero abrazo, no pudo más que notar esa sensación de estar protegida que sentía únicamente a su lado. No pudo evitar llorar aun más fuerte ante el miedo de perderlo definitivamente con una extraña.

El apretó ligeramente su agarre, intentando hacerle sentir que no estaba sola en estos momentos. – No importa lo que te digan, realmente eres una chica muy Bella, y no dudo que pronto te convertirás en una mujer incomparablemente hermosa, todo hombre caerá a tus pies. – Ella no pudo evitar el llorar entristecida por sus palabras, sabia que deseaba consolarla, y estaba agradecida con ello, pero este abrazo, esas palabras y este cariño que le estaba profesando no transmitían ese sentimiento que estaba buscando. Lo único que podía interpretar era un amor de hermano que no lograba transformarse en algo más.

- Gracias Nigel eres muy dulce, eres el numero 1 – comento ella con sinceridad a la vez que intentaba separarse de el lo mas rápido posible. Pero jamás tuvo la oportunidad, una extraña sensación le había paralizado antes de siquiera moverse.

Nigel había besado sus labios antes de romper el contacto, ella lo observo atenta en ese momento, pasmada de lo que ocurría. El se separo de ella para hablar un poco pero no pudo decir nada. Ella misma había reaccionado a tal punto que se arrojo sobre el otorgándole un segundo beso en estos momentos.

Sin nadie que los interrumpiera, el beso se fue ahondando hasta convertirse lentamente en algo más pasional y salvaje. Ella tímidamente abrió su boca, en clara invitación para profundizar el contacto, el tímido pero lanzado acepto su oferta y dejo entrar su lengua en mutuo contacto con la de ella.

Ella pudo sentir sus cuerpos frotarse uno al otro, y sabia que debía detenerlo en esos momentos, pero su voluntad flaqueaba, aun cuando podía sentir ciertas partes de Nigel crecer contra su cuerpo y estaba aterrada por ello, a medida que ambos se besaban de esa manera lo único que en lo que podía pensar era en el acto "prohibido".

Fue allí cuando ella decidió ignorar todas las advertencias que su cuerpo le entregaba, sin que se diera cuenta, ella misma estaba quitándose a paso redoblado la ropa. O al menos eso intento hasta sentir un ligero dolor en donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Ella se separo violentamente de Nigel, buscando la razón de su sufrimiento, solo para encontrarse con un dardo incrustado en su anatomía.

Intento moverse pero su cuerpo se entumió de golpe, y su vista se volvía borrosa, giro su rostro hacia Nigel al ver que había gritado por alguna razón, Vio horrorizada como en su pecho, habían varios dardos que rápidamente borraban todas las energías del chico y lo enviaban rumbo al suelo, cayendo con un sonoro "Tud"

Ella intento ayudarlo pero sus fuerzas se esfumaron con igual velocidad, intento caer a su lado pero jamás pudo alcanzar el suelo, alguien la había sostenido en estos momentos. Giro su rostro hacia el desconocido para encontrarse con la cara de un muy enfadado pelirrojo.

- ¿Hermano, porque? – inquirió la chica antes de caer inconciente en los brazos de su hermano menor. Quien respondió algo adolorido al saber que había interrumpido los sueños de Fanny. - ¡Créeme es por tu bien, el que no te hallas detenido cuando debías, solo me prueba que no estas conciente de lo que haces, algún día me lo agradecerás! – Lentamente coloco a la chica en el suelo para asistir al chico que se encontraba tendido frente a el.

- ¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo numero 1, pensé que eras mejor que esto? Mira que terminar enamorándote de Cree, por el amor del cielo CREE, tu peor enemiga, y ahora te dejas manipular por tus emociones y besas a mi hermana en un momento tan delicado. Si no hubiese intervenido esto habría terminado mal. – A duras penas el chico levanto el peso muerto de Nigel, logrando cargarlo hasta su cuarto sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta. Debía hacer parecer que todo había sido un sueño.

Confiaba que ninguno de los dos consiguiera real lo que acababan de vivir al despertar en un lugar diferente, su habitación. Una vez colocado el chico en su lugar, era hora de que su hermana restara en sus aposentos para completar la ilusión.

- Lamento haberlos interrumpido de esta manera, pero ninguno de nosotros esta preparado para ser tíos, abuelos o Padres. – Argumento serio mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Fanny. Satisfecho de al menos haber podido ayudar esta vez, pero a su vez triste de saber que causaría dolor a su hermana al ver que su tan ansiada confirmación de que Nigel la amaba, no era más que un simple y muy probable sueño.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cree por su parte estaba camino a su casa cuando fue emboscada por una chica en Armadura Bra, de inmediato se altero al reconocer su figura, incluso antes de que la desconocida descubriera su rostro, ella exclamo su nombre.

- ¡Abby! – dijo en voz alta a la vez que la joven volteaba hacia ella con una mirada seria y represiva, comentando con seriedad. -¡Tenemos que hablar!-

Cree por su parte solo pudo tragar saliva ante lo que veía; la tonalidad, la mirada y el movimiento de sus músculos, delataban que Abigail estaba muy enojada, - ¿Y sobre que seria ese asunto del que tenemos que hablar? – pregunto temerosa de conocer la respuesta.

- Nigel. – Exclamo Abigail Lincoln, logrando que Cree por inercia sintiese su mundo caer ante lo que se le venia por delante.

_**Continuara…**_

**_Por cierto, si se estaban ya preguntando que la historia esta tomando aires bastantes adultos, entonces acertaron, por si estan cruzando por esa etapa, la adolecencia practicamente se reduce a una sola palabra SEXO. Es una epoca de descubrimientos y experiencias. Y pienso agregarlas para al menos darle mas humanidad a los personajes. Ademas que agrega mucho mas drama a la trama. Eso si, tranquilizence, a lo mas que llegaran a leer de lo que ocurre entre una pareja es que se desvestiran. Del resto no ahondare en mas detalles. Solo lo dejare sobreentendido que durmieron juntos. (pero en este caso como habran notado por el humor de Cree, Fanny interrumpio las cosas antes de llegar mas lejos)._**

**_Eso si, el capitulo 6 deseaba colocarlo mas bien como un gran consejo para las chicas, ya que despues de todo ustedes son las que al final deciden si una relacion llega a esas alturas. Informense, y jamas se confien de lo que sepan, recuerden que uno tiende a manipular cuando esta enamorado. _**

**_Kitsune1818: Jejejejeje si es una frase muy comun, pero siento una Kitsune no se supone que tu misma eres la representacion de un Dios japones? o al menos de un Kami menor? Pero en fin y hasta ahora es que te has dado cuenta del poder que tengo sobre ti? mi querida Kitsune, este Ookami desde hace mucho tiempo manipula tus emociones. Je tus ansias por profane son la prueba mas clara. (le muerde una oreja como reprimenda) TONTA, HOY QUERIA HABLAR CONTIGO Y NO TE CONECTASTE EN LA TARDE. _**

**_Olekki: Pues si ha subido de tono, pero tu que estas cruzando por esa edad, a pesar de que solo vez cartoons habras notado que tu vida ha cambiado sutilmente en algunas areas. De hecho los chicos comenzaron a verte con otros ojos etc. Quiero colocar la presion sexual de la adolecensia en sus vidas tambien. Claro sin llegar a lo obseno y vulgar. Analisa la platica entre Kuki y Abby, y considera bien lo que se discute alli, porque tarde o temprano te tocara vivir algo similar._**

**_Jazzfive: Je gracias por los comentarios, los cambios repentinos representan la naturaleza cambiante que uno cruza en la adolecensia, y como habras podido notar incluso los problemas que comienzan a afrontar estan enseriandose a medida que cada capitulo sigue su transcurso. No se si este capitulo supere al anterior, la sorpresa de lo ocurrido con Cree es dificil de superar. Pero creo el final al menos deja en claro que los problemas apenas comienzan. _**

**_Rossy: Je Cree es una chica dominante, y Nigel pues aun cuando tambien es un chico dominante, es un chico... lo mas avanzado que puedo intentar decirte sin zonar presumido o acosador. Es que los chicos somos ejem... bastante manipulables por esas zonas. Digamos que por mas fuerte que sea la personalidad los instintos tienden a dominar nuestras acciones. Por lo que no es muy dificil el manipularnos a punta de ese tipo de... ejem contacto. Espero que este capitulo te agrade._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Al parecer por la poca respuesta que genero el ultimo capitulo, significa que probablemente no gusto demasiado, o que todos esperaban que hubiese una pelea enorme cuando Fanny encontrase a esos dos en plena faena. Lastima, dejenme decirles una sola cosa, recuerden que tiendo a tratar de no irme por lo obvio algunas veces. Ademas Cree es una Ninja entrenada, no creo que tomarla desprevenida sea una tarea facil. **_

_**Capitulo VIII**_

_**Enfrentamiento… **_

**V**arios disparos y explosiones resonaban por todo el vecindario, dando a relucir la obviedad de una batalla en desarrollo. La rutina diría a sobresalir que la beligerancia era como se acostumbra entre niños y adultos. Pero el público ignorante de lo que ocurría, no sabia cuan equivocados estaban al tomar esas conclusiones.

En medio del cielo dos figuras femeninas trababan combate para definir su superioridad, cada una de ellas tenía sus razones para no perder, y curiosamente, esa razón convergía en un chico en especial.

- Tú me prometiste no acercarte a Nigel. – enfatizo la menor del dúo mientras disparaba a mansalva su arma de muñeca. Su contraparte se dedicaba a esquivar cuanto rayo se dirigiera a su anatomía, demostrando toda su pericia en el control del vuelo. – CREI que tenias honor. – agrego furiosa Abigail mientras lanzaba un golpe horizontal con su puño derecho en dirección al rostro de su hermana. Sus movimientos estaban impulsados por su ira, y lentamente se volvía lenta y primal. En cambio su hermana, mas pretérita y experimentada examinaba cada ataque con minucia, sabia que su allegada podría tener menos tiempo en el campo de batalla, pero era lo suficientemente buena como para vencerla si llegase a enfocarse en ello. El único problema es que el miedo y los celos estaban lentamente haciendo mella en sus maniobras.

En sus ojos aun cuando estaban cubiertos por su mascara, podía evidenciarse su dolor en crecimiento a medida que avanzaba el tiempo. De hecho Cree estaba siendo lastimada por los movimientos de Abigail, solo que de una manera mucho mas efectiva que cualquier daño físico que pudiese ocasionarle.

Sin desearlo su pequeña hermana estaba lastimándola con la culpa que sentía por romper su promesa, mas aun por robarle al chico con el cual había estado soñando desde que era una pequeña niña. De hecho, en estos momentos no podía parar de sentirse culpable por su sufrimiento, a sabiendas de que se sentía ver como tú hermana se marchaba con el chico que ocupaba tu corazón, ella misma fue torturada de esa manera cada vez que Abby salía junto con Maurice.

Cree se alejo todo lo que pudo de los puños de su hermana, necesitaba tomar espacio para pensar mejor su estrategia, en primer lugar podría derrotar a la pequeña en una batalla justa por el chico. Pero no quería reclamar algo que pronto perdería debido a sus estudios, no seria justo para ningún miembro del descabellado y aun no oficial trío.

En segundo lugar, podría negar todo acto que le acuse de estar vinculada con el chico, pero ya a estas alturas eso seria tan eficaz como negar el hecho de que respira para poder vivir. En última instancia, podría hablar directamente con la chica, establecer las reglas del juego justo. Pero aun así, estaban apostando por el amor de un ser viviente, no un objeto que pudiesen reclamar como propio al ponerle las manos encima.

Tenía que arriesgarse con la última, pero como podría conseguir que su hermana se tranquilizase lo suficiente como para poder dialogar sin intentar matarse la una a la otra. – Como pudiste hacerme esto. – exclamo la joven del dúo mientras lentamente se calmaba gracias al cansancio y al dolor. – A mi… ¡tu propia hermana! – comento triste mientras lentamente recuperaba sus fuerzas frente a su rival.

- Créeme, no fue mi intención. – Expreso firme la mayor de las Lincoln mientras lentamente descendía con rumbo a la tierra, en un intento de tregua. Abigail lentamente descendió hasta su altura, intentando contener la ira que surcaba sus venas ante sus hipócritas palabras. – ¡QUE NO FUE TU INTENCION! – intento calmarse al ver que sin desearlo había elevado su tono de voz, lentamente apretó los puños en un vano deseo de contener las ansias de reventarle la cara. Alzo su rostro mientras retiraba la mascara que le cubría para mirarla sin tapujos. Deseaba que la observase a los ojos y se atreviese a mentirle a estas alturas.

- Sabias cuanto me gustaba, demonios, sabias que me gustaba desde que lo conocí, aun cuando en muchas ocasiones me pregunto a mi misma la razón por la cual me atrae tanto. Pero aun así caíste lo suficientemente bajo como para robarte lo que no es tuyo. Tienes idea de lo que se siente… - Abigail no pudo terminar su discurso gracias a una bien colocada cachetada. Cree había alcanzado el límite de su paciencia, más aun con sus últimas palabras.

- Como te atreves a sermonearme del dolor de ver a tu hermana con el chico que amas… CUANDO TÚ, hiciste todo lo posible por apartar de mi lado a Maurice, por años fingí no verlo, por años creí que tan solo eran pensamientos celosos de mi parte, pero no. Tenías que robártelo al final de cuentas, y como si no fuera suficiente, terminar con el solo para alejarlo aun mas de mi lado, Ya ni siquiera somos amigos por tu culpa. Para colmo, no te basto con robarte a un solo chico, tenias que llevarte de mi lado incluso al fastidioso de Gilligan, nunca me gusto pero me encantaba sentirme apreciada por un chico. Me agradaba que alguien pensara que yo era lo máximo en el mundo. Pero no… incluso eso tuviste que arrebatármelo. – Lentamente Cree se acerco a su hermana midiendo fuerzas ahora que ambas estaban a flor de piel con sus sentimientos.

Sabía que no debía flaquear en ningún momento, de lo contrario ella se le arrojaría encima en señal de frustración. – No es mi culpa que estuvieses tan ciega. – comento fría la menor de las Lincoln, otorgando otro golpe bajo a la discusión.

Cree solo le observo por un instante, midiendo sus acciones a tomar, - y que si fui ciega, ello me llevo a un mejor partido. – respondió sarcástica a su oponente, logrando soltar mas chispas en la pólvora. – Si llegas a ponerle un dedo encima te juro… - La joven de nuevo no pudo terminar sus palabras, un muy bien ubicado golpe en su estomago había ocasionado que perdiese todo el oxigeno en sus pulmones, logrando que cayese de rodillas en la tierra mientras pugnaba por aire.

Alzo su vista para observar el rostro de su ahora enemiga frente a ella, encontrándose curiosamente con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras su puño estaba en el aire, a medio camino de entregar un segundo golpe. – No te atrevas a amenazarme, no te atrevas a quitarme al último chico que me considera atractiva. – Esta vez fue Cree quien termino en el suelo debido a una bien colocada patada de Abby, ambas chicas ahora estaban la una sobre la otra intentando luchar por el dominio de la situación. Lamentablemente para Cree, su hermana gano al disparar su arma sobre su hombro.

El líquido caliente rápidamente penetro la armadura y quemaba superficialmente su piel otorgándole una quemadura menor, Abigail no sabia porque disfruto escuchar el grito de angustia de su hermana, simplemente la ira controlaba sus acciones. – Te prohíbo que uses a Nigel para tu mórbida venganza, no cuando solo estas jugando con el para causarme dolor. – argumento enojada Abigail mientras se levantaba sobre sus pies, reclamando una aparente victoria.

Cree por su parte le miraba enojada en estos momentos, - Métete esto en tu cabezota Crabygail, por mas que lo niegues, lo ocultes y me amenaces, no cambiaras el hecho de que yo logre lo que tu nunca has podido. – Enfatizo enojada la mayor de las Lincoln mientras se alzaba lentamente sobre sus pies.

Abigail estuvo a punto de atacar, pero las palabras de su hermana le tenían paralizada, mas aun porque hacia poco ella misma vio cuan avanzada estaba su relación.

Al espiarlos a la distancia gracias a los binoculares, pudo comprobar que sus temores estaban bien enfundados, y que su hermana había seducido a Nigel a una cadena de actos impropios. Actos que no la involucraban a ella.

- Por más que me ataques, por más que me dispares y termines por herirme, no podrás escapar de lo inevitable, Nigel Uno me ama, y lo que mas te enoja es que el sentimiento es reciproco. – dicha estas palabras Abigail intento terminar con ella, pero no pudo. La mirada en sus ojos denotaba convicción y determinación. Algo que ella sabía identificar bien en su hermana.

Bajo su arma resignada, había perdido la batalla mucho antes de haberla iniciado, y lo peor de todo es que ella misma sabía que su hermana tenía razón. Nigel no se dejaría tocar de esa manera si no sintiese algo por ella en estos momentos, y mucho menos Cree se arriesgaría a ir a prisión por una estupida vendetta.

Lentamente dejo que ella se alejara de su lado, comprendiendo que no podía cambiar ni resarcir el daño que había causado. Sus rodillas flaquearon y su cuerpo callo pesado al suelo mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.

Su llanto resonaba por todo el valle, logrando que su hermana se detuviese en seco ante esto. Aun cuando había ganado la disputa, aun cuando había dejado en claro que esto no era ninguna jugarreta macabra para lastimarla, no podía evitar dejar de sentirse culpable por el dolor que le embargaba, después de todo era su hermana pequeña.

Sabia que tarde o temprano se arrepentiría de ello, conocía los riesgos de darle falsas esperanzas a estas alturas. Pero que más podía hacer, tenia que consolarla de alguna manera.

- 6 meses… - dijo serena intentando llamar su atención, sabía que lo había conseguido cuando sus sollozos se frenaron de golpe. - ¿Qué dijiste? – Cree no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante el cambio de animo que cruzaba por su hermana. Decidió ignorarlo por ahora y continúo. – Tengo seis meses… - De repente la adolorida salto sobre ella sujetando sus hombros, ignorando el daño que le causaba sobre su herida al sacudirle constantemente.

- Abigail, me lastimas. – expreso adolorida la mayor de las Lincoln al sentirse agredida en su reciente herida. – Por dios Cree, como pudiste cometer un error de esa calaña, como pudiste hacerlo. – Pregunto temerosa la menor del dueto. – ¿De que demonios estas hablando Abby? – argumento curiosa Cree al separarse del fuerte agarre de la chica. La aludida por su parte solo se alejo un poco de ella al ver que aun seguía lastimándole.

- Dios mió, y yo estuve atacándote todo el tiempo, pude haberte causado un aborto. – exclamo Abigail mientras temblaba de miedo ante la idea de ser una asesina involuntaria. Cree por su parte casi se ahoga de la impresión al escuchar las palabras de su hermana. – DE QUE DIABLOS HABLAS. – inquirió ofendida al ver que había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

Abigail intento recobrar la compostura para explicarle un poco lo que había entendido. – Me acabas de decir que tienes seis meses. – De nuevo Cree no le permitió continuar. – Abigail, no estoy embarazada. – expreso enojada la mayor de las Lincoln. Ella misma decidió continuar la conversación antes de que estallara otra discusión. – Ese es el tiempo que podré compartir con Nigel antes de perderlo… Esta semana recibí la carta de aceptación por parte de la universidad Brightstone en Canadá. Tarde o temprano tendré que marcharme para arreglar el papeleo legal, probablemente no regrese, y no tengo las agallas de sostener una relación a la distancia. – esta noticia había tomado desprevenida a la joven Lincoln, de hecho estaba tan sorprendida en estas ultimas semanas por la llegada de Nigel a su secundaria, que había olvidado por completo averiguar todo lo posible con respecto a la vida de su familia.

- Cree, yo… no lo sabía. – intento responder Abigail, mas su hermana no le permitió tal derecho. – Ahórrate tus palabras Abby, ambas sabemos que nada de lo que digas evitara el hecho de que esta relación sea platónica. Lo último que te pediré como hermana será esto, y luego de ello no sabrás más de mí. Aléjate de Nigel mientras este a su lado… ya bastante daño nos hemos hecho en el transcurso de nuestras vidas como para añadir aun mas mientras peleamos por el… incrústate en tu cabezota que mientras yo este a su lado tu no tienes oportunidad alguna. – dicho esto la mayor de las Lincoln salio disparada por los cielos en dirección a su casa, no deseaba quedarse a discutir con su hermana su ultima advertencia. Mas aun porque en lugar de una advertencia lo que salio de sus labios se podía percibir como una triste plegaria.

Cree se adentro en su cuarto, arrojándose a la cama al estar completamente agotada por el transcurso del día, no solo ahora tenia a la pelirroja como una competencia feroz por el chico. Sino que finalmente ella y su hermana tomaron el camino de la discordia total.

Mucho es lo que ha perdido en el transcurso de su vida, mucho es lo que aparto de su lado al tomar las decisiones que considero apropiadas. Y por ahora, sus lágrimas declaraban a duras penas lo que ella siempre lucho por negar. Lloraba ante la posibilidad de haber perdido en definitivo la amistad de su pequeña hermana menor.

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo IX**_

_**Reencuentros…**_

**E**l sol se alzaba perezoso en el horizonte, dejando que sus rayos lentamente acariciaran la tierra a medida que se erguía rumbo al firmamento. Dichos rayos no tardaron en jugar con el rostro de una pelirroja, sacándola en contra de su voluntad de su idílico sueño.

Su memoria estaba llena de recuerdos y fantasías que frecuentaban su cabeza, al menos hasta que cierta secuencia de imágenes regresaron a ella, - ¡Nigel! – grito asustada al ver que estaba dormida, acaso había dormido en la casa del árbol con su mejor amigo.

Intento ubicarse, pero sus alrededores no cuadraban con las imágenes que proyectaban sus recuerdos, eran terriblemente familiares, pero por más que los observaba, no lograba identificarlo. Pasaron los minutos y ella aun miraba rumbo a su puerta intentando revivir cada paso que dio antes de caer dormida. Pero era en vano, no lograba recordar para nada que en algún momento del día pasado, hubiese regresado a su ahora recientemente identificada habitación.

Sonrió satisfecha de sus descubrimientos, mas el placer no le duro mucho, eso quería decir que todo lo que estaba en su memoria no era mas que sus deseos representados en imágenes gracias a su hiperactiva mente adolescente, una fantasía "adulta" como sus amigas le dicen.

Reprimió las ganas de llorar, no quería seguir cayendo en el mismo círculo vicioso que ha estado consumiendo su vida desde que puede recordar, por alguna razón muy adentro de ella estaba enojada consigo misma por esta versión suya. Algo muy en lo profundo de su ser la despreciaba por la debilidad que estaba mostrando, mas a su vez envidiaba los amigos que había conseguido, ¿de que servia ser una coraza impenetrable sin sentimientos, si al final solo alejabas a aquellos que alguna vez pudieron ser tus amigos?

Intento levantarse pero sus piernas fallaron, aun estaban algo adormiladas por la posición en la que había dormido. Peor aun, ¿Porque se había dormido en ropa común? ¿Que había sucedido con su pijama? nada cuadraba en su típica rutina diaria, intento analizarlo lo mejor que pudo pero no consiguió respuesta alguna.

Miro el reloj de su habitación y suspiro aliviada al ver que aun tenia una hora antes de ir a la secundaria. Aun tenía tiempo para prepararse en este extraño día.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**C**amino serena por la acera mientras analizaba atenta sus acciones en el día pasado, por alguna razón su corazón insistía en que no era un sueño esa escena donde sus labios se juntaron con los de Nigel: las sensaciones, las reacciones, los olores y sentimientos que percibió en ese acto, eran demasiado reales para ser una simple maquinación de su cabeza.

- ¡Fanny! – una voz le llamo a la distancia, precisamente a quien menos deseaba ver en estos momentos.

- ¡Hola Nigel, que cuentas! – Comento ella en un tono de serenidad, al menos aun podía mantenerse en calma ante él a pesar de lo que cruza por su cabeza.

Pero su vestimenta estaba volviéndola loca por completo, ¿que acaso el destino estaba burlándose de ella? Que demonios había hecho para merecer semejante trato. Allí frente a ella estaba nada más que Nigel Uno, cubierto de una delgada capa de tela sintética, que se ajustaba a cada contorno de su cuerpo a la medida, dejando muy poco a la imaginación, y lo que es peor, es el mismo traje que uso en su casi real sueño.

- No mucho ciertamente, solo que hoy haré el intento de ingresar al equipo de ciclismo de la preparatoria. Ya sabes, mantenerme siempre en movimiento. – afirmo sereno el chico mientras pedaleaba lentamente sobre su bicicleta para mantener el paso con ella. Fanny por su parte no pudo más que admitir que no era tan mala la idea de adentrarse mas a fondo en la escuela, quizás buscar donde podría adaptarse y conseguir nuevos amigos.

- ¿No es mala la idea, pero pensé que entraríamos al club de artes marciales, Porque el súbito cambio de planes? O acaso planeas desertar a ultima instancia _**para pasar mas tiempo con tu… sifu.**_ – Por mas que intentara disimularlo, el veneno que imprimió en sus últimas palabras no paso desapercibido por su mejor amigo, quien no tardo en defender a su maestra, y posible interés amoroso. – Oye, no he renunciado a las artes marciales, de hecho solo deseaba tener una actividad extra-curricular, ya sabes salir de la rutina para variar un poco. – Argumento el chico mientras observaba atento el asfalto pasar por debajo de el mientras avanzaba confiado. – Y aun no entiendo porque odias tanto a Cree. – comento en voz baja intentando analizar sus propias palabras.

Ella estuvo a punto de soltar toda su ira en el para cuando la alarma del colegio anunciaba a todo dar que las clases estaban por comenzar.

- Tengo mis motivos… Hablaremos de esto luego, tengo clases de física en el primer turno y no puedo llegar tarde, y si mal no recuerdo tú tienes una prueba de admisión en el club de ciclismo. Nos vemos en el receso. – afirmo sin entusiasmo la pelirroja mientras se alejaba corriendo de su mejor amigo.

En mejor momento no pudo haber interrumpido el destino, no deseaba soltar toda su ira y frustración sobre su obvio interés hacia su Sifu. No mientras existía el riesgo de arruinar su amistad.

De inmediato ambos se separaron para acudir cuanto antes a sus áreas de estudio o deporte, ella sabia que esta conversación saldría tarde o temprano al aire, y lo peor de todo, dependiendo de cómo salga, será un factor decisivo en su relación, ya sea para bien… o para mal.

Algo renuente ella se adentro por primera vez en un aula completamente sola, en la mayoría de sus asignaciones tenia a Nigel a su lado, pero en unas pocas era obligado que cada uno tomara un camino diferente. Al principio estuvo renuente, todos los ojos se posaron en ella, analizándola detenidamente, y por más que estuviese segura de que estaba vestida, no pudo evitar que esa horrible sensación de estar desnuda y vulnerable ante la vista de estos extraños, se instalara rápidamente en su pecho.

Sin notarlo por su espalda se acerco una chica de morena cabellera, provocando al momento de su contacto una breve reacción en su cuerpo, dicho sea un respingo. Tal chica solo pudo sonreír ante este acontecimiento.

- Tranquila, no muerdo… mucho… es un placer, mi nombre es Kuki. - comento simplista una joven asiática de su edad. Poco sabía Fanny que a partir de ese momento, su vida comenzaría a cambiar drásticamente. – Ho-hola… mucho gusto, mi nombre es Francine, pero todos me llaman Fanny. – La nueva joven sonrió ante la exitosa entrada y radiante sujeto el brazo de la pelirroja con tal de llevarla a un lugar cerca de sus amigos con tal de ganar aun más terreno en su confianza. – Ven, te presentare a mis amigos, estoy segura de que encajaras muy bien en este lugar. – comento alegre al "arrastrar" a su nueva amiga junto a su escritorio.

No sabia que dentro de poco finalmente se adentraría en lo que tanto deseaba. Un círculo más amplio de amigos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**as clases pasaron mas lento de lo esperado, de hecho pareciese que el tiempo se había vuelto en su contra, deseaba ver a Nigel, hacia mas de cuatro horas que no habían podido encontrarse, le había tomado ese tiempo el reconocer que no habían empezado el día de buena forma.

De hecho, se sentía culpable de haberlo dejado con esas palabras justo antes de que la campana terminase su discusión, sabia que los celos habían tomado lo mejor de ella, y que dicha sensación o sentimiento estaba comenzando a alejarla de un ser muy importante para ella. Su mejor amigo.

- ¡Fanny! – La pelirroja estaba perdida en su ensoñación, tan consumida por sus pensamientos que nunca noto la voz que insistentemente le llamaba una y otra vez. – ¡FANNY! – el grito sobre su delicado apéndice auditivo fue lo suficiente como para sacar de su embelesamiento a la joven.

-¿QUE? – Respondió agresiva al sentirse agredida en su espacio personal, logrando llamar la atención de todo el alumnado que le rodeaba. La chica que le llamaba intento en vano el no suspirar al notar la presencia de su maestro de algebra a su espalda. – Señoritas, dos horas de detención después de clases. – Afirmo serio el educador, Fanny de inmediato se irguió de su puesto intentando replicar la injusticia del castigo, pero la mano rápida de un chico sobre sus hombros paralizo sus movimientos.

- ¿Señor Gilligan, acaso quiere acompañar a sus compañeras de estudio en el castigo? – pregono serio el educante al ver que un nuevo miembro de su alumnado aparecía ante la extraña escena. Dicho joven de cabello castaño no tardo en responder. – No me caería mal un descanso, pero lamentándolo mucho no puedo permitir que mi madre se entere de que fui castigado cuando solo deseaba pedir un lápiz prestado. – Comento sereno el chico mientras le guiñaba un ojo al par de jovencitas ante el, en un acto de complicidad bien orquestado.

- Si sabe lo que le conviene, dejara de hacerse el héroe y se sentara de inmediato en su escritorio, mientras tanto, Señorita Samban, Señorita Fulbright, las dos tendrán que acudir a nuestra "cita" sin derecho a reclamos, alégrese de que su castigo no aumento a tres horas, gracias a la… oportuna intromisión del señor Gilligan. -

Dicho educador no tardo en dirigirse a su escritorio pero no sin antes reprender un poco más a la nueva alumna. – Y para la próxima vez señorita Fulbright, espero que cuando se le llame al pizarrón, este disponible en el mundo real… ¿me hago entender? -

- Si… señor Robertson. – Respondió sin ánimos la enfurecida adolescente, mientras esperaba a que la vista inquisidora de su tutor se retirara de su figura con tal de buscar respuestas por parte de su compañera de escritorio. – ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo llamándome, para que me castigase dos horas? – inquirió la joven de ascendencia irlandesa. Su compañera, que no resulto ser mas que la joven asiática conocida como Kuki no tardo en susurrar la respuesta. – Cinco minutos… intente avisarte pero estabas demasiado embelezada en la novena nube, y pues… el profesor Robertson es muy conocido por otorgar esta clase de castigos por nimiedades, mas aun por incrementarlos aun mas por reiterarle o pelear la injusticia de ello, Hoagie te salvo de estar aquí cuatro horas en vez de dos. – confeso la joven asiática mientras anotaba tranquila los datos que su ahora enfocado tutor plasmaba sobre la pizarra.

Fanny por su parte no pudo pedir mejor ayuda que esta… si bien tardaría un poco mas de lo esperado en conseguirse con Nigel, lo mejor eran dos horas y no cuatro. Serena volteo en dirección al joven Hoagie y sonriéndole con dulzura pudo susurrar tranquila. – Gracias. –

Hoagie por su parte solo guiño uno de sus ojos mientras hacia un saludo militar con su mano derecha desconcertando ligeramente a la chica, que en busca de respuestas solo volteo en dirección de su compañera, que sin levantar su vista de su cuaderno pregunto de inmediato. – ¿Que gesto hizo? – la pelirroja por un momento no supo ubicarse al ver que Kuki había predicho su pregunta, pero dejo eso a un lado y comento la reacción del chico, logrando que por primera vez en los pocos minutos que había tomado una aptitud seria, Kuki se detuviese de escribir. – te dijo, "a sus ordenes señorita" luego te explicare el porque de su obsesión militar, por ahora lo mas importante es prestar atención al profesor, no queremos alargar nuestra estadía en el salón de castigos no es así. – Fanny comprendió su respuesta de inmediato y se dedico a prestar atención a la lección, mientras que Kuki por su parte no dejaba de maquinar algo en su pequeña cabecita, esas dos horas desarticulaban sus intenciones de presentarla a Abigail, pero lo mas probable es que pueda conocer mejor a esta nueva Fanny con tal de saber cuanto ha cambiado realmente la chica.

Y si aun, les seria de utilidad, no podían regresarle sus recuerdos si en realidad la chica no estaba de acuerdo inicialmente en formar parte de su grupo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N**igel intento en vano ocultarse del escrutinio publico, sabia que su traje era revelador para aquellos que tuvieran el coraje de detallar su cuerpo. Pero jamás espero que tanto las chicas, como para su enojo, los CHICOS de su escuela no le quitasen el ojo de encima apenas ingreso al campo de ejercicios.

Comprendió que en esta institución nadie usaba un uniforme similar al que portaba en su antigua institución educativa, por lo que mas presuroso no pudo arrojarse a los casilleros del gimnasio con tal de cambiarse a su flamante y nuevo uniforme escolar de la secundaria Gallager, que comprendía nada mas y nada menos en un simple pantalón deportivo azul, con una franelilla gris con el logo del instituto.

Ignoro los comentarios que aun se comentaban sobre su entrada, maldiciendo su mala suerte, jamás en su carrera estudiantil había logrado tener tanta infamia en tan poco tiempo. Primero había sido el malentendido con Fanny, y ahora eran los rumores sobre su cuerpo cubierto nada más que por una cernida malla sintética. Que para su desgracia, hasta ahora había notado en todo el tiempo que la ha usado, que el artículo de vestimenta era más revelador de lo imaginado.

Guardo silencio en toda la clase de educación física, aun cuando podía oír con claridad los cuchicheos y rumores entre los compañeros de clase. Solo eso faltaba, mas presión sobre su ya colmada vida, no solo su mejor amiga parecía enojada con el, sino que ahora era el centro de los rumores mas escandalosos hasta ahora conocidos en esta secundaria. O al menos eso suponía. -¡Valla que te gusta atraer la atención novato! – comento serena una voz femenina desde atrás de el. El volteo de inmediato para conocer a la atrevida, solo para parar en seco el discurso de privacidad que ya había preparado.

Allí ante sus ojos, estaba una escultural morena que aparentaba su misma edad, su cabello yacía atado hacia su espalda en una cola de caballo, su camiseta estaba ajustada firmemente a su anatomía, dando a conocer su cuerpo con escandaloso resultado de que ya no era una niña. Mientras que su cintura y caderas estaban cubiertas por lo que el considero, un MUY diminuto short deportivo de color azul.

Algo en esta chica le había causado un corto circuito en la cabeza de Nigel, todo razonamiento y pensamiento cuerdo en el parecía haber sido desarticulado por la presencia de esta chica. Algo en el simplemente intentaba ubicar el porque esta chica le era terriblemente familiar.

- ¡Mis ojos están aquí arriba! - expreso fastidiada la morena al notar su escrutinio sobre ella, no que le molestase claro. - ¿Quién dijo que estaba mirando hacia otro lugar? – replico el de inmediato al recobrar un poco la compostura. – A Abby no le gusta que en la primera impresión el chico le examine por más de dos segundos debajo de su cuello. – Nigel intento analizar la respuesta, buscando a otra chica en las cercanías para ver si realmente se estaba refiriendo a alguien más.

- No busques a alguien más nene, A Abby le encanta hablar en tercera persona… y por si aun no lo has notado… Abby soy yo. – Nigel por un instante se tambaleo al escucharla hablar de esa manera. Definitivamente esta chica estaba moviendo su mundo y no de una manera agradable, ya que mientras mas intentaba recordar el porque le era familiar, mas le dolía la cabeza por ello. - ¿Estas bien? – pregunto curiosa la chica al verlo tambalearse por unos segundos.

El recupero su compostura de inmediato al escuchar su voz, quizás esta reacción se deba a que estaba agotado mentalmente por toda la presión que ha tenido últimamente. – Si… solo tuve un extraño sentimiento por un momento, pero no prestes atención de ello. – exclamo sereno el calvo adolescente.

- Por cierto, mi nombre es Nigel, y por favor… no creas nada de lo que circula por allí, todo ha sido un lamentable malentendido. – pregono implorante el joven a la chica mientras ambos esperaban ser llamados ante el profesor con tal de realizar un ejercicio determinado.

Abigail por su parte no tardo en sonreír al ver que pudo con éxito adentrarse nuevamente en la vida de Nigel, solo que esta vez esperaba las cosas terminasen mucho mejor que antes. – Vive y deja vivir es el lema de Abby, y… ¿cual es la verdadera noticia entonces? – pregunto curiosa de saber que tanto había cambiado realmente su antiguo mejor amigo.

Nigel frunció el seño por un segundo al escuchar su pregunta, pero lo tomo como simple curiosidad y no tardo en responder con cuidada cortesía. – Fanny es solo mi mejor amiga, ese día habíamos decidido practicar artes marciales en mi casa, y… se nos hizo tarde al entusiasmarnos demasiado. En el calor de la carrera, ambos nunca pensamos nuestras palabras por lo que, no imaginamos que las malinterpretarían de tal forma. Supongo que fue culpa nuestra al final de cuentas. – respondió sereno Nigel. Abigail por su parte no pudo evitar presionar un poco más sobre la materia.

- Ya veo, pero si me lo preguntas a mi ustedes dos parecen una bonita pareja, es extraño que en realidad solo sean buenos amigos. – Nigel pensó sus palabras por un momento, y por mas que las pensaba y le parecía razonable, en su corazón estaba implantada la imagen de una hermosa morena que a punta de golpes se abrió paso hasta el.

- Lo he pensado, incluso hace algunos meses casi incluso me arriesgo a preguntarle, pero… el temor a perder su amistad no me dejo siquiera decirle una palabra… - El chico sonrió triste hacia ella solo para encontrarse con esos ojos color café que por mas curioso que parezca, parecían irradiar tristeza por sus palabras. - ¡Te entiendo mejor que nadie… yo… pase por algo similar! – expreso sincera la morena mientras apartaba la vista de sus ojos por un segundo, arrepintiéndose por unos minutos de haber mostrado esta faceta ante el. – ¿Pero en fin, y que acaso el señor "tengo el valor para usar mallas en publico" tiene a alguien en la mira? O simplemente querías lucir tu radiante anatomía al público. – comento con picardía la morena con la mera intención de avergonzarlo un poco, que podía hacer. Era difícil evitar viejas costumbres.

Lastima que el no mordió el anzuelo. – La verdad si… existe alguien que me gusta mucho en estos momentos. Aun cuando la situación entre nosotros no sea para nada fácil en este instante. – Abigail no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante sus palabras. Sabía que las probabilidades eran altas, pero no esperaba escucharlo confesar su atracción por su hermana.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – no supo como tuvo el valor de decir esas palabras, ni mucho menos de donde había conseguido el control suficiente como para no alterarse. Pero por su bien, tenia que saberlo antes de volverse completamente loca. Nigel estuvo pensativo por un momento, analizando que podía decirle a esta curiosa desconocida. – Es difícil de explicar… créeme, no quiero terminar empeorando las cosas, y sin ánimos de ofender, te conozco muy poco como para confiarte mis mas profundos secretos. Aunque lo único que te puedo decir es que… me esta causando problemas con Fanny. – La joven no pudo evitar fruncir el seño ligeramente, Nigel siempre había sido precavido con anterioridad. Pero en esta oportunidad simplemente la excluyo de la conversación al no tenerle confianza. AUN cuando ella misma ya conocía realmente de que se estaba hablando.

Frustrada decidió no presionar más el asunto. – Bueno, Abby sabe cuando no inmiscuirse. Por cierto, disculpa la descortesía de esta servidora pero… mucho gusto… mi nombre es Abigail Lincoln, pero mis amigos me dicen Abby. – Ella extendió su brazo hacia el, invitándolo a apretar su mano en un cordial saludo.

El por su parte se le quedo mirando aterrado al escuchar su apellido, de hecho la observo tanto tiempo que nunca se dio cuenta que la estaba haciendo esperar. – Bueno, veo que no te agrada la compañía de Abby, así que si me dis… - la joven no pudo terminar cuando su mano fue sujetada firmemente por el chico. – Lincoln… Perdona mi descortesía… tu apellido me tomo por sorpresa… mi nombre es Nigel Uno, es un placer conocerte, ¡Oh! Están diciendo mi numero, tengo que irme… espero poder continuar esta conversación otro día. – el chico de inmediato salio disparado en dirección a su profesor con el único motivo de alejarse por ahora de esta extraña jovencita, que por alguna razón, con solo la mención de su nombre completo: su corazón, cabeza y ser se habían revuelto como si intentasen decirle algo.

Ella solo pudo observar su espalda mientras el se retiraba para así al menos analizar bien lo que había sucedido. Había fracasado en su intento de ganarse la confianza de Nigel, pero peor aun, había confirmado el hecho de que definitivamente el sentimiento de Cree era reciprocado.

No pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo.

**Continuara…**

**Lamento todo el retraso que me ha tomado el publicar este capitulo, pero lo había escrito y reescrito mas de ocho veces y no conseguía un resultado que me agradase, por lo que frustrado abandone por lo que puede ser casi dos meses la historia en lo profundo de mi computador. **

**Mira mi sorpresa cuando en mi grupo de anime, termino contándoles a mis amigos que había escrito una historia un poco mas adulta de los KND, para mi placer algunos se mostraron interesados y no dude en darles los archivos. Que para mi agrado, terminaron gustando y su insistencia por que los continuase, me regresaron a la pelea por reescribir de nuevo este capitulo. Para mi frustración, no podía continuarlo, de hecho me atoraba continuamente. Hasta que enojado decidí releer la historia con tal de conseguir la chispa que me había motivado desde un principio, y aun cuando no tiene la misma intensidad, si pude recuperarla. Ojala con sus opiniones puedan ayudarme a recuperar esa llama de fanatismo por los KND, que lamentablemente, se vio disminuida al llegar la serie a su final. **

**Atentamente… ShiroWolfmank**

**Post Data: **

**Para los que leen, Welcome to the Darkside, ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo siguiente, y en esa al menos si tengo la trama clara en mi cabeza, lamentablemente mi bloqueo con DUELE CRECER fue tan grande que por un tiempo me afecto de escribir cualquiera de mis historias. **

**Pero curiosamente, una historia que estoy publicando en la sección de Naruto, me ha devuelto lentamente (aun cuando no tengo la cantidad de review que me hubiese gustado) la afición por escribir fanfics largos. Métanse en mi perfil y busquen en mis historias publicadas a ver si tengo algo de una serie que les agrada. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo X**_

_**Se desatan los problemas.**_

**A**burrimiento es la única palabra que cruzaba por la cabeza de una joven de descendencia irlandesa mientras esperaba _intranquila,_ en la sala de castigos.

Al principio creyó que podría sobrevivir dos simples horas en este infame lugar, quizás un discurso aquí, otro allá, y POW; el profesor se marcharía y ella se dedicaría a discutir sobre asuntos de la vida con su recientemente adquirida conocida, Kuki Samban.

Lastima que el señor Robertson no tenia otro hobbie más que torturar al alumnado con grandes y PROLONGADOS discursos sobre el decoro de la etiqueta y la repercusión en la vida adolescente si dicha enseñanza, falta en el repertorio de habilidades juveniles. No importa cuanto hablase el sujeto, pareciese que no necesitase ni tan siquiera salivar con tal de continuar con su regaño.

Incluso peor aun, no importa cuan correcto o tranquilas sean tus intenciones, nunca falla en encontrar un error, un defecto o una falla en tu conducta con tal de hacértelo notar con creces, y claro, comparándote con "TAL y TAL" sujetos que por su perfección sabias bien o eran lame-botas, o prácticamente inexistentes.

Ella por su parte solo se dedico a mirar al frente a su "profesor" con tal de "aprender" algo de su ahora titulada, sesión infernal de buenos modales y conducta social. Lastima que tan solo habían transcurrido apenas quince minutos de las ahora aparentemente eternas dos horas.

--

**U**na vez terminado el ejercicio que el profesor le había exigido ejecutar, Nigel se encontró confundido y algo fastidiado de que sus pies por alguna razón le estuviesen llevando de nuevo en dirección de esa extraña joven.

Su naturaleza inquisitiva estaba devorándolo en vida, y no sabia como detener a sus impulsos, deseaba saber mas de ella, incluso averiguar el porque su mera presencia parecía incomodarle a niveles estratosféricos, y mas terrorífico aun, si por casualidades de la vida, esta peculiarmente hermosa morena, tenia afiliación alguna con la que ahora robaba el sueño de sus ojos.

Lastima que ella ahora no se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde anteriormente habían conversado, por un instante estuvo desconcertado, algo le decía que aun después de separarse el la encontraría en este lugar, curiosamente, holgazaneando o escuchando música, era una extraña certeza dentro de el de que fuese como fuese, el le encontraría.

Busco con sus ojos lo que su corazón aun se negaba a reconocer, "que tal joven ya no estaba allí para continuar con su conversación", y fue allí que la pudo vislumbrar al realizar una sencilla pirueta según se le había exigido. El no pudo evitar el observarla por demasiado tiempo, de hecho sus ojos devoraron su silueta como si fuese la primera vez que viese a una joven realizar sus ejercicios físicos con una muy ajustada vestimenta. Por lo que avergonzado por su conducta, aparto la vista de inmediato con tal de enmendar su error anterior.

Nunca supo que tal acción no paso desapercibida por dicha morena.

--

**E**l tiempo transcurría con desesperante lentitud en la vida de Cree Lincoln, más ahora que se enfrentaba a uno de los sujetos más desesperantes y manipuladores que jamás hayan existido en su vida.

Benedit Uno, mejor conocido como Padre, peor enemigo de la organización infantil llamada KND, le había llamado no hacia un par de horas con tal de sostener una "ultima" platica con ella debido a su misión actual.

Cree no era tonta, de hecho sabia muy bien de antemano que Padre probablemente deseaba a Nigel de su lado mas que nunca, por lo que podía darse una idea de que en especifico es lo que deseaba preguntar o mejor dicho exigir. Quizás ya había descubierto su amorío con el chico, por lo que tal vez deseaba utilizar su romance en crecimiento como una forma de atraer al joven a sus garras.

Pero por mas que lo pensara no podía tan siquiera soportar la idea, mucho menos deseaba admitir a si misma que lo que sentía por el mocoso era real, aun cuando de su boca esa admisión ya había salido ante su hermana.

Sabia que la intención de Padre era el reclutarle sin regresarle sus memorias al chico, era demasiado peligroso el que recordase que era número Uno. Mas aun porque quizás si el recuperase todos esos recuerdos, solo la odiaría al ver en lo que se ha envuelto.

Estaba aterrada ante la posibilidad de que Nigel la odiase a estas alturas, no cuando su corazón estaba completamente abocado al chico. No cuando ya de por si dolía el hecho de que al transcurrir los de meses dicho amorío tendría que llegar a su final.

Deseaba tentarlo ante la posibilidad de marcharse con ella, pero su conciencia no le permitía el lanzar la carnada, no cuando su hermana aun seguía sufriendo por lo que acababa de descubrir. De hecho esa era una de las razones principales por las que hoy renunciaría a lo que Padre quisiese ofrecerle.

Ya no podía soportar el eco del llanto de su hermana que tan laboriosamente se instauro en su memoria. Ya no quería seguir despertándose llorosa por las frecuentes pesadillas que tal escena le causaba, y más importante aun, deseaba recuperar a su pequeña hermana nuevamente.

- Ejem. – La morena de inmediato dio un sobresalto al escuchar ese sonido, no necesitaba girar su rostro para saber que Padre estaba a sus espaldas. –Buenos días Padre. – dijo con falsa monotonía, de hecho su tono de voz era algo quebradizo y delicado, nerviosa de cómo puedan resultar las cosas al terminar la reunión.

El hombre de oscura silueta solo la observo atento por unos minutos, quizás en realidad tan solo un par de segundos. Más aun así ella podría jurar que fueron unas interminables horas.

- Me ha llamado la atención de que tu "rol" en la misión que te he encomendado ha tenido unas… "ligeras modificaciones". – comento Padre mientras rodeaba a la chica como un predador a su presa. Ella pudo interpretar con claridad que de esta reunión no saldría sin pagar un caro precio por sus acciones.

Apretó sus puños intentando controlar su nerviosismo, - Hablemos directo al punto _Padre, _¿Qué es lo que quieres? – El desden no paso desapercibido por el hombre de oscura silueta. – Si sabes lo que te conviene cambiaras ese tono conmigo señorita. – Dijo amenazante el mayor del dúo. – Estas en camino delicado señorita Lincoln, de hecho puedo agregar incluso más frágil que hielo delgado. –

Ella no pudo estar mas de acuerdo, ¿Y porque? simple, sabia de antemano que lo que Padre estaba por exigirle.

- No te entregare a Nigel, ni ahora ni nunca. – arrojo la jovencita mientras se preparaba para recibir la tormenta venidera.

Y tal como lo esperaba, una llamarada de enormes dimensiones emergía del cuerpo del sujeto enfatizando su mal humor ante su elección en palabras. Ella preparo su jugada aun a sabiendas del gran riesgo que estaba por correr. – Refunfuña lo que quieras _Padre_, nada de lo que hagas lograra que te entregue a tu sobrino en bandeja de plata… - como esperaba sus palabras habían logrado despertar la ira innata en el hombre ante ella. Que consumido por sus impulsos había arrojado un fuerte golpe a la cara de la joven adulta, arrojándola por la fuerza del impacto en contra de la pared.

Ella frunció el seño ante el dolor que ahora abarcaba su anatomía, sabia que era arriesgado pero si deseaba salirse de las garras de Padre junto con Nigel, el sacrificio era necesario. - ¡No estas en una buena posición Lincoln! Tengo pruebas irrefutables que arruinarían tu brillante futuro en Canadá, no me tientes a usarlas. – Agrego Padre mientras lentamente se dirigía al cuerpo de la chica con tal de enfatizar su dominio por sobre ella.

Cree alzo su rostro para mirarlo en señal de desafió, lastima que su mirada amenazante fue reemplazada por un grito de dolor al sentir la presión del pie de Padre sobre su rodilla. – Imagínate, la prestigiosa familia Lincoln, destrozada por el escándalo de su hija mayor. A la prensa y a los directivos de Brightstone les encantara descubrir que te relacionas con menores, y más aun los incitas sexualmente. – Comento casual el hombre mientras apoyaba aun mas peso sobre su pierna, logrando lastimar a la chica un poco más.

- Estas en mis garras Cree, tu futuro y la reputación de tu familia dependen de tus acciones. Me traerás a Nigel… te guste o no… ¿de que demonios sonríes? – Padre no sabía si preocuparse por la cordura de la chica que ahora estaba ante el, más aun cuando obviamente sus acciones clamaban que no estaba en lo absoluto asustada. – Me rió por tus palabras Padre, adelante… golpéame mas… muéstrales al mundo la clase de basura que sabemos muy bien eres… muéstrale al mundo al verdadero cobarde que se esconde tras ese UNIFORME. – de inmediato sus manos saltaron en dirección del pecho de padre con tal de tomar su objetivo.

Sus manos tomaron la tela sintética que cubría la silueta de su jefe, aun a pesar de que tal acción había logrado que su piel comenzara a ampollarse y desprenderse por la gran oleada de calor que cubría la anatomía del sujeto en si. No le importo las quemaduras que ella misma se estaba infringiendo, lo único que le interesaba era el cumplir con su objetivo, que no era mas que eliminar el factor encubierto del sujeto conocido como Padre.

Con la poca fuerza que pudo reunir desgarro la tela como si hubiese sido hecha por papel, revelando ante ella y al mundo la silueta humana de un desgastado Benedit Uno. Que miraba confundido las acciones de su rebelde empleada.

Por un momento estuvo en el limbo intentando descubrir el porque de las acciones de Cree, mas su inteligencia no tardo en dar con el clavo. De inmediato giro su rostro para corroborar su teoría, descubriendo para su horror una pequeña cámara de transmisión en la envergadura de su ventana.

Su sangre se helo por un segundo, tal vez el tenia pruebas fotográficas del acoso sexual de Cree sobre Nigel, pero si sus dudas son ciertas, Cree acababa de grabar no solo su abuso físico por sobre ella, sino su admisión casi completa de haberla enviado desde un principio a controlar al chico. Además de tener una imagen clara y concisa de sus dos formas. Si esa grabación saliese a la luz publica, todo por lo que había luchado hasta ahora se hundiría como un saco de plomo en el mar. La ira le consumió y de inmediato arremetió en contra del aparato, ignorando que Cree había aprovechado el momento de su descuido para abandonar el lugar, claro no sin antes dejar un pequeño aparato de transmisión con el cual podría discutir con Padre sin riesgo alguno de sufrir mas daños.

Padre volteo de inmediato una vez había destruido el insolente aparato, solo para descubrir que en su descuido no solo se había escapado su ahora ex-empleada. Sino que un pequeño dispositivo de transmisión similar al que acababa de destruir le miraba fijo mientras en su pantalla portaba una opción simple de reproducción, que esperaba ser tocada con tal de comenzar a cumplir su objetivo. Padre reluctante presiono el botón de "play".

De inmediato una imagen de una Cree sin heridas y magulladuras surgió ante el, dándole a entender para su desdicha que su no tan pequeña enemiga había jugado con el con trucos aun mas bajos de los que el estaba a punto de utilizar en ella.

- Iré directo al grano Padre, para estas alturas debes haberte dado cuenta de que todo esto no fue mas que un simple acto, y tu mi querido ex-empleador, no fuiste mas que mi actor principal. Se que el riesgo que estoy tomando es alto, no soy estupida. Por lo que decidí grabar este mensaje de antemano con tal de no estar cerca de ti cuando estalles en ira como siempre sueles hacerlo… Tampoco soy tan soñadora como para creer que no saldré sin heridas de esta reunión, más aun al conocer tu temperamento. Pero en fin… dejémonos de payasadas… a estas alturas aun cuando hayas descubierto y destruido mi pequeño aparato, todo lo que presencio y GRABO gracias a nuestra tecnología 2x4 ha sido enviado a cinco computadoras diferentes, y mejor aun distribuidas a distintos rincones en el planeta. Cada maquina conservara y distribuirá la información al Internet gracias a un disparador que tan ingeniosamente he diseñado. Vez este pequeño brazalete, tiene un potente sensor que no solo mide mis pulsaciones, sino que según yo lo decida puede cumplir la función de disparar la orden de envió en los cinco ordenadores de manera simultanea. Conociéndote mí rebeldía hará que me golpees, incluso que rebeles algunos datos peligrosos para el público. Más aun para el conocimiento de tu familia. Mi trato es simple, déjame en paz, tanto a mí como a Nigel, admite tu derrota. Si… se que yo caeré prisionera del video posiblemente por corrupción de menores, quizás por algo mas. Pero si caigo te arrastrare conmigo al mismo infierno. No solo eres el autor intelectual de mis acciones, sino que también se te acusara por abuso de adolescentes. Si no lo has notado soy mujer, y el maltrato a las féminas esta severamente castigado en este distrito. Si sigues mis reglas esto nunca ocurrió ni mucho menos tiene que salir al aire. Persígueme o en el remoto caso de que tu corrupta mente lo conciba, asesíname si lo deseas, pero si mis latidos no son percibidos por el sensor, o si no ingreso la clave secreta cada dos horas los archivos saldrán disparados a la Internet y serán imposibles de dominar. Y en el REMOTO caso de que descubras donde están los ordenadores, existe un plan de contingencia en caso de que sean modificados o sacados de línea. No cruces la barrera que te he impuesto _Padre_… porque si lo haces, de una u otra forma destruiré todo por lo que has trabajado. – Una vez terminado su función el aparato no tuvo más opción que reiniciar el video al comienzo nuevamente. Esperando a que alguna de sus opciones fuese presionada con tal de continuar con sus labores. Claro si un enojado Padre no hubiese destruido el inocente aparato en una oleada de cólera.

A pesar de sus heridas, Cree no pudo mas que sonreír mientras activaba su armadura BRA, con tal de alejarse del lugar cuanto antes. Ignorante de que a sus espaldas el peligro se acercaba a gran velocidad.

--

**A**bigail Lincoln es una chica complicada, incluso podría tomarse como alguien en extremo relajada o perezosa. Pero si algo la describía a la perfección era su fascinación por la pulcritud y el orden. Nada incomodaba más a la joven morena que el ver un desastre ante ella.

Más cuando ese desastre no era nada más que su casa, de hecho la jovencita era bastante creyente en las supersticiones, más aun cuando sus creencias la habían llevado a la salvación en más de una vez.

Pero lo que veía y escuchaba solo le estaban dando a entender que una batalla se estaba realizando en sus confines familiares. - ¡CREE! – grito encolerizada al imaginar que de nuevo su hermana había entablado una batalla en contra de los niños de turno.

Arrojo sus pertenencias con tal de estar más ligera para la batalla, con desden adentro su mano en su camisa con tal de tocar el botón de su brasier, activando velozmente su armadura. Estaba cansada de fingir ser una maligna adolescente que luchaba al lado de su hermana en contra de los niños. Mas su fachada debía mantenerse intacta si deseaba que su organización aun se mantuviese en las sombras.

Desde que puede recordar había estado en un sin numero de batallas, las primeras en su vida no fueron del todo emocionantes, pero todas ellas fueron especiales para la joven de las Lincoln ya que las combatía junto a su hermana. Después de que ella desertara, su vida fue dolorosamente agitada por lo que intentando redimir su nombre, tomo el control de un grupo fallando miserablemente en todo lo que su hermana le había enseñado con anterioridad debía hacer un buen líder, su cólera y desesperación por recuperar su reputación le habían cegado lo suficiente como para abandonar a un buen amigo a manos del enemigo.

Luego de eso ella renuncio al liderato, otorgándoselo a su mejor amigo Nigel, que sin dudas hacia un excelente trabajo.

Mas ahora todo eso se había terminado, ella pertenecía aun cuando era de encubierto al bando enemigo. Tenia que luchar en contra de los niños con tal de ganar más confianza entre sus filas.

Mas nada de lo que se le había enseñado en todos estos años le habían preparado para lo que estaba a punto de descubrir.

La batalla llego a un brusco final, y el silencio nunca fue más espeluznante en su vida. Un mal presentimiento afecto su corazón, corrió un poco más fuerte antes de patear la magullada puerta.

Trago aire sorprendida al sentir una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpearla de frente, algo enorme acababa de salir volando del lugar. Su vista se nublo por un segundo cuando una polvareda se alzo ante ella. Tocio constantemente con tal de expulsar la sustancia de sus pulmones. Parpadeo una y otra vez con tal de sacar la tierra de sus ojos.

Y allí cuando todo se despejo su corazón se detuvo de inmediato al ver la silueta de alguien sobre el suelo. Aun cuando la odiaba por lo que había hecho no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas ante su figura maltratada y sangrante.

Sus piernas temblaban ante la visión que se posaba ante ella, su memoria se dedico a recordar exactamente porque aun cuando ella la había lastimado como nadie mas en el mundo, no podía odiarla con seriedad. Todos aquellos recuerdos felices, todas sus discusiones, todo aquello que las hacia hermanas cruzo por su mente en ese instante.

- ¡CREE! – aterrada de que la chica estuviese muriendo corrió en su dirección, solo para encontrar aliviada que tan solo se encontraba maltrecha. No pudo evitar llorar de alegría al ver que su peor enemiga respiraba. No pudo evitar abrazarla y apoyar su cabeza en su pecho mientras la sostenía en sus brazos como si tuviese miedo de que si le dejaba ir jamás regresaría. Sus lagrimas eran gruesas, obviamente estaban hechas de dolor y penuria.

Odiaba a su hermana por lo que había hecho, mas también la amaba no podía evitarlo… era su hermana. Con su malo aparto su cabello de su rostro solo para suspirar aterrada ante lo que observo. Jamás en toda su vida había visto a la poderosa Cree tan frágil y delicada.

Nunca en todo lo que habían convivido su hermana había demostrado fragilidad alguna o tan siquiera que tuviese la capacidad de estar de esa manera. Mas ahora que observaba su ojo morado, sus rasguños y laceraciones en los labios. No pudo evitar descubrir que por más que lo negase, Cree Lincoln era un ser humano de carne y hueso como ella.

- A…A…bby. – La menor de las Lincoln dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar su nombre. No esperaba que su hermana aun estuviese con algo de conciencia como para dirigirle la palabra.

- ¡Cree, no hables voy por ayuda… llamare a Padre! – Lastima que la sola mención del susodicho solo sirvió para alarmar a la malherida joven aun más. - A…bby, antes que sea tarde… hay algo… Que debes saber. –

Abigail Lincoln jamás supo que en esos pocos minutos de conversación con su hermana cambiarían la forma en como percibía al mundo en ese instante.

_**Continuara…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo XI**_

_**Complicaciones…**_

**A**bigail no podía creer lo que su hermana hasta hacia poco le había confesado, de hecho no podía creer que su poderosa y hasta los momentos frió familiar demostrase que sin duda algunas aun existía un ser humano en el fondo de toda esa indiferencia.

Si, aun después de lo que había transpirado entre ellas en su última batalla, Abigail Lincoln seguía dudando de la veracidad de las palabras e intenciones de su molesta relativa. De hecho muy en el fondo sabia que aun lo creía porque era lo único que la mantenía de enloquecer ante lo que ocurría en el mundo real.

Deseaba creer que lo que la niña que alguna vez admiro había desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás con su traición, deseaba creer que la CREE LINCOLN a la que ahora estaba acostumbrada no era más que una bruja sin corazón que se dedicaba a destruir su vida hasta el más mínimo detalle. Pero ahora que lo ocurrido con Padre había alcanzado un nivel critico, no podía evitar comparar a esta mujer con la hermana mayor que alguna vez porto como identificación el numero 11.

De hecho no podía dejar de llorar por todo aquello que escucho de ella en esos pocos minutos de conversación. No cuando se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_- ¿Por qué traicionaste a Padre? – pregunto la menor del dueto, Cree solo sonrió ligeramente ante su curiosidad. - ¡Por amor! – fue la respuesta de la mayor de las Lincoln. _

_Abigail no tardo en enojarse por ello, como podía Cree haberse enamorado de alguien al cual odiaba con tanto afán años atrás. – Porque aun a pesar de que sabía podías destruirlo políticamente igual te ataco. – Era lógico pensar que Padre jamás pondría un dedo encima a la mujer que ahora portaba su futuro en sus manos, no cuando sufría el riesgo de que el video donde abusaba físicamente de una mujer podría ser enviado al mundo. _

_Cree solo frunció el seño por un momento antes de responder. – Tal vez lo tenga en una mala posición, pero enviando a sus "hijos" a encargarse de mi sin acabarme fue un mensaje bastante claro… no se rendirá a pesar de todo. Tal vez yo acabe con su carrera y reputación, pero el aun puede acabar con mi vida haciendo que parezca un lamentable accidente. – La antigua portadora del numero cinco no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esto se salía de todo lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver. Jamás se había escuchado de una amenaza de muerte, al menos no una directa. Si, los niños y adultos solían salir lastimados de vez en cuando, mas jamás se reporto de bajas en alguno de los dos lados… públicamente claro esta, o al menos en su basto conocimiento de ambos lados de la empresa. _

_De hecho esto solo le daba a entender que aun a pesar de todos sus conocimientos y experiencia, le faltaba demasiada información para mantener todo bajo control. _

_Por varios segundos que para la menor del dúo parecían eternas horas, ella guardo silencio mientras analizaba lo que acababa de escuchar. De hecho entendía del todo el mensaje de Padre y la amenaza de Cree, mas su respuesta de haberlo hecho por amor aun causaba demasiado confusión en sus adentros. - ¿Tanto lo amas? – su corazón solo se acelero aun mas al ver que esas palabras habían abandonado sus labios en vez de simplemente haberlas pensado. _

_Cree solo sonrió con tristeza al escucharla decir esto. – Lamentablemente si, me gusta mucho si a eso te refieres, Nigel es un chico difícil de olvidar una vez se ha instalado en tu cabeza… - Ella abrió ligeramente sus ojos con tal de ver al rostro a su hermana menor, solo para ver lo que ya sabia de antemano encontraría: Tristeza, confusión… dolor. _

_- ¡Oh! – fue lo único que pudo decir la joven morena por un momento mientras analizaba mas a fondo la situación, lastima que Cree no espero mucho tiempo antes de interrumpirle nuevamente. – No puedo negarte algo que ambas sabemos es cierto Abby… Pero lo que si puedo afirmar es que no solo lo hice por Nigel. – Esto si tomo por sorpresa a la menor de las Lincoln. - ¿A que te refieres? – de nuevo lo que se suponía seria un pensamiento se había materializado en sus labios y garganta. _

_Cree solo sonrió al ver su sincera confusión. - ¡No puedo seguir fingiendo odiarte hermanita, no cuando ese acto lentamente se fue trastornando hasta ser algo real! Si… soy una traidora, soy todo lo que tú odias en una persona, pero tienes que entender que para aquel entonces me estaba quedando sola, todos mis amigos lentamente se estaban marchando, todos mis logros, todos mis esfuerzos parecían ser en vano a medida que envejecía… la niñez es preciosa cuando la revives en tu memoria, pero la triste realidad es que los niños pueden llegar a ser incluso mas crueles que los adultos. No importa cuanto te esfuerces, no importa cuanto luches por que algo sea correcto, para los niños ese sentimiento no es algo más que un pasaje momentáneo. Un recuerdo que morirá oculto entre miles de otras memorias más "joviales", la verdad es que los adultos no somos tan distintos de lo que fuimos una vez de niños, incluso podemos ser mas inmaduros en muchas ocasiones, ya que todo aquello que sufrimos a manos de otros en el pasado, terminamos aplicándolo a "otros" una vez crecimos y adquirimos experiencia para hacerlo. _

_Es injusto que me abandonasen de esa manera, es inmerecido cuando eres uno de las más jóvenes de tu sector y se te condena a ver como todos aquellos con los que compartiste son arrojados a un lado como si fuesen basura. El recuerdo de lo que hicimos alguna vez desaparece rápidamente ante la llegada de otros mas emocionantes. Es ilógico ver que tu encrucijada por igualdad es rápidamente olvidada al llegar el último embarque de juguetes o de nuevas armas, Maurice y yo fuimos los últimos en nuestro sector, el siendo un año menor que yo seria el ultimo en perder sus memorias, ¿Por qué nos obligan a olvidar la mejor época de nuestras vidas? Porque nos utilizan como cartuchos desechables que una vez alcanzado su límite son arrojados a un lado como desperdicio, cambiando nuestros hermosos recuerdos por unas amargas memorias que se nublan por más que uno intente recordar. _

_No quería olvidar mi niñez… no quería olvidar esos recuerdos que alguna vez me definieron como la persona que soy hoy en día… No quería que la verdadera Cree fuese eliminada junto a mis recuerdos el día de mi de-comisión, por lo que aterrada huí lo mas lejos que pude, solo para ver que ahora era cazada y repudiada por aquellos que antiguamente llame amigos. _

_Simplemente porque desee aferrarme a mis mas preciados recuerdos, intente explicártelo pero jamás me escuchaste, perdí tu respeto una vez te enteraste de mis acciones. Al principio solo lo ignore, pero tu ira te estaba convirtiendo en alguien fría e implacable. Mis acciones te habían convertido en alguien que era capaz de abandonar a sus amigos tan solo por cumplir una misión. _

_Eso resulto en un grave acontecimiento en la vida de uno de tus cadetes, decidí a pesar de que te habías adentrado de nuevo en la buena senda, de que necesitabas un modelo a "no seguir" alguien que te dijese que ibas por buen camino al compararte con "el o ella", por que no, decidí ser yo._

_¿Porque esa cara? Que acaso creías que de la noche a la mañana la hermana que alguna vez conociste desapareció así nada más, Que mis amenazas y ataques eran injustificados… pues acabas de descubrir que al final de cuentas si tenia una buena razón. Te amo Abby, no lo puedo negar… eres mi pequeña hermanita y nada puede cambiar ese hecho. _

_Pero nuestra lucha al final nos llevo por un camino por donde comenzamos a odiarnos de verdad. Y todo por un chico por el cual jamás debí enamorarme, pero del cual caí rendida sin darme cuenta… ¡No se como recuerdas que lo amaste alguna vez! Pero lo que si se es que mis acciones te han llevado a odiarme de verdad esta vez, que la brecha que nos unía finalmente se había roto y nos habíamos perdido en nuestro mutuo desden. _

_Prefiero olvidarlo… prefiero otorgarte a Nigel con tal de no perderte en el proceso… pero aun… aun a pesar de que en mi cabeza ya he tomado la decisión… en mi pecho existe este sentimiento que me obliga a negar mis acciones… que me hace rogarte que no… no me hagas olvidarle, que no me separes de Nigel… que yo… que yo… - Finalmente sus ojos no pudieron mas, su voluntad se quebró y su corazón dejo salir todo el dolor que había acumulado en todo este tiempo. _

_Finalmente Cree Lincoln lloro sobre los hombros de su hermana por la situación en la que se había inmiscuido. _

Ahora quien lloraba era su hermana menor, Cree había llorado a su lado hasta caer inconciente. Y desde ese entonces ahora es la menor de las Lincoln la que se encontraba en una enorme confusión.

¿Cómo puedes haber ignorado las señales que tu propia hermana había estado otorgándote por toda tu vida?

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciega como para no ver algo que aparentemente era tan claro como el cristal?

¿Cómo evitar este sentimiento de dolor y culpa que ahora se instalaba en su pecho?

Por ahora ninguna respuesta acudía a ella con tal de aclarar sus inquietudes, simplemente todo lo que podía hacer por los momentos era el presionar la clave que su hermana le entrego momentos antes de caer inconciente, con tal de que los archivos no fuesen enviados mientras ella estuviese fuera de servicio gracias al ataque que había recibido.

Por simple curiosidad no pudo evitar ver que es lo que había ocurrido en esa oficina, cada movimiento, palabra y acción allí realizada solo añadía más dolor a su pecho.

Abigail Lincoln simplemente no pudo evitar desmoronarse en llanto al ver que por más que intentase negarlo, cada una de las palabras de Cree habían tocado mil y una verdades en su cabeza.

Por ahora de lo único que estaba conciente es que no podía dejar de llorar.

--

**P**adre es un hombre "paciente" de hecho la mejor descripción para este sujeto seria manipulador. No por nada era el mejor de los enemigos de los KND, no por nada era el mas temido de todos aquellos que se oponían a sus planes. Jamás espero que de hecho alguien usase sus propias tácticas en su contra, por lo que ahora decidió el actuar por su propia cuenta.

Es por ello que esta nueva presencia se encontraba ante el examinando las fases de su plan con completo cuidado.

Es por ello que esta nueva presencia afirmaba su aceptación de tales ideas, hasta el punto de sonreír satisfecha de lo que estaba por hacer. Complaciendo a la silueta de Padre hasta más no dar. – Perfecto, entraras en acción en seis meses, tu objetivo es infiltrarte en el campeonato de artes marciales como representante de tu secundaria, ya conoces tu misión, Nigel Uno debe ser arrastrado a mis garras de una vez por todas. De una forma u Otra. –

_**Continuara…**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XII **

**Encuentros…**

**U**n enorme objeto volador aterrizaba con cuidada mesura en las inmediaciones de una inmensa mansión. Para aquellos novicios ante tal visión era sumamente extraño el que algo de tales dimensiones pudiese tan siquiera elevarse por los aires, mucho menos poseer la delicadeza de aterrizar sin hacer nada más que alzar una gran polvareda.

En cambio para los ya acostumbrados a tal cosa, simplemente preferían ignorar todo lo ocurrido, con tal de no inmiscuirse en los problemas de los demás. Mucho menos en los del lunático del disfraz pirotécnico.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud dejando salir de sus adentros a cinco adolescentes que se movían como una sola entidad. Sus pasos eran meticulosamente precisos, sus movimientos cuidados y su aspecto inmaculado. Todo era demasiado perfecto para tan siquiera ser cierto.

Pero la verdad es que estos adolescentes no eran más que una triste creación de una mente desequilibrada que alguna vez pensó podría "educar" a los niños.

Cada uno de estos chicos, tres varones y dos hembras para ser exacto, se desplazaban en dirección de su "padre" con tal de darle las noticias de su más reciente misión. Omitiendo por supuesto a la chica que emergía de los adentros de su oficina privada al haberla identificado.

Sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra procedieron a pasar por su lado mientras esta se dirigía a quien sabe que misión, después de todo aun recordaban los malos momentos que convivieron junto y gracias a ella en su infancia.

Con parsimonia tocaron la puerta esperando con paciencia que algo ocurriese. - ¡Adelante! – Los chicos no tardaron en obedecer sus órdenes adentrándose a sus aposentos privados con tal de notificarle sus logros. Lastima que la mirada enfurecida en su rostro los paralizo de toda función motora hasta ahora inculcada.

- ¡Tienen la mas remota idea de lo que han hecho! – pregunto en voz baja y monótona, obviamente intentando en vano reprimir su ira en alza. Ellos intentaron responder pero de inmediato les fue negado ese derecho ante su estallido. - ¡NO, NO TIENEN EN LO ABSOLUTO IDEA DE LO QUE ACABAN DE HACER! – el quinteto decidió retroceder con rapidez al ver que se aproximaba a ellos con peligrosa lentitud.

- Pero Padre… nosotros criamos que… - Todos guardaron silencio de golpe al ver que dicho sujeto había alzado su mano en dirección de sus cuerpos. – PENSARON, NO LOS CRIE PARA QUE PENSARAN, LOS CRIE PARA QUE OBEDECIERAN Y NO RECUERDO EN LO ABSOLUTO EL HABERLES ORDENADO EL ATACAR A CREE LINCOLN… por lo que me veo obligado a recordarles lo que es la disciplina en la única manera que conozco… por las malas. –

En esa noche los ecos de sus llantos resonaron por toda la mansión.

--

**A**bigail intentaba en vano el detestar a Nigel por la relación que había forjado con su hermana, mas aun porque al parecer su relación con Fanny aun seguía uniéndolos a pesar de que ambos no recordaban nada en lo absoluto del pasado.

Le enojaba el ver que a medida que avanzaba el tiempo menos oportunidades tenia con el, y que su relación con Hoagie a pesar de ser satisfactoria simplemente no estaba dando frutos al seguir ella obsesionada con Nigel, quizás lo mejor seria regresarle la memoria al chico con tal de que este decida de una vez por todas que es lo que desea.

Pero las consecuencias serian demasiadas, primero corría la posibilidad de ser descubierta por los TND, además de claro por parte de sus aliados actuales los Adultos. Mas no obstante lo que mas le aterraba es que una vez devueltas las memorias, lo mas probable es que Nigel, o seguiría su relación con su hermana o reiniciaría su amorío con Fanny, lo cual le dejaba a ella muy mal parada ya que sospechaba bastante el chico le había reemplazado con la pelirroja cuando eran unos pequeños niños, y por eso no le culpaba.

De hecho en la actualidad estaba forjando una bonita relación amistosa con el a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, mientras que claro por alguna razón su amistad con Fanny parecía deteriorarse a pasos agigantados, probablemente porque mi presencia es una obvia prueba de que el chico no siente mas que simple amistad por ella.

Eso y que soy hermana del principal motivo por el cual están peleados, no obstante mi amistad con ella no ha dado muchos frutos, ya que no solo me tiene rencor por ser el familiar de Cree, sino que he tenido algunos encuentros fuertes con ella no solo por Nigel, sino sorprendentemente por Hoagie, si admito que lo he descuidado mucho al intentar cumplir con mis objetivos, pero eso no es excusa para comenzar a salir a mis espaldas con ella, aun cuando sean simples salidas entre compañeros para solucionar sus problemas y labores de la institución.

Kuki me dice que estoy completamente celosa, y quizás tenga razón, pero no puedo evitar ver que a medida que pasa el tiempo Hoagie se esta apegando mas a la pelirroja gracias al hecho de que recibe mas atención de ella que de mi parte, principalmente porque ahora me dedico a mantener separados a mi hermana y al calvito.

Es por eso que yazgo en mi cama al no acudir a la reunión semanal con los miembros de mi sector, no cuando habían invitado por primera vez a Fanny a su reunión, lo que menos deseaba era discutir nuevamente con ella, ya sea por Hoagie o por mi hermana.

Quien en estos momentos se encontraba para mi desdicha en una cita privada con Nigel, por supuesto vigilada muy de cerca por mis topos espía que ella sabe muy bien le he plantado.

No deseaba que nada más que un simple apretón de manos ocurriera entre ellos, más a medida que mas observo los videos de sus visitas al hospital, más me enoja saber que ahora es el quien intenta el iniciar los contactos físicos, a lo cual mi hermana solo se ha negado al estar simplemente repleta de agujas en su brazo derecho.

Claro que en algunas ocasiones las situaciones se han escalado a niveles completamente distintos por lo que deseando conservar mi sanidad mental, he decidido apagar las maquinas espía con tal de darle un poco de privacidad a la pareja. Más eso no sirve de nada cuando mi hiperactiva imaginación comienza a recrearme que es lo que están haciendo en específico en ese lugar.

Es por eso que ahora yazgo en la cama frustrada con el que hacer de mi vida, por un lado quiero renunciar a todo y simplemente olvidarme de Nigel de una vez por todas y proseguir con mi vida. Por el otro no puedo soportar el verlo con alguien mas, mucho menos el intimar con otra persona que no sea yo.

Es por eso que la situación se ha tornado tan frustrante, mas aun cuando ahora venia a mi la situación entre Hoagie y Fanny, quizás exagero, tal vez solo es una simple amistad que esta en desarrollo y que estoy exagerando demasiado los detalles. Tal vez lo mejor es que acuda a la reunión con tal de atender mas de el, después de todo últimamente he estado descuidándole mucho.

--

**F**anny estaba completamente frustrada en estos momentos, desde el día de ayer no había podido comunicarse por completo con Nigel, de hecho los dos estaban distanciándose debido a su renuencia a permitirle el estar con esa chica mayor.

Por que debía buscarla a ella cuando era obvio sus sentimientos por el, quizás no era demasiado clara, o tal vez el no la veía como ella deseaba que la observase.

No obstante últimamente ha estado haciendo más amigos de los que jamás creyó poder tener, Kuki era una amiga sincera que compartía su entusiasmo por los simios arco-iris, además de ser una buena escucha para cuando lo necesita, eso si, en varias ocasiones le ha dejado en claro que Wally estaba fuera de su alcance.

Wally en cuestión era alguien de confianza con el que podía compartir una que otra experiencia de combate mano a mano, de hecho el chico compartía para su desdicha y alegría su entusiasmo por las armas de largo alcance, claro que lo de el era a un nivel completamente obsesivo.

Hoagie por su parte era alguien extraño, el chico vivía en las nubes y no dejaba de hablar sobre los diseños de aeronaves que construirá una vez se gradué de la academia. Es alguien con quien últimamente he visto invertidas varias horas de mi vida actual, al ser mi consejero estudiantil, no quiero decir que esta rellenando los zapatos de Nigel pero sinceramente me siento a gusto con el, aun cuando en mis adentros tengo ganas de golpearlo por su forma de ser.

El chico es el novio de la líder del grupo que para mi completa sorpresa resulto ser nada menos que la hermana menor de la mujer que me esta arruinando la vida por completo.

No me fue difícil el transmitir toda mi frustración hacia ella, mas al ver algunos pequeños síntomas de que la chica también estaba interesada en mi mejor amigo. No se que demonios estaba ocurriendo sinceramente, ¿que acaso el chico parecía tener un imán para todas las mujeres que conocía?

No sabría decirlo, pero hasta los momentos mi vida simplemente se ha vuelto mucho más complicada de lo que solía ser.

Quizás debería darle una oportunidad a esta Abigail Lincoln, que su hermana sea una descarada asalta cunas no significa que ella sea igual no es así, quizás serian grandes amigas si llegasen a conocerse mejor, incluso podría ayudarle a conquistar seriamente a Nigel, una vez le halla aclarado que ya tenia un novio. Y que mejor oportunidad que este día en que el grupo por primera vez le había invitado a sus reuniones de fin de semana.

--

**N**igel por su parte jamás supo que tal encuentro estaba por efectuarse, de hecho su mayor preocupación era si todo saldría a la perfección ahora que Cree estaba de alta y empacando sus pertenencias en el cuarto.

No podía evitar observarla mientras se movía de un lado a otro recogiendo sus pocas pertenencias antes de introducirlas en su mochila, claro que todo su cuerpo y mente despertaron de golpe al sentir sus manos surcar su piel, sacándole de su embelesamiento.

- ¿Te gusta lo que vez? – comento picara mientras lentamente acariciaba las mejillas del chico. El sonrió a medida que se sonrojaba por su contacto. – Mucho. – fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que ella callase todas sus palabras con sus labios.

Al separarse no necesitaron decir nada mas, ella simplemente asintió con su rostro antes de acercarse a la puerta del cuarto para pasar el seguro. El temblaba ligeramente ante la expectativa, más aun cuando sabía que era lo que venia a continuación, ella lo guió hasta la cama en que muchas veces llegaron a besarse con delicadeza, con tal de cumplir el acto mas privado que dos chicos puedan hacer juntos el uno con el otro.

Ella se separo por un instante de su agarre con tal de tomar algo en su bolso que aparentaba ser un control remoto, el la miro atento mientras ella presionaba para que nada ocurriese una vez pulsado el botón. Mas nunca supo que la chica había desactivado con una onda electromagnética todo aparato espía en la habitación.

Deseaba que su primera vez fuese mágica, y en lo absoluto privada, esto debía ser un evento en el cual tanto su hermana como Padre debían estar ausentes para que cumpla con ese requisito. Después de todo era para ella el momento que quizás quedaría grabado en sus memorias como el más dulce de toda su vida.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Si se que es corto, y que quizás es el menos desarrollado de todos los capítulos, mas decidí que necesitaba uno donde cada una de las chicas interesada por Nigel decidiera tomar una decisión al darse una pequeña introspectiva de sus emociones, Como ven Abby esta ahora confundida con lo que quiere en realidad, Fanny desea entablar algo mas con Nigel pero sin desearlo sus celos lo están alejando de ella, mientras que Cree simplemente decidió dar ese paso que definirá su destino de ahora en adelante. **_

_**AHORA por primera vez en esta sección de Fanfiction, daré una votación para que decidan por que rumbo debe irse esta historia. **_

_**A medida que avanzaba la trama estaba claro que Era un Abby/Nigel, que luego avanzo a ser un Fanny/nigel y por ultimo termino evolucionando a un Cree/Nigel. Saben me satisfacerla un final donde quedase con cada una de ellas. Y quien sabe tal vez coloque tres epílogos distintos donde se diga que hubiese pasado de escoger a cada una de ellas como pareja. **_

_**Pero esos serian finales alternativos, ahora quiero discutir el real, (a la historia le quedan como unos cinco o mas capítulos) Habrá un salto en el tiempo de unos aproximados dos meses, un mes antes del torneo de artes marciales, y las cosas como verán se pondrán distintas. El como, pues solo les diré que tendrán que esperar a leer el capitulo que viene para ver como cambiaron las cosas con lo que hoy acaba de acontecer. **_

_**Eso si, ahora comenzó una nueva estruja entre Abby/Fanny por Hoagie, y en fin la verdadera votación es. **_

_**Con quien debe quedarse Nigel…**_

_**Abigail Lincoln**_

_**Francine Fulbright**_

_**Cree Lincoln**_

_**Chica del campeonato enviada por Padre. (aun no les diré quien es aunque algunos ya sospechan su identidad y lo han expresado en sus reviews). **_

_**Voten por su pareja preferida y decidan la pareja destinada para Nigel, ya que sinceramente no puedo escoger entre las tres. Y dudo mucho que ustedes quieran un Harem.**_

_**Señoritas, y señorcitos les informo que mis dos historias están llegando a su última etapa, y que dentro de poco ambas concluirán. Así que no olviden entregarme un review no solo con su voto sino también claro con su opinión de cómo les parecen las historias hasta ahora. **_

_**Nos mantendremos en contacto… eso espero. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**S**us manos se separaron lentamente mientras aun se observaban el uno al otro a los ojos, deseaban decirse tanto mas al mismo tiempo, por alguna razón con el solo mirarse a los ojos podían entender lo que el otro sentía.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción y tristeza ella se dio cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás, y que el aun no estaba preparado para lo que ella le ofrecía. Por lo que decidió atesorar este ultimo momento en el cual podía mirarlo al rostro sin remordimientos, y confesar por una ultima vez lo que siente por el.

- Te amo. – fueron las palabras que emergieron de su boca, mientras que el solo se dedico a mirarla embelezado y orgulloso de que pudiese escuchar tal exclamación. Satisfechos de que no pudo haber mejores palabras para ese momento, simplemente se aproximaron el uno al otro para otorgarse un beso que quizás, seria el último que los dos compartirían.

Ese día Nigel no pudo evitar llorar al despedir en el aeropuerto a quien había sido su primera experiencia amorosa real. Cree finalmente se había marchado.

_**Capitulo XIV**_

_**Memorias… **_

**23 de septiembre 20XX**

**E**s gracioso como pasa el tiempo cuando te estas divirtiendo, como los momentos que viviste parecieran hoy en día tan lejanos al afrontar la realidad de que esa alegría que sentiste se quedo en el pasado, mientras tu avanzabas hacia un futuro inesperado y quizás inhóspito

Vez con melancolía las amistades que perdiste, o que han cambiado gracias a las decisiones que has tomado.

Intentas comprender que cambio, ¿el porque? Y mas importante aun, ¿Será todo lo mismo? Francamente no tengo respuesta alguna a esas incógnitas, quizás porque aun no tengo la experiencia para poder responderlas con sinceridad.

En estos meses que han transcurrido, mi amistad con Fanny pareciera estarse agrietando a causa de mi relación con Cree, peor aun pareciese que intentase ignorarme en todo este tiempo que estuve con ella, quizás enojada porque gastaba mi vida al lado de otra chica y no junto a mi mejor amiga.

Tampoco puedo explicar la oleada de dolor que me azoto en el momento de enterarme que ella estaba en persecución de otro chico, peor aun, el novio de una joven que recientemente conocí, que curiosamente es la hermana de Cree.

No se si fue el simple acto de que buscase a otro chico, o si fue el hecho de que me entere por boca de otro y no por la suya propia, tal vez me sentía traicionado como su mejor amigo al no haberme enterado primero de sus andadas. Pero al final de cuentas, quien soy yo para reclamarle tales actos cuando yo mismo cometía las mismas faltas.

Me costo trabajo, pero pude reconciliarme con ella tras una extensiva y agotadora practica de artes marciales, por supuesto que tal acto me costo una visita al odontólogo con tal de corregir uno de los dientes que ella me había fracturado, sin contar con las numerosas magulladuras que ahora adornan mi cuerpo, mas no obstante de nuevo esa chispa entre los dos estaba presente, por fin había recuperado a mi mejor amiga y simplemente no puedo estar mas contento de ello.

Por supuesto que no es lo mismo, ella aun esta remilgosa de dejarme entrar, y por alguna razón ya no desea quedarse a dormir en mi casa del árbol como lo hacíamos con anterioridad.

Las veces que le pregunte la causa de su decisión, solo empeoraban las cosas, pero muy en el fondo estoy seguro de que ella resentía que en varias ocasiones esa casa fue el nicho de amor que compartí con mi Sifu. Intente disculparme con tal de enmendar nuevamente las cosas, mas el solo acto en si basto para enojarla aun mas al confirmarle sus sospechas.

Esta vez tuve que acudir al traumatólogo con tal de tratarme los hematomas causados por su arranque de ira.

Me tomo dos semanas reconciliarme con ella…

Ahora, apreciado diario, debo informarte que mi vida no estuvo confinada a mi mejor amiga. También he conocido personas interesantes en todo este transcurso de tiempo. Y mejor aun parece que al igual que con Fanny, un sentimiento de familiaridad termino por rodearme en cada oportunidad que tuve para compartir con ellos.

Déjame describírtelos en lo mejor que me permita mi habilidad.

Por supuesto a la primera que describiré es a quien mas incógnitas me genera, y claro esta a quien me introdujo lentamente en su círculo de amigos.

_**Abigail Lincoln…**_

16 años de pura presencia, a donde quiera que fuere todos parecen pensárselo dos veces, como si por alguna razón estuviesen intimidados por su rostro de apariencia fría y conducta desganada. Más con solo abrir su boca y evocar un par de palabras de su hermosa y melodiosa voz, podías ver con claridad que la tensión se marchaba del lugar.

Tengo mis sospechas de que en secreto ella sueña con ser una cantante profesional, no lo se… tan solo son conjeturas y especulaciones que saco por mi mismo.

Las primeras semanas en que acepte ser el novio de Cree, ella parecía algo distante, incluso recelosa de admitirme en el grupo. Como si resintiera la decisión que había tomado, peor aun, ver su rostro carcomido por la duda y el remordimiento en más de una ocasión, provoco que en mi pecho surgiera una enorme presión que nunca antes había experimentado.

Esas noches debo admitir tuve incontables pesadillas de índole fantasiosa que le involucraban a ella, peor aun es que por mas loco que parezca, cada uno de esos sueños parecía mas real que el anterior. Pero estoy seguro, que apenas acabo de conocerla, por lo que de nuevo debo recordar no son más que maquinaciones de mi cabeza.

Tengo que admitir que es hermosa, de hecho mucho, en varias ocasiones pudo capturarme observándole embelezado, como si por alguna razón me sintiese atraído hacia ella, pero una rápida sacudida lograba borrar esas ideas de mi cabeza.

Tenía una relación que mantener, y no era hora de comenzar a ser un patán como cualquier otro que engaña a su amada con el primer rostro bonito que observaba.

Pero aun así, no pude evitar el intentar conocerla mejor, y por Dios, valla que pude conocerla en una de las noches que quede atrapado en la casa de los Lincoln producto de una tormenta, cuando me habían invitado a cenar.

Lamentablemente para mi ellos parecían insistir el conocerme desde niño, mas yo aun no guardaba recuerdos de sus presencias en mi vida, por lo que cabe admitir fue bastante confuso.

Cree lamentablemente había partido dos días antes en dirección a Canadá con tal de estudiar y crecer como todo adulto.

Fue por mi cercana relación a su hermana mayor lo que me permitió tomarme la osadía de aceptar su invitación, jamás espere que me quedase atrapado en su casa a causa de una feroz lluvia.

Me parecía que mientras mas conversábamos mas coqueta se tornaba, y que mientras más jugábamos mas atraído hacia ella me sentía, en algunas ocasiones me parecía incluso el conocerla de toda la vida, y en la mayoría de las veces en que eso ocurrió, una mezcla de sentimientos se forja en mi pecho.

Culpa, atracción, resentimiento, afección, y mucha confianza… nunca supe catalogar por completo la amalgama de sentimientos que cruzaron por mí esa noche.

Por supuesto que cuando note las cosas estaban poniéndose mas intimas de lo que debían, me disculpe de inmediato y acudí a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes, que desgraciadamente estaba justo al lado de su habitación.

Esa noche no pude dormir por tres causas… la primera eran los pequeños llantos que de vez en cuando pude escuchar de Abigail, por medio del sistema de ventilación. La segunda es la culpa que me embargaba por desear ir a consolarla por lo que fuese le acongojase, y la tercera y mas poderosa aun, es que sabia que de acudir a su habitación a estas alturas de la noche justo cuando sus padres están dormidos y mi novia… bueno actual ex – novia, ahora que se ha marchado conllevaría a un grave error en mi vida.

Ambos por alguna razón necesitábamos consuelo, y en esta condición de intimidad que compartíamos, sospechaba no nos detendríamos en un simple abrazo.

Además aun no estaba dispuesto a traicionar la memoria de Cree… no por ahora que aun puedo sentir el calor de sus labios junto a los míos en ese ultimo beso.

A la mañana siguiente ambos estábamos incómodos por lo que había sucedido, pero aun así, cuando ella me sonrió para calmarme, no pude evitar que mi corazón diese un vuelco ante lo conocido que me pareció su rostro.

De nuevo, me cabe dar por entendido que mi mejor amiga desaprobó mi cercanía con ella, lo cual nos llevo a la discusión más violenta que hemos tenido como amigos.

Le pregunte cual era su problema, el cual ella con claridad intentaba no decirme por mas que le presionase, dude de su rectitud, incluso tuve miedo de que fuese racista, lo cual al decírselo logro que mi mejilla adquiriese un adorable rojo escarlata producto de su bofetada.

- ¿Como puedes dudar de mi de esa manera? – esas palabras aun están grabadas en mi cabeza, y puedo jurar que mientras las escribo mi mejilla pareciese escocer ante el mero recuerdo. Por supuesto que me dolía haberle dicho eso, pero por alguna razón ella estaba reaccionando de manera negativa en dirección a dos personas de distinta coloración. Cabe decir que esto basto para calmarla al darse cuenta de que solo con ellas dos parecía irrazonablemente irascible.

Lamentándolo mucho nuestra discusión termino en el momento en que ella me había confesado que simplemente. No aceptaba a las Lincoln.

Decidí ignorarlo por ahora, aun cuando me extrañaba su reacción, algún motivo debía de tener para sentirse tan incomoda con las jóvenes Lincoln…

En fin, parece que me he alejado mucho de lo que quería hacer en un principio, por lo que me encaminare nuevamente por las vías apropiadas. Abigail y yo nos llevamos de maravilla, en muchas ocasiones pude constatar que mientras mas cercano a ella me tornaba, mas dividido me sentía.

Me sentía feliz de compartir una amistad con ella, mas al mismo tiempo me dolía demasiado el solo ser su amigo. Además del nuevo daño que esta relación parecía estarle causando a mi renovada amistad con Fanny.

Ahora aquí viene uno de los chicos que por alguna razón, esta aliviando mi vida.

_**Hoagie Gilligan**_

Debo admitir que este jovencito me agrada en lo absoluto, aun cuando su sentido del humor dejaba mucho que desear, simplemente no podía evitar el sentirme muy cercano a el.

De nuevo la misma sensación que con Abigail, y para dejarlo en claro, siento lo mismo con cada uno de los chicos que conforman este peculiar grupo.

Ahora regresando a Hoagie, ambos solemos conversar amenamente en las pocas oportunidades que hemos podido estar solos. Por alguna razón su relación con Fanny me incomodaba, mas aun cuando descubrí era el chico que quizás le llamaba la atención.

Su relación con Abigail, me es en algunos casos incomoda, como si me enojase que estuviesen juntos, mas al mismo tiempo aceptase que era algo que estaba destinado a darse.

Las conversaciones por lo general eran hacia un tema en particular que ambos parecíamos compartir. El cielo y la capacidad para volar, yo tendía a comentarle de estos alocados sueños donde podía volar por los cielos gracias a unos zapatos cohete, el por lo general sonreía con algo de tristeza y admitía que su meta en la vida era el crear las mejores aeronaves que el mundo halla visto jamás.

Y que quizás, si yo tomaba la carrera en aviación, podría ser el piloto de prueba de cada una de ellas.

Por alguna razón me emocionaba la mera idea.

Mas tarde me confeso que amaba a Abigail, pero que desgraciadamente su relación parecía haberse estancado debido a que ella no podía olvidarse de un chico en particular.

Pude notar en sus ojos que la relación estaba simplemente consumiéndole, por lo que sin pensarlo le di inmediato mi apoyo. Además de darle a entender que el tenia mucho mas valor que el sujeto que estropeaba su relación con la chica que le gusta.

De nuevo su mirada adolorida me dijo que me había adentrado en un terreno que no debía, y su confesión de que el chico fue su mejor amigo en el pasado y claro líder del grupo, logro darme un sentimiento de decepción en el pecho.

Como si la sola mención de que alguien más lidero a este grupo me hiriese en lo más profundo. El pareció notar esto por lo que desvió la conversación a otros terrenos… lamentándolo mucho esto me llevo a descubrir que su situación con Abigail le había llevado a sentirse atraído por Fanny.

De nuevo algo en mi pecho me indico con dura franqueza lo que estaba sospechando desde mi gran pelea con ella. Yo también sentía algo por Fanny, el problema es que no podía definir "que" en especifico sentía por quien es mi mejor amiga. Por lo que decidí otorgarle una sonrisa a Hoagie, y con sinceridad me jugué con el que debía tener una buena quijada para soportar los embistes de la chica.

Ambos estuvimos más de media hora riendo y bromeando sobre las chicas…

Cabe decir que a pesar de que ambos sabemos tenemos dudas sobre nosotros mismos y de las chicas que nos han comenzado a atraer. Nuestra amistad simplemente parecía haberse reforzado por el ser sinceros el uno con el otro.

Ahora, debo confesar que al comienzo tuve mis dudas sobre el siguiente jovencito. Pero a medida que lo conocí tanto en persona, como en el entrenamiento. Pude constatar que su fachada de "malo" no es más que una forma de esconder cuan sensible puede llegar a ser.

_**Wallabe Beatles**_

Por supuesto que no es alguien con quien puedas hablar demasiado, la mayoría de sus gustos suelen ser bastante básicos, y tiene su mente enfocada en una sola meta. Eso si, aprendí por las malas que jugar con Kuki en su presencia puede ser una vía rápida para mucho dolor, al ser altamente celoso de ella.

_**Kuki Samban**_

Kuki por su parte, parece disfrutar del coquetear inocentemente con otros jóvenes, claro que dando a entender en varias ocasiones que sinceramente no estaba interesada. Por lo que llegue a tomar la conclusión que ella hacia esto como un método de asegurarse de que Wally aun estaba interesado en ella.

He hablado poco con ella, principalmente porque al parecer es demasiado inquieta como para quedarse en un lugar cuando esta interesada en algo, claro que también he podido tener momentos de paz en su presencia donde la conversación es amena. Por supuesto que jamás me deje llevar por su fachada de "tonta", no… simplemente estaba… mal informado.

- Cariño, la cena esta lista… -

Bueno mi apreciado diario, por los momentos tengo que marcharme, quizás en otra oportunidad pueda relatar con gusto mis experiencias, pero por ahora el deber me llama. – ¿Cariño? –

- ya voy madre. -

--

**E**lla le arrojo un gancho derecho con dirección a su quijada con tal de dejarle fuera de combate en un solo movimiento, el por su parte retrocedió dos pasos con tal de evitar el funesto puñetazo, mientras alzaba sus manos al nivel de su pecho para responder a cualquier otro ataque que la joven tuviese en mente.

Fue una decisión sabia, ya que aprovechando su impulso ella otorgo una fuerte patada en dirección de mi pecho. Fue un golpe vicioso, destinado a malherir. Pero yo prefería quedarme callado hasta que ella perdiese el mal humor, lamentablemente para mi cuerpo eso significaba el seguir recibiendo un castigo por un error que aun no conocía.

Es bastante frustrante cuando las mujeres toman esta faceta, que se ofenden con un acto en específico, y por alguna razón deciden el no decírtelo hasta que tú descifres cual fue tu error. Haciéndote por lo general recapitular cada recuerdo en especifico en un intento de intentar saber que esta mal. ¿Que tanto les cuesta el decirte donde estas fallando? Con tal de corregirlo y evitar cometer la misma penuria nuevamente.

Más de nuevo debo recordar que quizás pensaban que de decirlo de frente la relación terminaría, por lo que decidían jugar a la culpa, con tal de que en medio de tantas reminiscencias pudieses dar con el clavo.

Lastima que las chicas no aprenden, que nosotros los chicos por lo general no captamos las cosas de la misma forma que ellas, por lo que quizás una acción que para ellas es ofensiva, para nosotros es algo normal y cotidiano que no ofende en lo absoluto y viceversa.

Alce mi brazo derecho con tal de desviar otro puñetazo dirigido a mi rostro, logrando otorgarle la apertura que ella tanto deseaba conseguir en mi defensa. Se que ella reconoció cuan fácil me había entregado, mas aun así ella deseaba con ansiedad el descargar algo de su furia en mi cuerpo a manera de relajarse, por lo que le permití tal acto.

De nuevo, parecía mucho más furiosa que relajada, hasta el punto en que aun cuando estaba en el suelo intentando contener el dolor en mi espalda al ser sacudido por una maniobra de Judo, ella simplemente se marcho ofendida del lugar, dejándome en la incógnita de que es lo que realmente le sucedía… y con deseos de adelantar la visita al quiropráctico, con tal de corregir los daños que ella sin desearlo "eso espero" ha causado en mi persona.

Más por ahora mi única preocupación era el intentar recuperarme del dolor de espalda que azotaba todo mi ser.

--

**N**o pude evitar frustrarme por lo idiota que puede ser Nigel en estos momentos, no importa cuanto tiempo le de para que recapacite, piense y descifre las pistas que le he dado, el sigue sin entender lo que siento por el, ni mucho menos que con cada día que transcurre, mas atraída me comienzo a sentir hacia Hoagie.

Por supuesto que me siento culpable de estar sonsacando el novio de alguien mas, pero simplemente es uno de los pocos chicos que hoy en día me esta prestando atención, y además no puedo evitar envidiar la aparente felicidad que genera en Abigail, aun cuando por alguna razón, a veces esta parece fingida.

No es que no lo halla notado, simplemente no he querido entrar donde no me llaman, no quiero ser una intrusa ni mucho menos una excusa para que su relación termine. Pero sin importar si es falsa o no, no pude evitar desear el ser feliz al igual que ellos, por lo que sin pensarlo comencé a pasar mas tiempo con el, con la efímera esperanza de que quizás el pudiese completar ese pedazo que me hace falta.

De nuevo he intentado el comprender en muchas ocasiones, el porque siento una leve sensación de familiaridad con ellos, mientras que claro también de celos, frustración y en pocos casos de odio.

Por lo general los sentimientos están en su mayoría dirigidos al grupo, pero en pocas ocasiones puedo encontrarme detestando a muerte a su líder actual. Como si su sola presencia evocase todas las inseguridades que guardo en lo mas profundo de mi ser, simplemente con solo escuchar su nombre me temo que perderé algo muy importante para mi.

Y como lo he sospechado, de nuevo esta vinculado con Nigel, el cual por ahora debo decir es un completo idiota si no ha notado mis pistas… ¿Por qué todos los chicos tienen que ser tan estupidos cuando se trata de estos temas? Pienso que es más que obvio que por más que intente comprenderlos, menos los entiendo.

Es tan frustrante, a veces pienso que hablamos idiomas completamente distintos a pesar de que al final es el mismo dialecto. Quizás no sabe interpretar la información que le entrego. O tal vez solo la ignora… y es esa duda la que me carcome.

¿Que no sabe cuantas noches estuve llorando de dolor y frustración al verlo al lado de esa bruja? ¿Que no le enoja que me este comenzando a gustar Hoagie?

Mil preguntas se forman en mi cabeza, y lo peor de todo es que cuando logro finalmente responder a una de ellas, tal respuesta genera aun más incógnitas, lo cual termina frustrándome aun más, y por lo general termino desahogándome con el, lo cual esta haciendo una mella en nuestra relación, no quiero perderlo como pareja… pero mucho menos quiero perderlo como amigo.

No se que haría sin Nigel a mi lado…

--

**C**ree no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dejado atrás, y como no hacerlo cuando claro en los pocos meses que compartiste con "ese" alguien en especifico, fuiste feliz como hacia mucho no lo habías sido.

No tenia que esconder nada de el, o al menos simular ser perfecta, simplemente podía ser ella misma sin miedo a que el chico huyese espantado por su agresividad, o mucho menos su tosquedad en muchas de sus acciones.

Por supuesto que habían secretos que no podían serle revelados, dudaba con creces que el la aceptase nuevamente si ella le regresase sus recuerdos. Más aun así sentía que era injusto que el chico no pudiese recordar nada en lo absoluto de su pasado, y amarla completamente sin remordimientos.

Deseaba expiación por su errores, corregir todo con tal de no sentir esta culpa que la carcomía por dentro cada vez que yacían juntos en un arranque de hormonas.

Mas debía recordar con claridad que Padre aun tenía su vista clavada en sus movimientos, aun cuando al parecer su truco con el video forjaba una línea constante que le protegía, dudaba mucho que si llegase a abusar de ella constantemente, descubriría rápidamente una forma de simplemente ignorar las consecuencias y atacarle cuanto antes.

Pero lo que le tenía realmente preocupada no era Padre en realidad, sino el hecho de que cierto evento mensual en su cuerpo parecía extrañamente retrasado… estaba asustada de lo que había hecho, pero aun así necesitaba desesperadamente un recuerdo permanente de esos momentos.

Algo que creciera junto a ella, a pesar de que tal "algo" era una nueva vida desarrollándose en sus adentros, lo había planeado pero aun así estaba completamente aterrada de su decisión… en unos días descubriría si su ciclo menstrual esta simplemente atrasado o sus acciones finalmente alcanzaron a la consecuencia.

--

**N**igel corría lo más rápido que podía con tal de alcanzar la reunión escolar que el director había planeado en honor a la víspera de las olimpiadas deportivas interestatales. Por supuesto que estaba emocionado, más aun cuando tanto él como los miembros del grupo estaban completamente integrados a un evento y otro.

El y Fanny eran miembros del club de artes marciales, Hoagie era parte del club de ciclismo, Abigail y Kuki eran miembros del club de atletismo, y por ultimo Wally era la carta maestra del club de lucha.

Cada uno de ellos representaba las esperanzas del instituto en conseguir la mayor cantidad de medallas en el evento en contra de las otras instituciones.

Más razón aun por la cual no debía estar retrasado, lastima que el destino no vio de esa manera su intento por lograr lo inevitable, al colisionar de frente contra una jovencita que simplemente intentaba llegar al lugar con calma. – ay, ¡FIJATE POR DONDE…! ¿Nigel? – dicho chico de inmediato se alzo del suelo con tal de ayudar a la victima de su torpeza, solo para conseguir anonadado un mar de cabello rojo. – ¿Fanny? – por alguna razón el no haberla reconocido parecía enfurecer a la chica.

… - No puedo creer que después de todo lo que vivimos me hayas olvidado Nigel Uno. – la forma en que la chica gritaba le estaba incomodando, mas aun porque ella parecía conocerlo. Ignoro el dolor en su codo, presumiendo que el impacto contra el suelo había lastimado su piel, por lo que lentamente acaricio la parte afectada intentando apaciguar el escozor.

- lamento el empujón, pero si me disculpas estoy atrasado en mis clases, aun cuando tengo curiosidad de saber el porque conoces mi nombre… - La chica dio un ligero suspiro de frustración al ver que realmente no le conocía. – No puedo creer que sinceramente lo olvidaras… Lizzie Mcgwire… tu ex – novia recuerdas. -

--


	14. Chapter 14

**E**ste día no pudo haber comenzado de peor forma, en primera instancia no solo me conseguí con una extraña jovencita que exclamaba ser mi ex – novia, sino que como si el destino estuviese en mi contra, Abigail Lincoln presencio el espectáculo con una expresión en su rostro que sinceramente me tenia ensimismado.

Me dio la impresión de que estaba tan sorprendida como yo de ver a esta chica en particular, mas al mismo tiempo, pude percibir un atisbo… a quien engaño, se podía leer en su rostro con amplia claridad su desden hacia la joven.

No supe interpretar bien lo que capte, de hecho parte de mi, una parte muy, muy adentro de mi, deseaba seguirle la corriente a la pelirroja, intentando de una forma extraña afirmar lo que ella exclamaba, aun cuando la mayoría de mi ser me indicaba que mas falsa no podía ser.

Creo que la morena percibió mi problema, porque en menos de lo que cae un rayo acudió en mi ayuda, aun cuando creo era innecesario. - ¿Sucede algo Nigel? – comento en un tono pasivo agresivo, sacando de su rabieta a la jovencita que continuamente arrojaba su enojo sobre mi. Dicha chica retrocedió con tal de tomar un poco de distancia de la recién llegada, sujetando sus lentes de manera defensiva, mientras los ajustaba un poco para mirar con mas detalle a la intrusa.

Si estaba en lo correcto, el desden era mutuo entre estas dos, gracias al bufido de indignación que soltó la pelirroja. - ¡Ya entiendo, siempre supe que ustedes tenían algo! Cada vez que buscaba a Nigel, eras la primera en oponerte. – comento con frialdad la extraña.

Tal estatuto solo me produjo una extraña jaqueca cuando mis pensamientos colisionaron entre si, algunos intentando negar lo que había dicho, mientras otros simplemente eran una masa confusa que no tenia sentido en lo absoluto. Abigail parecía inquieta, pero en vista de que le conocía bien, sabia que tarde o temprano estallaría como su hermana, y haría comer el polvo a la insolente, pero extrañamente familiar desconocida.

- ¡Espere un momento jovencita…er! -

De nuevo un bufido de indignación resonó en el ambiente. – Lizzie. – exclamo furibunda ella al reconocer que de nuevo había olvidado su nombre.

Yo aclare mi garganta para intentar regresar la atención sobre mi persona, situación que no me costo mucho al ser ya el centro de la misma. – Señorita Lizzie, lamento incordiar, pero no le conozco en lo absoluto, y me cabe aclarar que apenas estoy conociendo a la joven Lincoln… Por lo que es imposible que ambos estemos en una relación más allá de la amistad, [el leve respingo que mis palabras ocasionaron en Abby no paso desapercibido por mí.] No que ella sea una mala elección para socializar, mas acabo de salir de una relación bastante dolorosa y… - guarde silencio de inmediato, ¿Qué demonios hacia yo, explicándome a una joven que apenas acabo de conocer?

Viendo que yo mismo había cavado una salida, decidí aprovecharla en lo máximo. – Disculpen, pero tengo que partir. – no tuve que fingir la tristeza, porque aun estaba presente en mi persona, ¡grandioso Nigel! Fabulosa la forma en que terminas una plática, recordando lo que hasta hace unos días intentabas dejar atrás.

Ignore de nuevo los gritos encolerizados de la chica, aun cuando de nuevo parte de mi me exigía el regresar a ella y explicarle todo. Lo cual claro ignore de lleno.

No solo porque ella no tenía incumbencia alguna en mi vida personal, sino porque parte de lo que quería conversar, eran pensamientos irracionales que surgían de mi interior. Sueños alocados e ilógicos de acciones que puedo jurar jamás realice.

Ignore el leve dolor de cabeza que conllevo el rememorar esas locuras… posiblemente no eran mas que sueños infantiles provocados por demasiadas caricaturas y películas de cine.

¿Quién demonios me creería que solía conducir un auto de lujo en persecución de un barco pirata?

Una mano sobre mi hombro me saco de la ensoñación, logrando que diese un breve respingo ante la sorpresa. Después de todo estaba en mi propio pequeño mundo.

- ¿Estas bien Nigel? – comento la joven que hasta hace poco intento sacarme de ese disparatado embrollo. Yo solo sonreí complacido de que lentamente la mirada de dolor que inundo sus ojos hace poco tiempo, parecía desaparecer por una de preocupación. Como amigo me sentí alagado.

- Si, no te preocupes, es el estrés de ese encuentro… o tal vez solo es una jaqueca. – respondí con calma., intentando sonar lo mas sano posible. Ella no pareció comprárselo. Chicas… ¿porque tienen que ser tan perceptivas?

Al menos, ella parecía un poco mas comprensiva, al no volver a tocar el tema, quizás tenía tanta renuencia como yo a tratar de saber que demonios fue lo que ocurrió allí atrás.

Eso y claro, susurrarme sin que nadie se diese cuenta, de que nuestra alocada chica nos seguía a una distancia segura. No tarde en aclarar. – Si bien pude percibir, en su bolso portaba la insignia de nuestra institución, por lo que no dudo que tarde o temprano esto vuelva a repetirse… ya que si algo me dio a entender, es que es bastante insistente. –

Ella pareció sorprendida por mis observaciones, decidí fanfarronear un poco. – Tengo buenos poderes de observación, además de una excelente memoria. No en balde soy el numero Uno. – Sonreí para mi mismo por mis alegaciones, lastima que ella pareció tomarlo de otra forma, al soltar sus libros de golpe sobre el suelo.

Voltee preocupado hacia ella solo para ver una mirada que jamás pensé podría observar en su persona. Una mezcla de sensaciones que no hizo más que confundirme.

Miedo, arrepentimiento, Alegría y… algo que no podía identificar claramente, ¿aprecio?

- ¿Ocurre algo Abigail? – pregunte preocupado, ella reacciono de inmediato a mis palabras, como si por fin hubiese regresado al mundo real.

- ¡Oh, tonta de mi… simplemente no se que es lo que me esta pasando! – dijo ella con rapidez, mientras recogía los libros, yo de inmediato me empeñe en ayudarla, ignorando de nuevo que cierta pelirroja nos observaba con ira desde algunos metros atrás.

Decidí ignorar su mirada, más aun cuando en mi mente solo estaban imágenes confusas que no hacían más que incrementar el dolor de cabeza.

Eso y que no note la llegada de una cuarta persona. – Valla, pero si que estamos propensos a accidentes hoy. – de nuevo, debido a la tensión que sentía sobre mis hombros, no pude evitar dar un respingo al escuchar la voz de Fanny.

Sinceramente hoy no era mi día en lo absoluto.

_**Capitulo XIV**_

_**Un mal día…**__**. **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo XV**

**La vida es injusta…**** Pero aun así se debe avanzar. **

**C**oncordé pasaban los días, me daba cuenta de que por mas que luchaba, no podía evitar el problema que se avecinaba entre las tres chicas que aquel fatídico día se cruzaron en mi camino.

Dos pelirrojas y una morena, valla, cualquier chico mataría por estar en mi lugar, ¿cierto?

Nah, quien en sus cabales quiere a tres féminas encolerizadas discutir en y por tu nombre con las unas a las otras. El sentimiento de orgullo masculino dura poco cuando sabes que dos de esas chicas son tus conocidas, y que mientras más se empecinan en discutir, mas te obligan a elegir a quien apoyas, y a quien no.

Odiaba tener que elegir.

Su fracturada relación con Fanny no mejoraba en lo absoluto, sus celos por tener que compartir su amistad con Abigail parecían no disminuir a pesar de las pláticas que habían tenido. Y todo había empeorado enormemente con la aparición de Lizzie, la extraña y demente desconocida que aun alega era su ex - novia.

Lo que alguna vez sintieron entre ambos parecía haber desaparecido por completo debido a la recién llegada, y ahora lo único que queda es una frágil amistad que si bien era sincero consigo mismo, estaba aterrado por perder.

Continuas discusiones con su mejor amiga le llevaron a descubrir el origen del problema, una hermosa y peligrosa morena llamada Cree Lincoln.

Con la boca abierta escucho con claridad como Fanny confesaba haber estado atraída hacia él por años, esperando retribución con toda la paciencia que podía poseer, apoyándolo en toda ocasión, en las buenas y en las malas. Solo para que en cuestión de días, posiblemente horas. Una desconocida llegara a sus vidas y lograse lo que ella había estado construyendo y añorando por años.

Nigel tenia que admitir que muy en el fondo lo sabia, que en lo mas profundo de su ser residía un lugar especial para Francine, único para ella. Pero que efectivamente, siendo realmente sincero consigo mismo, no albergaba más un sentimiento más allá que de amistad.

Algo en su cabeza le gritaba que estaba errado, que debía rectificar, pero su corazón simplemente giraba y se estrujaba en su pecho ante la mera mención de la palabra "Lincoln".

Ella lo sabía, él lo sabia, el problema es que ninguno de los dos aceptaba la realidad, intentando atrapar sus vidas en aquellos momentos de simpleza en sus recuerdos.

¡Donde solo existían los dos y nadie más!

Pero cruelmente la realidad lo negaba, sus lagrimas eran testimonio de cuan irreales eran sus expectativas. No se defendió ante sus bofetadas, sus golpes y patadas, no cuando lo que realmente más le dolía era el escucharla llorar frustrada de lo que aparentemente no podía ser.

El estaba simplemente estresado, agotado y abatido del continuo discutir, de los secretos y las mentiras que continuamente salían de sus bocas al intentar no lastimar al otro, aun concientes de que tales acciones solo empeoraban la situación.

Al finalizar, ella cedió, ambos se abrazaron, y por primera vez en semanas, posiblemente un par de meses. Su camarada, su confidente y mejor amiga había regresado de su lejano viaje. Reemplazando a la chica celosa y resentida que había ocupado su lugar.

Lo único inusual fue su última petición, una que él no pudo negarle, no cuando en sus ojos aun residía un atisbo de esperanza de no ser rechazada una última vez. Al menos no en esta oportunidad.

Suspiro nervioso, accedió a pesar de que su estomago se retorcía de nervios, busco entre sus pertenencias el elusivo profiláctico, y con manos temblando profusamente, permitió que su mejor amiga pasara su primera y ultima noche intima a su lado.

No pudo decirle que no después de todo lo que le había quitado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A **la mañana siguiente ella se había marchado, una simple nota explicando que a pesar de todo disfruto el momento, y que no lo olvidaría jamás, esperaba que nunca fuese mencionado nuevamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**os días transcurrieron, y un atisbo de normalidad callo sobre su vida al recuperar a su mejor amiga, honrando su petición, no menciono lo ocurrido, y ambos parecían contentos de que así quedara.

Aun no le agradaba Abigail, pero eso quizás era un producto de la rivalidad que las chicas parecían compartir la una con la otra.

Abigail parecía distante, en cierto modo sospechaba que ella sabía lo que había hecho con Fanny, y las continuas intromisiones de Lizzie no hacían más que empeorar las cosas. La joven era insistente, incluso obstinada en que él tuvo en algún momento de su infancia una relación amorosa con ella.

No parecía querer reiniciarla, más bien que él reconociera que allí existió algo, pero muy en el fondo su intuición le decía que debía alejarse de ella, que no debía creer nada de lo que parloteaba continuamente.

Wallabe parecía inquieto a su lado, incomodo seria una forma más confianzuda de describir su reacción. Como si no quisiera en lo absoluto tener que ver con la chica.

De hecho, nadie en el grupo de Abigail parecía soportarla, y ella, ignorante de esta creciente hostilidad, insistía en aproximarse a ellos, otorgándoles de vez en cuando un código numérico a cada uno.

…

De no haber estado observando atentamente a Lizzie, se hubiese dado cuenta que todo el color se había drenado del rostro de Abigail, en cada oportunidad en que la pelirroja les llamaba por estos motes.

**Continuara… **


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo XVI**

**El regreso moderado de la normalidad.**

**A** medida que los días transcurrían, para luego transformarse en semanas, paso desapercibido completamente por mi persona al estar mi mente ocupada en otros asuntos.

Parte de mi aun ansiaba corresponderle a Fanny, mas aun después de lo que habíamos hecho tiempo atrás, pero mi corazón simplemente no guardaba mas un sentimiento especial hacia ella, simplemente su nivel de posesión, sus celos, su irritabilidad ante cualquier escena que no le agrade termino por crear una herida en nuestra relación que incluso después de haber sanado, no parece desaparecer del todo.

Es raro que alguien de mi edad piense para futuro y no en el ahora, debido a que tales cualidades no le agradaban en lo absoluto, y no mantendrían con vida una relación estable y duradera.

Fanny parecía haber comprendido esto en aquel día en que durmieron juntos, y por ende su petición de mantener el acto en secreto, como un último recuerdo de sus sentimientos por él. La rutina regreso nuevamente después de ello, sus visitas a su casa se hicieron mas seguidas, las practicas en artes marciales menos agresivas, y finalmente llego a un entendimiento y pudo volver a dormir junto a el en la casa del árbol.

Ambos en camas separadas claro esta.

A veces mientras practican puede ver en sus ojos por unos breves instantes un atisbo de tristeza y arrepentimiento, que tan rápido como aparece, termina por ser reemplazado por una mirada de convicción y completa determinación. Al punto de que incluso él mismo dudaba de tan buena era su perspicacia.

Su madre por alguna razón tendía a observarles por minutos enteros, incluso a supervisar de vez en cuando que actividad hacían juntos los dos.

Temía que sospechara lo que había trascendido entre su mejor amiga y el. De hecho temeroso de que se enterase de lo que había hecho, y de que su hijo no es en lo absoluto su pequeño niño.

La situación en la preparatoria, era otro asunto.

La tensión entre Fanny y Abigail parecía incrementarse ahora que ella no me perseguía mas en forma amorosa, mas eso no implicaba que no persiguiera a Hoagie, quien lamento decir se encontraba justo en medio de dos diablos vestidos de mujer.

Habiendo vivido yo mismo esa experiencia no hace mucho tiempo atrás, tendía a ser su "salvador en suéter rojo" que le rescataba de las garras ávidas por sangre de los furibundos dragones.

En varias oportunidades conversamos amenamente, y pude descubrir que de hecho, su relación con Abigail parecía decaer por alguna razón que desconocía y no me atrevía a preguntar. Pero si pude constatar que todo inicio el día en que Fanny declaro que no poseía mas interés en mi persona salvo el de amigo.

Abigail aun parecía distante en ocasiones, como remilgosa a acercarse demasiado a mi persona, y sospechaba que al igual que mi madre, sabia lo que había hecho con Fanny, pero que quizás se encontraba preocupada de que intentare algo con ella.

Aun compartíamos tiempo en el club, tendíamos a hablar de cosas sin mucha importancia mientras realizábamos nuestras labores.

Ella tendía a ser de mucha ayuda cuando de nuevo la pelirroja regresaba a mi insistiendo su loca teoría de que fui su ex – novio. Sumado a que su insistencia a llamarme por un numeral, ocasionaba que Abigail terminase discutiendo reiteradas veces con ella, ocasionando de vez en cuando una escenita que terminaba conmigo arrastrando a la morena del lugar.

Lo peor del caso, es que tengo una de mis clases en conjunto con la pelirroja, que había tomado tal oportunidad para atacarme constantemente con preguntas en cada oportunidad que se le presentare.

No tomaba muy bien el que la ignorase la mayoría de las veces, por lo que perdía la paciencia y lograba que el maestro nos castigase a ambos con horas extra de trabajo, transcurrido un tiempo el tutor pudo percibir el acoso de la joven y en varias oportunidades hubo intervención por parte del sistema administrativo.

Maldije una parte muy dentro de mí que salio a relucir en plena conferencia, alegando que podría soportarlo y que ningún cargo debía ser presentado.

Eso parecía alentar aun más a la joven en tratar de acercarse a mi persona, al menos hasta que pudiese llegar cerca de Fanny o Abigail. Quienes terminaban convirtiéndose en mis "guardaespaldas" en lo que a la pelirroja se refiere.

Es ridículo, como hombre me siento imbécil por no poder alejarla de mi persona, pero parte de mi no puede evitar temerle, y en cierto punto mi ego se siente alabado por la atención constante, aun cuando no la deseo. Ahora el problema principal no reside en que me siga de un lado para otro, sino que ha comenzado a molestarme seriamente.

En esta semana mi preparatoria finalmente se preparaba para recibir a los alumnos que participarían en el campeonato ínter- escolar de artes marciales.

Lo peor del caso, es que como todo hombre una vez superada la tormenta, había decidido que mi vida regreso a su normalidad. Que ya no habría más contratiempos con los que tendría que lidiar.

Que idiota fui.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Muy bien señora Uno, ha sido seleccionada por su finísimo registro y responsabilidad. Dentro de dos días, usted recibirá en su hogar a uno de nuestros deportistas invitados." Declaró el director mientras revisaba los papeles constantemente, o al menos fingía el hacerlo.

Su invitada, algo apenada por el cumplido, no pudo más que caer en su trampa, aceptando de inmediato la oferta, sin ni siquiera pensar en el problema que le traería a su único hijo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padre estaba complacido, ante el estaba su mayor logro hasta ahora, una joven que revelaría a los espías en su organización.

"Estas segura de que podrás infiltrarte en el grupo de mi sobrino." preguntó curioso, mientras observaba a la fémina ante él.

La chica, envuelta completamente en sombras con tal de ocultar su identidad.

"Completamente segura, mi cercanía a él me garantizara que cualquier irregularidad sea reportada de inmediato." Comento la jovencita mientras sonreía complacida de la ingenuidad del chico que conoció en su infancia.

Padre, sabia bien que su sobrino a pesar de "no recordar nada" parecía ser un foco de irregularidades que debía mantenerse bajo estricta vigilancia, ya que la traición de su más confiable agente era algo que aun no lograba superar, mucho menos que no pudiese contrariar ni reciprocar el daño que le había causado.

"Bien, bien, espero buenos resultados esta vez, he movido muchas influencias con tal de asegurarme el que puedas estar junto a mi sobrino, y créeme, en esta oportunidad no planeo fallar."

Ella solo sonrió con algo de malicia, antes de otorgar una ultima respuesta. "Créame señor, que no fallare."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El timbre sonaba constantemente en su hogar, molestando su hora de descanso, Nigel, remilgoso se separarse de la comodidad de su almohada, se encontró en la terrible tarea de recibir a quien quiera que fuese el terrible villano que interrumpía su sueño.

Murmurando algunas obscenidades mientras bajaba las escaleras, pudo ver que la persona había cesado su incansable toqueteo del aparato al escucharlo descender.

Aun murmurando en voz baja tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta cuanto antes, sorprendiéndose cuando una completa desconocida se cruzo ante el. Una rubia que jamás había observado estaba en la entrada de su hogar, maleta en mano y una sonrisa jovial que seguramente le enceguecería de no estar aun algo adormilado. "¿Heem, puedo ayudarte?" pregunto ensimismado por la sorpresa, no todo el tiempo te encontrabas a un vendedor (a) adolescente.

Las palabras que emergieron de sus rosados y delicados labios fueron las que menos espero en esos instantes. "¡Hola, mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Rachel, vengo a quedarme en tu casa por todo el transcurso de las competencias Inter-escolares."

_**Continuara… **_

_**Corto, lo se, pero al menos finalmente intento recuperar mi musa actualizando lo que se me venga a la cabeza. **_

_**Debido a que perdí el formato original, solo tengo lo que aun recuerdo, por eso el cambio de parejas. Estaba destinado a ocurrir, desde un principio si recuerdan mis notas había declarado cual era la pareja que me agradaba. **_

_**Créanme que insultando al personaje y a mi pareja favorita no ganaran que cambie de parecer. Como la vida ofrezco una dura realidad. Las cosas no siempre salen como queremos, mientras más rápido se ajusten a este hecho fidedigno de la vida mejor. **_

_**Por fin llegamos a la escena donde introduzco a Rachel, y a los últimos capítulos de esta historia, que se desarrollan en el campeonato de artes marciales. **_

_**El drama amoroso será importante, pero **__**ahora por fin vendrá algo de acción que ha eludido a esta historia desde hace mucho. Finalmente el ultimo personaje femenino que atormentara la adolescencia de Nigel ha llegado, e imagínense que clase de cosas sucederán ahora que Rachel esta aquí. **_

_**Si es posible le quedan unos tres a cuatro capítulos a esta historia, posiblemente largos al ser más de combates y tener algo más de experiencia en la zona. Máximo unos cinco para llegar a los probable 21. No podré asegurarlo, pero advierto que el desenlace será rápido, quizás igual de rápido que ocurrió con los últimos capítulos de Welcome To The Darkside. **_

_**Mi decisión de colocar un epilogo propio para cada pareja aun se tambalea, la verdad seria mucho mas trabajo. Gratificante y complaciente para algunos, pero la verdad es que es mas trabajo y tengo varias historias que atender. **_

_**En fin, lastima que no se de la pareja que deseaban, pero como dije, la vida no nos otorga siempre lo que deseamos. Yo me acostumbre a esto, aun me enoja perder algo que me agrada, pero se que no siempre conquistare. **_

_**Atentamente**_

_**Shiro_Wolfman_K**_


End file.
